Yearning
by confused-bliss
Summary: Jack owns an upscale club in Manhattan. Lisa is Jack's sister and Ianto's girlfriend. What happens when Jack meets Ianto and wants his sister's boyfriend for himself? Sparks will indeed fly! Totally alternate universe. ***Epilogue now posted***
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an entirely alternate universe, and my first venture into the Torchwood spectrum, although there is nothing supernatural in this fic. I just think there can never be enough scenarios written to bring these two wonderful boys together. Enjoy and please let me know your thoughts! =)

**Chapter One**

Ianto stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie for what he hoped would be the last time. He grimaced looking at the bed seeing a dozen discarded ties that he knew he would have to return to their rightful order before leaving to meet Lisa. If one thing had always been a constant, it was Ianto's organizational skills... his acute attention to detail, no matter how obscure. He knew with utter certainty he could not... would not leave until everything was back in it's proper place just as it should be.

Choosing a light blue tie that gave his black Armani suit a solid contrast, Ianto twirled in front of the mirror; assessing himself from all angles. He smiled, more than satisfied with his appearance.

Tonight was very important. Nothing had ever been more so. His ultimate failure or success could hinge entirely upon this meeting. Ianto had painstakingly researched in depth the flamboyant Jack Harkness. He had to gain his support. Nothing would go wrong; nothing _could_ go wrong. He had built his life around this moment for the past twelve years; and now the time had arrived.

Ianto hated that his plan could hurt Lisa in any way. What had began as a simple means to an end, had turned into much more. He had grown to genuinely care for her, despite trying to remain cold and aloof. Ianto hoped he would be able to do what _needed_ to be done and not lose her forever. In either event, Ianto could not change the path he was on - his course was set and he had every intention of seeing it through, regardless of any consequences that may be the resulting fallout.

Analyzing his appearance one last time in the mirror, Ianto dabbed on a splash of his favorite Gucci fragrance as he exited his apartment to hail an oncoming available cab. Leaning down to address the driver, Ianto said, "Captain's Oasis on Fifth, please."

"Yes, Sir," the cabbie answered, before they were speeding off ahead.

Ianto was glad they had arranged to meet at the bar instead of arriving together. This way by being early he would have the opportunity to examine his surroundings, and more importantly he hoped to observe Lisa's brother... the man that he needed to convince of both his sincerity, but his worth as well. The closer they approached the heart of Manhattan, and ever closer to his destination, Ianto couldn't ward off the sudden nervousness that assailed him. As they neared the filling parking lot, Ianto had the feeling his life was about to change. He only hoped the change would be good.

* * *

Jack surveyed the steady progression of bodies in and out of the club, pleased with the constant flow midway through the week. He had taken a big risk when he opened this club. Jack Harkness never did anything in a simple manner. Everything had to be perfect, set according to his own particular specifications. It took a long time to turn a profit, but once it did Jack put all the revenue into creating the best club experience the people of Manhattan could enjoy. He catered equally to the gay and heterosexual communities. In that aspect his club was unique. A gay couple could come here and know they would not be ridiculed for two reasons.

Primarily, because Jack wouldn't allow it. And, secondarily... Jack was openly gay. He didn't flaunt his sexuality, nor did he push it down anyone's throat. Most of his customers would view him as one of those guys who could always make friends amongst strangers. And, they would be exactly right. Jack was friendly, some would suggest entirely too charming, and often outrageously flirtatious with men and women - alike. However, when it all came down to it, Jack's preference was very clear - it was men and men alone.

Jack approached the bar, tapping his bartender on the shoulder in greeting. With an engaging smile, Jack asked, "How's it going tonight, Rhys?"

"Going great, boss. Club's been really jumping," Rhys answered with a quirky smile.

"Yes, I see that. Looking good. Owen just arrived... don't hesitate to give me a shout if you need anything," Jack advised, preparing to make his standard rounds.

"Will do, Jack," Rhys answered with a quick wave.

Jack weaved in and out of bodies for a short while, seeing everything was in order, preparing to head towards his office when every thought fell straight out of his head. His eyes locking in awe on what could be classified as nothing short of perfection. Jack watched as the man made his way through the crowd, the bar his apparent destination. The dark haired man was enticingly dressed in what Jack knew to be Armani, only slowing his steps long enough to glance around somewhat curiously - as if looking for something or someone.

Smiling to himself, as his eyes boldly stroked over the man, Jack thought, _Whoever you are looking for, you sweet thing, I think you are about to trade up_. Jack didn't even stop to consider the stranger most likely was straight... nor did it concern him. When he utilized the full benefits of the Harkness charm, there were very few that he could not render the desired response. And, Jack had the feeling he would very much be wanting a response from this man.

As Jack slowly followed his progression to the bar, his eyes settled on the sway of his hips, while wishing he could feast his eyes on the ass beneath the flattering apparel; instinctively knowing it would be as exquisite as the rest of him. Rhys watched in initial surprise at Jack's sudden return, but smiled with a knowing look when his eyes fell upon the man that Jack's eyes were so fixated upon.

Rhys turned to the newcomer asking, "What can I get you, Sir?"

"I'm actually waiting for someone, but a gin and tonic would be good," came the answer as his eyes flickered around in continued interest.

Jack almost groaned at the sound of his accent. One that he had always found to be pleasing to the ear... but on this man it was so incredibly hot. When the man turned to look at him with a soft smile upon those full lips, Jack's thoughts were very well defined._ Damn, he had to have this man. He was absolutely the most breathtaking sight to ever step into his oasis...  
_  
"I'll have one of the same, Rhys," Jack told his bartender, without taking his eyes off of the stranger.

Rhys nodded as he mixed the drinks, placing them quickly in front of the both of them, perfectly centered on a cocktail napkin.

Jack smiled as he listened to the man issue his thanks to Rhys, before he nodded doing the same, thinking he could never tire of listening to that voice; beautiful welsh vows that went straight to his cock.

Turning sideways in his seat, Jack said, "Don't think I've seen you in here before... "

"No, sure haven't. I'm a first timer," he answered, as his inquisitive eyes fell directly into Jack's.

Jack's eyes moved over him slowly, before he purred flirtatiously, "I do love first timers."

The man almost choked on his drink, before he returned quickly, "Everyone has them."

"Indeed they do... and some of them can be so memorable," Jack drawled, his eyes fastening hotly on the man's lips.

Clearing his throat nervously, he asked, "Are you hitting on me... Sir?"

"Mmmm, and how would you feel about that?" Jack asked, staring at him intently.

"I-uh, well... I have a girlfriend," he stammered in response.

Jack chuckled, thinking this was going very nicely. Moving closer, Jack whispered, "That's not much of an answer."

Before a response could be rendered, they were interrupted by a familiar face. Arms draped around the neck of the man's shoulders, as Jack's baby sister kissed the man lightly on the cheek, before she took the open seat in between the two of them. Her eyes narrowed on Jack thoughtfully, as she accused, "Have you been flirting with my boyfriend, Jack?"

"Boyfriend? Well... let me tell you, little Lisa, I commend you on your exquisite taste - for once," Jack answered, as his eyes hungrily moved over him. "And... what would your name be, boyfriend of Lisa?"

"Jones. Ianto Jones, Sir," came the nervous, yet respectful response.

"Well, Jones. Ianto Jones... I will leave you lovebirds alone. Allow me to say, it's been a _pleasure_ meeting you," Jack said, as he stood up to leave, however not before giving Ianto one last lingering glance.

Ianto's eyes widened on the man, almost as if unable to free himself when he finally managed a reply, "Ummm, yes... nice meeting you too, Sir."

"The name's Jack... but the Sir, I must say is extremely hot," Jack said with a click of the tongue before he vaulted off to leave them alone.

Jack moved to the other end of the long bar, motioning for Owen to come over, as he continued to watch their heads move closer together... not kissing, but in deep conversation.

Smiling, Jack thought to himself he appeared to be temporarily thwarted... but he had far from given up the fight. He would watch and observe. But, throw in the towel? Never. He had caught a glimmer of awareness in Ianto Jones' eyes, and that would have to be enough for now.

Then, he thought of Lisa. It was true they had never been particularly close... but to target her boyfriend would be the lowest form of betrayal. The more he looked at Ianto the less he cared about how it affected Lisa. Jack continued to rationalize that Lisa was only his half-sister, not that it made it any less wrong. But, hell he was trying... wasn't he?

He groaned as Ianto laughed, the echo reaching out to his already half hardened cock.

The Welshman was just too damned enticing.

Jack Harkness wanted Ianto Jones... and he had the express intention of finding a way to satisfy that want.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is an entirely alternate universe, and my first venture into the Torchwood spectrum, although there is nothing supernatural in this fic. Things will move a bit slowly at first, as Ianto & Jack get to know each other better, but it will pick up quickly. Hope you enjoy the ride! Thank you for your support to the beginning of the story. I appreciate it. Please continue to let me know what you think, it's a real motivator to keep moving forward. Also, keep in mind in this AU story we could venture a bit OOC at times.

**Chapter Two**

Jack continued to watch Lisa and her gorgeous boyfriend with growing interest. They were huddled together as they whispered, almost in a conspiratory fashion... unlike what you would expect between a young couple in a club scene. He wished he had taken a closer seat, if only to catch bits of their conversation... but he had elected to be generous in granting them their privacy. And, generous was exactly how he felt his actions had been - leaving the side of the delectable Mr. Jones was in Jack's opinion a supreme sacrifice. In addition, the distance gave him the opportunity to observe them discreetly... primarily the all too enticing Ianto Jones.

Narrowing his eyes on the features of Ianto Jones, he tried to find a flaw... anything to make the man something less than perfect. After a few moments, Jack gave up on that idea. The man was simply incredible.

A short time later, Ianto turned his head towards the end of the bar, where Jack conveniently sat silently in observation of him; surprising along with confusing Jack even further when Ianto awarded him with a heartstopping smile. The result of the smile immediate and very effective, even if Ianto Jones wasn't aware of it. The blood rushed straight into Jack's cock. Jack smiled back at Ianto, his thoughts very clear.

_Are you playing a game with the Master, my boy? Continue with those come hither glances... and little Lisa or not, I might just have you pinned beneath me - giving me exactly what I want. I am far from oblivious of the look you gave me when Lisa arrived. You were intrigued by me. I just may have to see that your interest continues to be piqued.  
_  
As Ianto turned his head again, meeting Jack's directly intent gaze, he thought..._Oh yes, Mr. Jones. There is much we need to explore here.  
_  
Jack was so lost in his lustful thoughts he didn't notice Owen taking the seat beside him. His eyes maintained their rapt fixation on the couple at the end of the bar... trying to decipher the depth of their relationship, inwardly thinking it wasn't a deep commitment; remembering the looks he had exchanged with Ianto - the jolt of awareness the look, however brief had illicited within him. Of course, he realized that could have been wishful thinking, but Jack had played this game for a long time now... rarely did he mistake those looks, most particularly when they came accompanied by such an incredible chemical reaction.

Suddenly, impatient fingers began to snap in front of his eyes, as a familiar voice drawled, "Snap out of it, Harkness. What's up?"

Looking down at the tent in the front of his pants, Jack responded with a wry smile, "Several things at the moment, Owen."

"Oh come on, Jack. You didn't summon me over here to tell me you have a hard-on. Go fix it, and leave the details out," Owen grumbled in distaste.

"Now, Owen... if my exploits including me fucking a hot babe, you would be all over me trying to get the scoop," Jack laughed at him.

Owen flushed guiltily, before muttering, "That's different... and something that's so obviously not going to happen."

"Ummm yea, it's not... but, come on, there's nothing different. It's still just sex," Jack answered back. Then more seriously saying, "However, that's not why I called you over."

"Really? Wow, now we're getting somewhere," Owen mumbled sarcastically.

"You're just so much fun to have around. Remind me again exactly why I do that... " Jack growled.

Owen scratched his head in thought, before raising his hand to signal he had made an insightful realization, before he whispered as if in secret, "I think it's because my name is on the deed to the club... you may own the controlling interest, but I am a partner too, albeit a silent one most of the time."

"Only silent because you choose to be," Jack reminded him.

"I prefer my anonymity. You know that," Owen returned.

Jack's eyes sparked in disappointment as he watched Lisa and Ianto standing up in what he feared was about to be their departure. He smiled in relief when he watched them finding a recently vacated table. With sudden inspiration, Jack halted a passing cocktail waitress in his next step of 'getting to know Mr. Jones'.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked warmly.

"Monica, take a bottle of our best champagne over to that table... along with three glasses. No charge. This one is on me," Jack purred in excited anticipation, as he motioned to the appropriate table.

"Right away, Sir," she nodded as she moved towards the bar.

Owen narrowed his eyes, as he looked at the table in question... then back towards Jack in suspicion. Then he pondered aloud, "What are you up to, Harkness?"

"Not a thing, Owen. You are so suspicious... " Jack replied tongue in cheek, as his own eyes fixated on the smiling face of Ianto Jones.

Looking closer, Owen asked, "Wait a minute... is that Lisa?"

"Indeed it is... with her new boyfriend," Jack answered.

"Damn. She looks good. I wouldn't mind having at - " Owen began, only to stop midstream at Jack's forbidding look.

"We may not be close, nor are we full brother and sister, but I won't have you talking about her like that - in my presence," Jack warned him. "This is what I need you to do, Owen. Get me a background check on Ianto Jones. It's not a rush. I just want it discreet and thorough."

"Aye aye, Captain. I assume that's the boyfriend," Owen surmised as he looked towards the table, and then back to see Jack's intense expression... solely directed towards Lisa's boyfriend.

"So they say. I want to know much more about him," Jack whispered, as he stood to join them.

As Jack walked away, Owen shook his head in understanding, thinking his friend never failed to both amaze and shock him. He had the hots for his sister's boyfriend. Was there nothing forbidden to Jack Harkness? Owen laughed slightly, knowing the answer to his own question. Under his breath mumbling, "I sure hope you know what you are doing, Jack."

In a hushed whisper, Lisa softly spoke, "Don't look now... but we're about to have company. Just as I suspected. Remember, it needs to be Jack's idea, or he won't fall for it."

"Yes, I know. Your brother is a very complex man," Ianto mused.

"Just be careful, Ianto. Brother or not, Jack is so much more than he appears," she said in warning.

Ianto nodded, before responding, "Don't worry, Lisa. I'm a big boy."

"Mmmmm, I'm very interested in hearing just how big," Jack purred, leaning down to whisper hotly into Ianto's ear, but loud enough for both of them to hear him.

Lisa flushed in amused aggravation, as she mumbled in irritation, "Just sit down, and stop hitting on my boyfriend, Jack."

"I would be delighted," Jack huskily whispered, as he slid into the booth next to Ianto, his thigh pressing alongside Ianto's.

"Jack, give him some room to breathe. Three people can fit in that space, and you have him crowded against the wall," Lisa snapped.

Chuckling, Jack raised his eyes to Ianto, before asking, "Is that true, gorgeous? Am I crowding you?"

"Ummm, I, ahhh... well, Sir... your manner is a bit unsettling," Ianto stammered in a nervous flush.

Jack laughed in delight, bestowing the Harkness smile upon Ianto... one that brought many a 'seemingly' straight man over to his way of thinking. He was about to say much more when the champagne arrived. She set the glasses down on the table, in front of each of them; placing the chilled champagne in the bucket next to their table, looking at Jack inquiringly for further instruction.

"That will be all, Monica. I will take care of it," Jack answered as he stood to pop the cork, before filling their glasses with the bubbly liquid.

"What's all this about, Jack?" Lisa asked warily.

"It's been a long time, dear Sister. Now, let's make a toast... any suggestions? Lisa? Ianto?" Jack prompted with an innocent smile.

Lisa smiled at Ianto, then at Jack before answering, "How about - to new beginnings."

"Excellent choice, Lisa," Ianto said with a smile at Lisa, not missing the calculating smirk that crossed Jack's extremely expressive face.

Jack took a drink of the bubbly liquid, while reaching down with his other hand, to boldly stroke the length of Ianto's thigh, smiling into the glass when he felt the muscles jerk under his touch. He looked towards Ianto in a 'gotcha' look when he realized two very important things. Ianto had not removed his hand... nor had he revealed the inappropriate touch to Lisa. Oh yes, things could get interesting... very quickly, Jack thought.

Running his hand, up and down Ianto's thigh, staying clear of the area he so ached to claim, Jack smiled at Lisa, before turning his eyes towards Ianto, looking at him with unsuppressed hunger, as he whispered, "Yes, I'll drink to that... to new beginnings. May they lead to the most desirous of endings."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thank you all that are reading & commenting on this story. I appreciate it so much! We are building towards answering some questions, but we are still at our initial meeting. Much we will learn about Ianto Jones very soon. To the question regarding why Jack and Lisa are only half siblings - the only significance is they are not particularly close. She is ten years younger than Jack. They share the same father, but different mothers. More about that soon as well. Please continue to leave your thoughts... they are truly motivating! =)

**Chapter 3**

Jack looked towards Ianto with a frowning pout when mere moments later the object of his desire firmly grasped Jack's hand from underneath the table, removing it from his leg and placing it on his own leg. However, Jack wasn't finished quite yet. When Ianto moved to remove his hand to place back in his own lap, Jack tightened his grasp, intertwining their fingers together as he proceeded to stroke Ianto's hand, palm side down, up and down his own thigh. He smiled at Lisa engagingly, not wanting to give away what he was doing; as long as Ianto was playing along he would continue in his pleasure of touching this gorgeous Welshman for as long as he could manage it.

More in an attempt to keep Lisa's eyes diverted from what was going on under the table, and as he maneuvered Ianto's palm closer to the hard ridges of his cock, he admitted _much_ was going on down there, however not as much as he would like; Jack decided to keep her mind suitably distracted.

"So, tell me, Lisa... what brings you here tonight? Not that I mind, when you bring such an enticing companion. However, sadly I don't think he is a gift for me."

"No... sorry, Jack. You will just have to find your own Ianto," she answered.

Jack slid Ianto's palm along to the inside of his thigh, moving it upwards, smiling as Ianto tensed at the close proximity to Jack's very hard cock. Looking to Ianto with mock regret as he continued to play the game, he sighed, "Such a pity."

"Are you always so outspoken and outrageous, Sir?" Ianto demanded to know, as he began to tug on his hand subtly... still trying to keep their side action hidden from Lisa, a fact that both surprised and delighted him.

"Hmmmmm, yes always. I have found it beneficial in reaching my goals... " he murmured, as he pulled on Ianto's hand just far enough that his thumb brushed the pulsing head of his cock. His eyes turning towards Ianto as he huskily whispered, "Most especially regarding things I quite desperately wish to possess."

"Knock it off, Jack. We all know that you have the hots for _my_ boyfriend, just as we know it's never going to happen... so let's move on, shall we?" Lisa snapped in irritation.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Lisa. I think if I play my cards right... and I can be such a good player, I could get everything I want," Jack purred his eyes full of lust upon Ianto, as he reluctantly released his tight grip on Ianto's hand, more out of necessity than desire to do so. As it was, he had become uncomfortably hard... much more and he would be dragging Ianto into his office, Lisa or not. And, knowing his sister as he did... she was here for a reason.

She smirked at him, before saying, "Always the dreamer, aren't you, Jack?"

"Of course," he replied blandly. "Now, what can I help you with tonight?"

"Quite simply - Daddy," she said with a grimace, knowing Jack didn't get on so well with their father, but he was the last hope in Ianto gaining approval.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, much as one does towards one that has lost a fragile grip on their mind. Followed by mocking laughter, "Lisa, this amuses me. How can you possibly think I can help with _him_? You know we have nothing but open contempt for each other."

"Lisa? You never told me that," Ianto mused, finding interest in having something in common with Jack Harkness.

"It's nothing, Ianto. They just agree to disagree," she answered brightly, never accepting they couldn't make peace.

"Don't you believe it. At my send off to college, when most father's are giving the 'positive enforcement' speech, dear Dad said,_ "Make sure to make a living will, and when you become HIV infected from your lifestyle - DON'T call me for help. A queer son is no son of mine." _

Lisa glared at Jack, as she smiled at Ianto reassuringly, "Ignore him, Ianto. He tends to exaggerate."

Jack pierced Ianto with cold, serious eyes, as he prompted, "You've met my Father? Who do you believe?"

"Ummm, I don't think I want to get in the middle here... but if I had to hazard a guess I would say that was a long time ago, and maybe Lisa wasn't privy to the full story," Ianto answered trying to pacify them both, while having no doubt Jack was telling the absolute truth.

"You're supposed to be on _my_ side, Ianto," she said with a continued glare.

Frowning at his poor choice of words with Lisa when she was being overly sensitive, he mildly patronized, "Of course, I am, sweetie - I'm just saying- "

Jack watched them both with amusement... the 'sweetie' he found to more sarcastic than genuine... or at least, he hoped. The last thing he wanted was the gorgeous Ianto Jones to actually be in love with his sister, although from what he had glimpsed so far... he would say it was an infatuation at best. Something was missing in this equation... and he was determined to discover exactly what.

"As, I was saying... we need help with Daddy. If Ianto and I can ever have a serious relationship we need Daddy's approval. Ianto comes from a very conservative home, he believes he must have the consent of the Father. Well... that doesn't look very promising. I had thought maybe Ianto could get a job in the family corporation, mainly as a way to break the ice - get to know each other better. Daddy adamantly refused. It seems he doesn't trust Ianto," she went on to say in a mad rush.

"First of all, Ianto... don't take that to heart. Our father will never approve of any man Lisa dates. She is the 'trademark' Daddy's girl. Why the rush though? If it's not that serious yet," Jack prodded more for himself than for their benefit, wanting more assurance that this relationship wasn't on a solid course yet.

"Oh, I don't, Sir. I just agree that it would be good to have your father's approval, in the event our relationship became serious. I thought it sounded like a good plan, most particularly as I was in between positions right now," Ianto dropped in subtly, but not enough for Jack not to notice, earning him another glare from Lisa who knew her brother entirely too well.

Jack turned sideways in his seat, draping his arm around the back of the booth... behind Ianto, not quite touching, leaning in closer as he asked, "And... what kind of work do you do, gorgeous?"

"For God's sake, Jack. He has a name," Lisa grumbled.

"It's okay, Lisa. I don't mind. In answer to your question, Sir... I am in security, private and on the corporate level," he answered.

"How interesting. Mind if I ask what happened with your last position?" Jack asked curiously, having more and more of a good feeling building now.

"Economic cutbacks. The company I worked for decided to go the route of security systems and monitors. So, when Lisa said your father had an opening... in my particular field, I thought it would be a good opportunity for a variety of reasons," Ianto answered, partially truthful. The cutbacks had been true, but they had not let him go... he had suggested the option and even installed their new security system, privately still on the payroll managing it for them; while determining this would be the perfect opportunity to get his foot in the Harkness door. Only it hadn't worked out that way... so far.

Jack watched Ianto thoughfully, thinking so many pieces remained missing... but he was patient, to a certain degree, he would fish them all out in his own time. Stroking his chin, in deep thought, Jack finally spoke, "Maybe we can help each other out, Ianto Jones."

"How so, Sir?" Ianto asked respectfully, trying not to appear overly anxious.

"Well, it so happens the club is lacking a trained security advisor. I had to fire him last week for inappropriate conduct. Right now, I am in the same position... elaborate security systems and cameras. However, it's really not good enough for a club of this size and customer flow."

"No, I agree, you need a man on the premises, even solely to serve as a deterrent."

"Exactly. I'll tell you what...why don't you come around tomorrow afternoon, say two p.m. with a listing of your references, and we will see what we can do," Jack offered, trying not to be overly enthusiastic... but thinking this would benefit him in a multiple of ways.

"Thank you, Sir... and if it works out that you do wish to obtain my services it would be the start of a family connection, in the event my relationship with Lisa further develops," Ianto answered, trying not to sound too excited, unaware Jack was handling him in the same manner.

Jack smiled at Ianto's choice of words, with very explicit thoughts coming to mind. _Oh yes, gorgeous. I would more than enjoy obtaining your 'special' services. I do so hope your references check out... having you here on a nightly basis could be so very pleasurable... _

Lisa clapped her hands together in glee, in her mind perceiving it as a done deal. Continuing on in foolish optimism, "Once Daddy knows this he will warm up to Ianto. Thank you, Jack."

"Don't thank me yet. I have to see Ianto's references, and cover it with Owen... although, I don't see him as being a problem," Jack smirked.

Clearing his throat nervously, Ianto said, "Well, thank you for the opportunity, Sir. I am hopeful you will find my references to be more than satisfactory."

"I have no doubt that I will. And, now I had better make my rounds... hopefully soon I will have some assistance in that particular task," Jack said with a wink towards Ianto.

Jack left the table, with a smile on his face, knowing he wasn't going to be satisfied tonight by this delicious speciman of a man... but feeling he would, in time. For some reason, he knew Ianto's references would check out... he could instinctively feel his skill in that particular profession, but in the process he would enjoy an in depth interview process. One that could be only be attributed to Jack Harkness. As he rejoined Owen, still seated at the bar, Jack's eyes fell once more on Ianto Jones, elated that the Welshman's eyes were still upon him. Jack gave him a wink, along with the Harkness smile, laughing in pleasure when he could see the nervous flush staining his cheeks in the distance.

Oh yes, this would work out nicely, he thought. Come tomorrow, Ianto would have an interview he will never forget, never doubting that he would be giving Ianto the job. What choice did he really have? Primarily, it had been because he wanted the man more than he had ever wanted anything... or anyone. He still wanted him, and fully intended on having him. However, now he realized there was more... a mystery surrounded one Ianto Jones, and he was just the man to solve it.

His eyes continuing to focus on him, Jack thought - _I don't know what you are up to, my gorgeous Welshman... but I will find out. And... in the process, I have the feeling we are going to have one hell of a good time..._

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

________________

**Note: Unfortunately, a bit of angst in this chapter, but as promised we begin to answer questions about Ianto's past... which will more than explain his vendetta against Jack and Lisa's father. Thanks so much for the support to this alternate universe I have created for them. I hope you enjoy! Please share your thoughts with me. They do motivate me to write faster.**

**Chapter 4 **

Following a solid hour of tossing and turning, Ianto abandoned all hope of sleep as he sat up in the bed, running his fingers through his already mussed hair. He shook his head in irritation at how badly his plans were going. Sure, the meeting with Jack Harkness had been a success... if you called having the brother of your girlfriend constantly making sexual overtures towards you as successful. Ianto smiled as he thought of that initial encounter. Not quite the meeting he had anticipated. He had known from his prior investigation of the man that he was openly gay... but that he would be as outspoken and outrageous - and in the presence of his baby sister... Ianto had most definitely not expected that.

Then came the unsettling realization that the former Captain's advances had not been abhorrent to him. If he was to be honest with himself, and Ianto Jones was never anything less - he had been intrigued with Jack Harkness immediately; to the point of actually enjoying the attention he was being awarded by the splendid man. _Splendid man_ - no... he didn't just think that to himself. It had to be the result of sleep deprivation. Nothing else made any sense. That in combination of the stress he had been undergoing in what had been years now to reach this pivotal point was the only logical explanation he_ could_ or _would_ accept.

Ianto Jones was not attracted to men, not even ones displayed so appealingly as Jack Harkness. He instantly grimaced at the continued recognition of Jack's appeal, deciding to shrug it off as a natural appreciation of anything beautiful, whether male or female. It did not mean he was attracted to the man in a sexual way. How could he be? He was dating Lisa. It didn't matter why he had begun seeing her... the only thing that really mattered was he considered himself to be with her now. Didn't he?

For now, he could only think of one thing. A plan that was invariably going straight to hell. He had been counting on getting in the door with Lisa's father... not with the son, one by his own admission that had nothing but an unsatisfactory relationship with their father. Of course, that in itself could present another opportunity, Ianto thought to himself. Maybe, in time he could gain Jack's support. Differences or not, would Jack Harkness ever become a party to something that would hurt his own father? Because bottom line, Ianto Jones intended on taking the elder Harkness down. He would not stop until he had destroyed the man, no matter the consequences.

Ianto moved around his bedroom, his eyes unwillingly falling on the desk calendar, knowing how this date always affected him. He sat down at the desk, his brow furrowed in thought and utter despair, reminiscent of the last time he had seen his father, thirteen years ago on this day. Ianto had only been twelve at the time, and as on any other normal day he had proceeded to rush into the dining room to share breakfast with his father before he left for the office. Mom usually shared coffee with Dad before Ianto came downstairs, and then went about her morning tasks, obviously giving them a bit of father and son time; with his father's often long hours this was the only time to regularly achieve that.

On that morning, she was outside doing some work in her rose bushes... one of her greatest loves. Ianto had always thought he had one of the most devoted Mom's in the world... and only hoped when he grew up he would find someone exactly like her. Although, at that point in time he couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere other than where he was right now... under the loving care of two wonderful parents.

However, on that morning... Dad was not alone. In the dining room arguing heatedly with his father was his business partner, Jack Harkness, Sr. - Ianto had only met him on a few occasions, all social gatherings he had been required to attend, but in each of them he had left with a very unpleasant feeling. Of course, then he didn't understand it. He just marked it off to an adult that just rubbed him the wrong way. Normal enough feeling, he thought. Not to fully understand until much later his unease towards Jack Harkness, Sr. was very well founded.

Hearing the loud voices, Ianto took a step back thinking this was something he really wasn't supposed to be hearing... and yet he remained curious despite knowing it was wrong to stay. Resting his cheeks in the palms of his hands, Ianto remember back with clarity the heated, yet brief discussion.

______

_"Jack, I don't appreciate you disrupting the peace of my home with this tirade... that is all of your own doing!" Ralph Jones, spat out vehemently._

"I realize this... Ralph. All I'm asking for is more time... " Jack demanded.

With a deep sigh, his father answered, "You know I can't do that. This goes beyond friendship, or us. You embezzled a great deal of funds, from our business accounts. This breaks federal laws. I can only give you until the end of the day... if all the money is not returned in full by then, I must report this to the authorities."

"You are being unreasonable. I needed that money to pay some debts to some very dangerous men. My life was at risk. I just need some time, Ralph. You are a genius with numbers, you can cover this up for awhile," his partner all but growled in anger and despair.

"I know I probably could... but I won't do this. You not only betrayed my trust, you also broke the law. I'm sorry about your dilemma, but I warned you about that gambling problem. I told you to get it under control before it cost you everything... it appears you didn't listen to me," Ralph Jones answered, shaking his head sadly.

Ianto watched from his vantage point as Mr. Harkness got directly in his father's face, causing him to think about going in to interrupt them... afraid for his father, but realizing his father wouldn't want him involved in his business; along with knowing there was nothing he could do. With a hiss, Mr. Harkness snarled, "You will be sorry, Ralph. Mark my words... you will be so very sorry."

"I am already sorry, Jack. Sorry that you cared nothing about your business partner, or the business we created together. Sorry that you only cared about your own selfish gains, not even considering how this will effect your family. For once, do the right thing, Jack. Sign the papers that ends our partnership... and replace the money. Fail to do so, and consequences must follow." his father spoke with determination.

Ianto could hear the pen click, and a bold slashing of a signature on the offered papers. Before leaving, Mr. Harkness issued his last threat, "There's your fucking signature... the company reverts back to you. Watch your back, Ralph Jones... there will be a payday attached. I swear, you WILL pay."

He had watched for long moments as his dad took his seat once again, his hand shaking as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips. When Ianto braved the nerve to step inside, he looked up towards his son with a welcoming yet, suspicious smile.

"How long have you been here, Ianto?" he asked with concern.

Ianto never lied to his father, and decided he wasn't going to start now. With a slight flush, he answered, "For awhile, Dad. Mr. Harkness seemed really mad at you... "

"Hmmmph, yes, well things go that way sometimes. Now, Ianto... I need you to make me a promise... man to man," his father whispered to him.

Inwardly beaming at his father's choice of words, Ianto answered as he bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically. "Anything, Dad. You know that."

"That I do, son. This is very simple - what you heard in here, must stay in here. This is very personal, private business. You can't tell anyone... not even your mother. You know how she feels about fighting... and this would unduly upset her," his father said imploring his cooperation. "Can I count on you, Ianto?"

"Of course you can. I won't say a word ever - I promise," he said, smiling at his father with all the love he held for him shining in his eyes.

"Thank you. Now eat your breakfast, and I will take you to school," he responded, before picking up his morning paper.

However, Dad never took him to school that day. One hour later, as they were making their way to the car, gunfire resounded from a car laying in wait on the small road beside their house. Unfortunately, for them... their home was secluded, set back from the road... devoid of any neighbors for miles. Dad had chosen it specifically, thinking it more secure... ironically, that had proven to be anything but the case. Ianto watched in horror as his father was gunned down by the masked man, repeated bullets piercing his flinching flesh until it moved no longer... cold familiar eyes staring back at him, ones he could not recognize then. Then the gunman turned the gun towards Ianto, pumping two more shots into him; incapacitating Ianto, rendering him unconscious.

Before he lost consciousness, he could hear his mother screaming as she rushed from the back of the house to find her husband and child brutally gunned down.

Following a long recovery period, where young Ianto had to slowly regain the use of his legs, he came to the awareness that he was now alone. His mother went into a catatonic stupor... where she still remained to this day. The investigation had been marked as closed with the explanation: gang attack. There had been nobody to take charge of him, relegating him to the harsh world of foster care. Once Ianto was fully recovered, he remembered those eyes that stared back at him, with not only his father's death within them... but his own as well. They were the eyes of Jack Harkness. Of course, his foster parents humored him, but didn't believe him. They were only being kind to him knowing he had a huge trust fund that was his when he turned twenty-one. Until then, it was monitored by his father's attorney.

Once, Ianto had become of legal age, he claimed his inheritance... and used a portion of it to investigate fully the Harkness family. He knew everything about them. The years had given him patience to restrain from simply killing the elder Harkness, although that would give him the greatest of pleasure. But, he realized he wanted much more than his death... he wanted what he had stolen from his father... he wanted the business out of his hands, back into the Jones family where it rightfully belonged. Ianto remembered back to the documents Harkness had signed before the shooting, assuming he had somehow retrieved them. How he didn't know. Someday he would have that answer as well.

Eyes blazing with pain as they always did on this day, Ianto fervently vowed, "I don't care if my plans are currently floundering. I swear, Harkness... you will pay for the destruction of my family. No matter who I have to use in the process, I will bring you down. No matter how long it takes... I will destroy you."

___

* * *

_

A few hours later, Ianto arrived at the mental facility that had been his mother's home for the past thirteen years. He visited her once a week, he couldn't handle more frequent visits. The sight of his formerly vibrant mother translated to this state of catatonia was on many days more than he could bear. Another reason for his savage hatred towards Jack Harkness, Sr.

He sat by her bedside, grasping her hand tightly within his, tears falling from his eyes as he saw her unblinking stare... seeing nor feeling nothing in her stupor. With a ragged whisper, "I know it's a rough day, Mom. I wish you would come back to me... God how I wish that. I need you, we need each other. Dad would want us to be strong for each other... for him."

Each week, Ianto made pleas to his mom, hoping to elicit some sort of response in her... never any forthcoming. Over the years coming to the acceptance that she was going to remain like this forever. Still he continued to try. Ianto Jones was not a man to give up... no matter what the odds of success or failure. He couldn't fully extinguish the hope one day she would respond again.

Before leaving, he kissed her softly on the cheek, murmuring a solemn vow, "I know I can never bring him back to you, Mom. But... I know who did this... and I will make them pay for it. I swear this to you - I will make that man pay."

Wiping tears from his eyes, he walked towards the door, unseeing of the first flicker of response in his mom in the past thirteen years. As the door closed behind Ianto, a single tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

_

* * *

_

Jack surveyed his appearance in the mirror, smiling as he thought of the meeting that was soon to commence. Such plans he had for this interview. Ones that he hoped didn't include his sister. Surely, she wouldn't tag along. This was to be a job interview... her presence would be inappropriate, and a deterrent as well. Jack knew how to work every situation to his advantage... and with one Ianto Jones, he intended to do just that.

Moments later, he returned to his office, eyes closing in anticipation as he heard the tapping on his door. With a smile, Jack advanced forwards opening the door slowly to face the delectable Ianto Jones. He found his eyes, curiously moving over the form of this man... thinking maybe in the cold light of day, Ianto wouldn't look so good... still be so damned tempting. Jack had thought wrong. If he had wanted him last night, it was nothing compared to now. It was only growing, in more ways than one.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I do hope I'm not disturbing anything," he said as he peered around to see the correspondence that lay upon Jack's desk, ignored and unfinished.

"Ianto, you are indeed disturbing... but not regarding any work on my desk," Jack said with a slight wink.

Blushing at Jack's forwardness, Ianto replied, "I brought a file with my references, if you are still interested in them."

"I am more than interested. Please have a seat, while I take a look," Jack invited as he closed the door behind them, moving to the other side of his desk to view Ianto's offered resume.

Ianto took a seat as he nervously looked around, taking in all of the unique artifacts that decorated the room, before saying, "This is quite an interesting office, Mr. Harkness. I trust you decorated it yourself."

"Thank you, Ianto. I traveled a great deal when I was in the Special Services. I picked up some interesting pieces along the way," he said in response, as he continued to read both the file, and Ianto's body language at the same time.

Long silent moments passed, before Jack finally looked up to speak again. Placing the file on his desk, he stood up to move around it, bracing his body against it before speaking, "This looks very impressive, Ianto... almost too much so. However, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, so to speak. I can offer you a trial security position in my club. If it goes well, which I think it should, you will be given the position of head of security. Right now, security is mainly managed by my mostly silent partner, Owen Harper. He would very much appreciate being relieved of that duty, being that unfortunate circumstances brought that to place."

"I understand, Sir. I am grateful for the opportunity. I trust that you will find my skills extremely satisfactory," Ianto countered, more than aware how Jack would take his words, along with his tone... having no problem with a little harmless flirtation, thinking it couldn't hurt in his goal to acquire Jack's help in his own personal matters... down the road. And, he felt a bit more confident now. Surely, Jack wouldn't actively pursue a man in his employ, in addition to being the boyfriend of his sister. Not that the latter had mattered to Jack last night... but he thought the business connection just might.

Looking at him shrewdly, Jack whispered, "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Jones? Because, let me make one thing perfectly clear... being in my employ will never protect you from any pursuit. Not you... Ianto Jones."

"Need I remind you, Sir - that would be harrassment... " he said with a cocky smile.

Jack leaned down so his arms braced each arm of the chair that contained his desire, before he rasped in hunger, "No harrassment, Ianto. Harrassment is using sex as leverage in keeping your job... or in making you uncomfortable. Neither are the case here, are they Mr. Jones?"

"What exactly are you implying, Mr. Harkness?" Ianto stammered out breathlessly, seeing Jack's perfect mouth coming even closer.

Bypassing the tempting lips that all but beseeched him to taste them, Jack moved his lips to ghost against Ianto's ear, as he softly whispered, "No implications, sweetheart. One, I would never use your job to harrass you into having sex with me. You will do that of your own free will. And, in regards to making you uncomfortable with my pursuits... we both know that to be false as well."

Jerking his head back from the breath that virtually scorched him, Ianto asked, "How can you be so sure, Sir?"

"Because my dear, Ianto... you are attracted to me. Now, that brings about a question of my own," Jack answered, his own head rearing back to study Ianto closely.

"That would be?"

"I felt your reaction to me last night, as I do in your eyes right now. You want me, Ianto... and I have the feeling this is only the beginning of your discovery of that want. My question is simple: why the hell are you seeing my sister? When we both know what you really want is right here..." Jack growled as he moved towards Ianto again with the express intent of claiming his beautiful full lips, ones that he was certain intended to spout off more denials.

Uncaring of the answer at this moment, or of anything other than finally tasting this man; Jack realized that Ianto Jones was not entirely what he seemed to be... but right now all he cared about was making this man he yearned for _his_.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Sorry for the delay. Work and holidays are really kicking me back right now. This chapter isn't as long as my normal ones, but it ended where I needed. Much more as quickly as I can. Thanks for those comments and please keep them coming. They are truly motivating! =)

**Chapter 5**

Consumed.

That was exactly what Ianto felt as Jack's hot gaze enveloped him, virtually burning into him as he seemed to intuitively absorb Ianto's every reaction. As Ianto's own eyes darkened at the nearing approach of Jack's mouth, he could discern an all knowing smile spreading across Jack's incredibly beckoning lips. Their lips only a breath apart now, Ianto could feel the heat from Jack's mouth, gently caressing his own. His own opened and closed, as he tried to formulate some type of resistance.

Jack smiled at him in understanding, moving his hand to cup the back of Ianto's neck in his palm, before he whispered raggedly, "Not a word, gorgeous. We can talk later. Don't fight it. You need it... you've wanted this kiss from the moment we met. God knows, it's all I've thought about from the time I saw you walking across the room in my club."

"I-ah, don't. You're wrong, Sir... This is unappropriate, and what about L-lisa?" Ianto nervously stammered, trying to think of something - anything to slow down this determined, and all too appealing man.

"Shhhhh, Ianto. Just one kiss. Where's the harm in that? I promise if you don't like it I won't do it again... but I have a feeling you will more than like it... you will become addicted to it, as I know I will to you," Jack answered in a harsh growl, before giving Ianto no more opportunity to retreat, as his lips crashed down to claim the slightly parted ones of _his_ Ianto Jones. Already in his own mind thinking of Ianto as his, knowing he had no right to do so... only knowing that he had to find a way to make it be.

This man was special. He didn't belong with his flighty half-sister. He belonged with him. And, when Jack Harkness wanted something this badly - that was exactly what he had. Winning Ianto over would be his most important challenge yet. He would not stop until victory was completely awarded to him.

Jack moaned the moment their lips connected. From the first sight of this man it had been all he could do not to drag him away and devour him... those feelings were nothing compared to the lust he was feeling right now. His tongue seeking its way through the small opening Ianto had so graciously allowed, Jack framed Ianto's face in between his hands as he began to explore the inner depths inside of this beautiful man's mouth. One thing Jack knew for certain as he intimately explored the recesses of Ianto's mouth - he would never get tired of the taste of this man. He didn't know how he knew this... he only knew that he did.

_Damn, how I want this man_, was Jack's most fervent thought. He was a man of great experience... but nothing in his past could compare to this, and it was only a simple kiss. He felt electrified. He wanted to keep kissing him forever. For certain, he wanted this man for himself, and he didn't much care what it took to achieve that - only that it did.

They both moaned simultaneously when their tongues touched the other's. Ianto's hand grasped the sides of the chair tightly, telling himself it to be nerves... and not the unspoken knowledge to keep his hands busy to keep them from touching Jack. That couldn't be the case... not at all. To do so would mean he wanted this... wanted Jack Harkness. It was just a harmless little kiss, an adventure into the unknown. Now that he had experienced it, surely it would be enough. He was not gay. He was dating Lisa. More importantly, he needed Lisa... no matter how much her brother affected him. Feeling the sudden surging in his cock, he knew he couldn't deny being affected by Jack... an admission he planned to only make to himself, telling himself it would be fine once he got out of this man's arms.

Ianto tried to stammer out a protest when Jack's hands began to loosen his tie in an obvious prelude to unbuttoning his shirt to explore the skin beneath. "Ummmm, I ahhhh this isn't a good idea, Sir."

"I think it's an excellent idea, Ianto. Tell me you don't want me to touch you... that you don't want my mouth all over this perfect body of yours," Jack purred in a voice dripping of sex, sliding his lips down the side of Ianto's neck, as his hands began to unbutton his shirt... needing his hands on the younger man's skin _now_.  
"What about Lisa? And... I'm working for you now... " Ianto said in an unsuccessful attempt to dodge Jack's hands, knowing he was only half heartedly attempting to do so.

"Mmmmmm, you taste so good Ianto Jones. Let's not worry about that right now... it will all work itself out. Right now, all I can think about is how much I fucking want you. Just relax, gorgeous... I can make you feel so good... if you only let me," Jack growled, as he began to spread Ianto's shirt open, lowering his opened mouth against Ianto's muscled and slightly heaving chest.

As Jack's tongue made a slow but determined path to a nipple, Ianto groaned out his response, unable to resist touching Jack any longer. Reaching up he sunk his fingers into Jack's hair, unintentionally bringing his mouth tighter to his chest, rasping out, "What are you doing to me, Jack Harkness?"

With a low throaty chuckle, Jack whispered, "Feels so good doesn't it? Ahhhh the things I plan to do to this body of yours. Trust me, Ianto Jones... you will never feel anything like what I can make you feel."

Jack knew he was arrogant, entirely too self assured, but with Ianto he felt it to be more than justified. Ianto wanted him badly... he just knew it. He had felt that instant chemical reaction the moment they had met. For sure, Lisa was an obstacle... but one he intended to breach. It had been obvious to him they were not intimately involved - yet. That made him feel a little better about stealing her boyfriend. He rationalized it to himself that the two of them were obviously not committed yet, and the fact of Ianto's obvious reaction to him. Ianto wanted the same things as Jack did... and Jack Harkness was a man of drive and determination. He would make certain that Ianto accepted and fully explored what he knew they could have - together.

Jack's tongue hungrily lapped at each nipple, before gliding it down the middle of Ianto's toned, yet quivering stomach, pausing only to look up at Ianto... allowing him to see the primal heat in his wanting gaze. The fire in his eyes leaving no doubt as to his intended destination. Ianto's own eyes beginning to glaze over, both of them knowing Ianto was weakening in considerable proportions. So lost in each other's eyes, they were completely oblivious to the door suddenly opening.

"Jack, I have a question about those new headsets you wanted to order -" Owen began, looking up with a frown that quickly turned into an irritated snort. "Damnit Harkness, can't you even lock the door when you are doing _this_?"

With a glare Jack slowly straightened to his full height, clipping out harshly, "That problem is easily remedied. Have you heard of this _not_ so new custom... called knocking?"

"Cute. If this is a new interview practice, leave me out of it. I will just hang in the bar and let you do the hiring."

Watching with displeasure as Ianto quickly righted his clothing, Jack answered, "I think you know that it's not, Owen. However, this is a very _special_ case."

"Spare me the details. Well... since Jack isn't going to introduce us anytime soon-" Owen bit out. Extending his hand to a flushed Ianto, he said, "I'm Owen Harper, Jack's business partner."

"Silent partner," Jack growled.

Pumping his hand enthusiastically, Ianto murmured, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Harper. I'm Ianto Jones."

"Likewise, Ianto - although under more ideal circumstances would have been preferable. You are taking the security position?" he asked.

Nodding in agreement, "Yes, Sir. That's the plan. When would you like me to start?"

Both men looking at him, replied in unison, for obviously different reasons, "Tonight."

"Very well. What time should I arrive? I have another appointment... and I haven't worked night security in so long, that I had better get some rest."

Jack answered, "Normally 9 pm, however tonight I would like you here an hour earlier. We need to go over the particulars, the rounds you need to make at what time... and, of course, fit you with a special headset."

"And... the dress attire, Sir?" Ianto asked, finally forcing himself to look at Jack again.

"This is an upscale club, I prefer suits on my security staff... and, it goes without saying... you look _good_ in a suit... " Jack drawled sexily.

"Jack! For God's sake... " Owen grumbled.

Ianto smiled at both of them, backing towards the door... knowing he had survived a close call with Jack, further realizing he needed to get out of here now... while Owen was still present. With a nod, he answered, "I will see you this evening, then."

Owen nodded, not looking at Ianto, his eyes focused in disbelief on his best friend and business partner. Shaking his head, as he heard Jack whisper, "Count on it, gorgeous."

When Ianto was gone, Owen turned to Jack snapping, "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Jack."

With a predatory smile, Jack responded in a gravelly tone, "I know exactly what I am doing, Owen. And, I intend to keep up the pressure until I get exactly what I want."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Okay, here we go... at last. Holiday and work continues to slow me down. This one is a much longer chapter... hopefully that makes the wait better. Thank you to those who are reading and supporting this story. It means so much to me. Please continue to leave your thoughts, it is truly motivating, along with pushing me to write all the faster.

**Chapter 6**

Ianto sat patiently waiting to be seen by his attorney, formerly his father's legal counsel. He had been truthful when he had told Jack he had another appointment before going home to rest... this was one he had anticipated for such a long time now. He knew financially he wasn't quite ready for this step yet, but he was in a good enough position to get the ball rolling, and his new job should solidify his endeavors. This might be a long process but the rewards would be worth any personal suffering accrued.

As much as Ianto wanted to wipe Jack Harkness, Sr. off of the face of the earth, and granted he deserved just that... intellectually he knew that was not where to strike at the man's heart... his weakness. Money, prestige and power were the core of the eldest Harkness. Damaging those essential ingredients would provoke the destruction of the evil man. His second weakness appeared to be his daughter, Lisa... but Ianto knew he wasn't going to attack in that direction. Lisa cared for him, possibly was even falling in love with him; attacking her head-on would make him as much of a monster as her father. His conscience wouldn't allow him to procede so callously.

Of course, he realized any attack towards her father in effect would hurt Lisa, but that was part of the fallout of his revenge. He couldn't let her more tender feelings towards her father divert him from his purpose. The man was evil to the core, a thief, a liar, and a coldblooded murderer - atonement must be exacted. Ianto would not rest until it was complete. He hoped in doing so it would bring his mother back to the land of the living. If nothing else positive came of this, having his mother back as an active part of his life would be worth any sacrifice to achieve it.

He realized when all was said and done he would lose Lisa. No matter how much she may love him... she was her father's little girl, she would stand by him. Perhaps if her father produced an admission of guilt, she may soften her heart... but Ianto didn't see that happening. Either way, Lisa in her kind and naive heart would expect Ianto to forgive her father... and move on. That was something Ianto could not and would not _ever_ do. He wasn't sure why the prospect of Lisa rejecting him wasn't more disturbing to him. It bothered him... but did it devastate him... wound him? No, it did not.

That alone reaffirmed what he already knew to be true. As much as he cared for Lisa, he did not love her; nor carry any of the romantic feelings she held for him. If anything, his feelings for her felt more comparable to those reserved for a sibling. Ianto knew her feelings were of a far different nature for him. Part of him wondered now that he was in the door, so to speak, with her brother if now was the time to let her down easy... before breaking her heart any further. But... Ianto knew he wouldn't do that, not yet. He had been planning this for so long now, and he knew he still could need her... if nothing else than to get into the Harkness family home when he felt the need to do so. And, he knew there would be a point when he would need to do just that.

Then, there was the former Captain Jack Harkness. What a complex man. One that took him totally off guard and transported his mind and body to places he never thought to go. The things he had felt not only in the man's arms... but under his gaze, even from their initial encounter. When his hot gaze had enveloped him, all other thoughts had escaped him. Right or wrong, Lisa, his agenda... everything evaporated that was not centered around the all too beguiling man.

Ianto didn't understand it. Couldn't grasp what pulled him towards Jack. He was _not_ gay. He had never been with a man; nor could he recall having the desire of doing so. Yet, those moments in Jack's office had been the most erotic ones of Ianto's recollection. If he was to be completely honest with himself, and he always was that - he had wanted Jack Harkness in those moments. He had wanted nothing more than to stay in his strong arms and explore the new, unknown desire that had befallen him. Jack was not only part of the Harkness family, the son of the man he wanted to destroy... but also his employer. Ianto knew he was in a most precarious position here.

Nothing could distract him from his goal. Intuitively, Ianto knew Jack was going to be much more than a distraction. As he also knew Jack wouldn't back down from his newest employee. Jack had made it blatantly obvious he wanted Ianto, with the intention of finding a way to achieve that same want. Question now was: could Ianto maintain his focus and prevent just that from happening? His biggest fear was that in time with what he knew would be continued pursuits from the determined Captain, would he even want to resist him?

"Sir? Mr. Jones?" the receptionist queried in what Ianto assumed must have been repeated attempts.

Shaking his head dazedly, Ianto replied, "I'm sorry. My mind wandered a bit."

"Yes, I have been calling out to you for several minutes. I hope everything is okay... " she stated in apparent concern.

"Oh yes, just much on my mind."

With a nod along with a smile of understanding, she said, "Mr. Kimball will see you now."

"Thank you," Ianto answered with a smile, standing to enter the office that he hoped would be the beginning to the end of this long fought journey.

The rotund, balding man looked up at Ianto's approach with a warm smile, standing to greet him with a hearty handshake, before motioning him to be seated. Clasping his hands together on his desk, he asked, "So, what can I do for you Ianto? It's been a long time."

"That it has, Sir. I have a task that I was hoping you could handle for me. I must confess I'm not completely certain how to best proceed, and I thought of you, my father's lawyer and trusted friend," Ianto said truthfully.

"Of course, son. Not a day goes by that I don't think of your father, or his tragic passing. What can I do?"

"I am looking to make some stock investments in a particular company. The hitch is that I need it done very discreetly. If certain parties discover I am buying vast amounts of shares they could try to hinder me," Ianto explained, knowing no matter how hard of times Harkness Enterprises had suffered over the years, if Jack Harkness, Sr. discovered what Ianto was attempting to do, he would bankrupt himself to prevent the company his father had founded from reverting back into the Jones family.

"How interesting. A corporate takeover?" he smiled in admiration. "Well, that is a bit out of my field... but I can work with a broker directly, and keep you out of it for as long as you need. How much are you looking to initially invest... and what is the company?"

Ianto pulled out a check in the amount of 25 thousand dollars, handing it to his wide eyed attorney, smiling as he said, "I think this will be a good start. I can liquidate some other resources if need be, but I thought this would be a good starting point. Of course, minus your fee from the check... the rest I would like to begin buying up shares, and again leaving me out of the exchange - for now."

"It's an excellent start, however not nearly enough for a takeover. And, the company?" he asked with interest.

Lifting his eyes to meet Bryan Kimball's eyes, seeing the instant look of dismay and concern as he answered, "Harkness Enterprises."

"Ianto, this course is going to lead you to nothing but disappointment... no matter what you do, you can never bring back your father," he answered shaking his head sadly.

"I know that. This bastard stole everything from me. You weren't there that morning to hear them. Harkness committed serious crimes against my father, then signed over the partnership to him... next my father was killed and the documents mysteriously went missing. I only want to bring the company my father built, with very little help from his partner back under the Jones control. Is that so much to understand, Sir?" Ianto practically implored of him.

Sighing deeply, Bryan answered, "Of course it isn't, Ianto. However, if this is all true, keep in mind you are dealing with a very ruthless and dangerous man. I would hate to see hurt."

"Don't worry, I will be careful and I do appreciate your concern. My father's trust in you was very well placed," Ianto said, standing up preparing to leave.

"Thank you, son. Your father was like a brother to me. He is greatly missed. It goes without saying, if your allegations regarding Harkness are true, I want nothing more than to see him suffer as well. I will do all that I can to assist you, and be in touch soon regarding the shares."

With a smile, Ianto gratefully responded, "Thank you, Sir. Your support and assistance means more to me than I can say."

"You will always have that. Good day, Ianto," he said with a terse smile, concern for the young man still apparent in his eyes, although seemingly resigned to how Ianto had decided to proceed.

"Have a good day. I will talk to you soon," Ianto smiled before heading out of the office, deciding to walk the rest of the short distance to his apartment.

Feeling his cellular vibrating in his pocket, Ianto grimaced when he recognized the caller as Lisa. He had forgotten to call her after his interview with Jack had ended. She was no doubt very anxious, along with curious about the results.

Flipping it open, Ianto answered with a soft, "Hi, Lisa."

"Ianto Jones! Why haven't you phoned me yet? I have to hear from my brother that you got the job - he was only too happy to be the one to share the news," Lisa sharply scolded him.

Smirking, Ianto thought,_ I'm sure he enjoyed that immensely._ "Sorry, Lisa. It went longer than I expected, then I had other appointments. I simply forgot."

"Oh, alright. I guess it doesn't matter now. So, when do you start? More importantly, did he make a pass at you?" she asked knowingly.

"I think your brother would find a way to make a pass at a dead man," Ianto quipped. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle," he answered back, amazed at how skillful he was becoming at lying, even if he no longer was to himself. "I start tonight."

"Tonight? Wow, that is fast. Guess, he was in dire need. I'm sure you won't have to work at the club long, darling. Daddy will take notice and want to take you under his wing - I just know it."

Ianto rolled his eyes at her childish ideas. He couldn't believe she actually thought that would be the end result. Her father had taken an instant dislike to him... largely he thought due to Lisa being his little princess, but he also remembered how his eyes had narrowed on him coldly when the introductions had been made. Jones was a very common name, too much so to raise suspicion... however, when one had committed crimes such as Jack Harkness, Sr. had against his family, he decided a suspicious nature should be more than expected. Ianto wouldn't be the least bit surprised if Lisa's father had investigated him... if so, he would know he had an enemy in his midst. The fact that the man hadn't done anything yet to separate him from Lisa, told Ianto he hadn't done that. Which in itself Ianto thought to be very foolish in his position... or could Mr. Jack Harkness just be that clever... biding his time to attack the son of the father he had so brutally destroyed?

So much to ponder... and Ianto wouldn't rest until he had all the answers, along with bringing destruction to the elder Jack Harkness.

"We will see what happens, Lisa. I'm on my way home now, though. I should get some rest before starting tonight," he told her, not admitting to himself in this moment that he just wanted out of this call, and away from her.

"Yes, of course, sweetie. You get some rest... and don't take any crap from Jack. His bark is far worse than his bite."

Ianto shuddered momentarily with the thought of a bite from Jack Harkness. _Damn, what am I thinking? Yet again! I am not gay. I do not want Jack Harkness. He is my boss... and a means to a possible end. That's all it is... beginning and end.  
_  
"I will keep that in mind. Have a good evening, Lisa. I will call you in the morning," Ianto said, stepping into his apartment, preparing to force himself to sleep, knowing one thing for certain - he needed to have his wits about him tonight.

* * *

Precisely at ten minutes before eight, Ianto walked into the club, surveying the occupants with studied interest. He hadn't really taken in how large this club was during his first visit. The upper level alone was immense. The lower level split into several sections, the bar itself being its center point. The dim lighting gleamed off of the polished tables, with a dance floor that was one of the largest he had ever seen. To the rear of the dance floor, was a DJ in an enclosed booth that continuously kept the music playing without any delays. Looking around at the large crowd, along with the long line that had been waiting to enter, Ianto could readily see where security would be a much needed aspect. At first he had wondered if Jack had offered the job in deference to his sister... also mixed in with what Ianto recognized as growing lust for him, one that had been present from their first meeting. As he continued to observe the large masses of bodies drinking and dancing, Ianto fully recognized there was a job to be done here... and he intended to do it to the best of his ability.

Unsure of precisely where he was to meet his new boss, Ianto stood in the shadows continuing to observe when he saw Jack approaching him from the distance, with that encompassing smile that was becoming all too beguiling to him. Stopping just a hair's breath from him, Jack's eyes moved up and down him slowly, cocking his head as he took him in from all angles, before he whispered, "Punctual, I do like that, Ianto Jones. And, allow me to say... that suit is most exquisitely cut, most especially on you."

"Thank you, Sir... and punctuality, is an important commodity to me."

"An excellent one, to be sure. Okay, how about we adjourn to my office and get you set up. Sadly, there is some tedious paperwork you need to fill out and some basic instructions I need to give," Jack advised, as he urged him forward.

Ianto blanched slightly at the reference of Jack's office. He remembered his previous visit there only too well, along with the feeling of barely escaping. He wondered if such an incident would repeat itself... and how he would respond_ if _it did. As he walked with Jack, he gave him a side long glance, feeling comfortable at the moment in his boss' serious demeanor that he would stick to business - at least for the moment. Ianto didn't delude himself, he knew Jack would try again... what he didn't know was how he would respond. Was the first time just a shock to the system, a fluke... or did it mean something more? Ianto had the feeling he would be finding out.

Jack smiled as he placed his hand upon the small of Ianto's back, urging him into his office, telling him, "Relax, Ianto... now is not the time for me to jump you. Unfortunately, I must remember this is business and focus on that first... but, don't get too comfortable - there will be times when that will not be the case."

"I will keep that in mind, Sir," Ianto quirked, feeling safe for the moment.

"The Sir really is not necessary. We are very informal here... and I must confess when I hear it rolling off of that delicious Welsh tongue, it does presently unspeakable things to me- " Jack drawled huskily into Ianto's ear, as he motioned for him to be seated across from his desk.

"Harrassment, Sir... " Ianto drawled, enchanted despite himself. "I will try, although it's a habit of many years. I'm just programmed to be respectful to both elders and superiors."

"Ouch. I hadn't thought of that, although I'm not _that_ much older. Alright, enough of that. How about we get things all nice and legal and get this paperwork out of the way," Jack grumbled, as he handed Ianto a clipboard with various forms attached, standard procedure for any new job. As Ianto was filling out the forms, Jack continued, "Tonight I just want you to become familiar with the club, the rest of the staff, and the entire building. I need you to know the layout of every inch of space inside, along with the outside perimeter. I have a chart that sections off each area with a number, I need you to commit that to memory as quickly as you can. When we need to get to each other in a hurry, this will save time."

Continuing to fill out the forms, quickly and efficiently, Ianto looked up nodding in understanding, along with having a growing respect for Jack. He wasn't just a pretty face... and perfect body - _damn where did that thought come from?_ As he filled out and signed the last of the forms, his eyes settled on the salary Jack was committing to paying him. His eyes widened in stunned disbelief... surely it had to be an error. Clearing his throat, he paused to ask, "Ummm, Sir? This salary - I think you made a mistake. This is way too generous."

"Not at all. I'm paying you according to my intentions to quickly promote you to my head of security. I have checked out your references, and I have no doubt you will be running things smoothly and effectively. I am exceedinly generous with those who please me... and those who I wish to keep in my employ. This is a very important position. I don't want to search for a replacement anytime soon," Jack said in way of explanation.

Handing the clipboard back, Ianto answered softly, "I will do my best to live up to your expectations of me, Sir."

Eyes flaring for a moment, Jack murmured, "I have no doubts you will far exceed all of my expectations, Ianto... "

Ianto flushed, fully grasping the double meaning in Jack's words before he stammered, "Well, I - uhhhh guess I should get started... "

"Momentarily, Ianto. Just a few points to cover first," Jack said with a knowing smile, far from oblivious of the effect he had on the younger man... relishing it along with having every intention of continuing to build upon it. "I have one rule that is non-negotiable. Safety of my staff is of paramount concern. Never... and I repeat never are you to approach anyone that is either causing a disturbance or conducting criminal activity on your own. That is where the numbers and the headsets greatly come into play. You will push the button to speak, most often it will come to me... if I'm not available it would go to Owen - we will intercept them together, always trying to politely escort them to my office for more discreet conversation. If needed, the authorities would be contacted. Again, never proceed on your own. It is a risk to yourself as well as my customers. Any questions on that?"

"None, Sir," Ianto answered, transfixed at how Jack switched from business to flirtatious with the blink of an eye, realizing more and more how complex this man was... and how much he needed to keep his focus and his feet firmly planted on the ground with this one.

"Very good. Now, here is a printout of the building, inside and out. Again, this needs to be committed to memory. Each section is marked with a number. If I say I need you at area five... then you would go directly to that position. Once you have made a tour tonight, we will try that out... just to get your comfortable with the procedure. You don't have to stay in one position during the night. You are free to move around, through the crowd as you observe and maintain. However, at hourly intervals I need you to walk through each section making certain all is as it should be... directly after you will report via the headset. Questions before we head out?" Jack asked, watching Ianto closely, not displaying how difficult it was to focus solely on business, while knowing at the moment that was exactly what he needed to do.

"I don't think so, Sir. I am looking forward to the challenge," Ianto responded, finding that he was very much anticipating this new job, more than he ever thought possible, and his intention to do the best possible job he could do for Jack.

Standing up, Jack pulled out a small headset from his desk. He walked towards Ianto with a slight smirk as he said, "Well then, let's get you all hooked up. This headset is small... but very effective. I have new ones ordered that are even more compact, which will be much more discreet. There is a button for volume, an on/off switch, and one for talking. You will use this form of communication often throughout the night and should become skilled with it very quickly."

Taking the device from Jack's outstretched hand, Ianto studied it briefly before placing it behind his ear, as he told Jack, "I've used a device similar to this in the past. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent," Jack purred, moving to stand behind him, inspecting the attached device, not missing the opportunity to let his eyes leisurely scan the enticing back side of his new employee. Placing his lips against the shell of Ianto's ear, he whispered hotly, "Don't fool yourself that I won't find the time to pursue you, either. Keep in mind, my voice will most often be what is in your ear from the time you arrive until you depart for the evening. Never doubt I know exactly how to take advantage of that."

Jack smiled as he watched the departing form of his new security man as he fled from his office once again to begin his duties; one that Jack knew would be a learning experience for the younger man - in so many ways. And, Jack was more than able and willing to be the one that guided him. Moving out to his nearly filled club, Jack thought to himself:_ oh yes, you scurry away Ianto Jones... we will see what happens the next time I catch you alone, when business does not detain me. Then, I intend for a much different outcome to be our combined and most delicious pleasure. Soon, Mr. Jones - very soon._

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay on this update. Real life in combination with being on a four story rotation really kicks me back. Thank you to those who are reading & supporting this story. It means so much! Please keep giving me your thoughts - it does motivate me to keep writing! =)

**Chapter 7**

Less than an hour later, Jack sat at the bar drinking a club soda, wanting to stay calm and cool headed as he watched Ianto flanked by Owen descending from the upper level. He was glad he had asked Owen to go on his first hourly round with him; not trusting himself to resist slamming the gorgeous Welsh speciman into the nearest most vacant corner. Not the display he wanted to affect, as co-owner; more importantly - not how he deemed to be the wisest approach in convincing Ianto to see things _his_ way. And... convince him he would.

Damn, how he yearned for this man. Nothing in his past could compare to this want. What was so special about Ianto Jones? Jack didn't know - yet... but he fully intended to find out. He had the feeling there were many layers to Ianto Jones. Each question answered, only provoked him to ask more. As frustrating as it was waiting for him, when it was uncommon for him to need to wait for anyone, Jack found himself relishing the chase... more than convinced the end of the race would reap more rewards than he could possibly comprehend. He would enjoy each step that brought him closer to his goal, keeping in mind what would be the end result. Ianto Jones as - _his_. A vibrant force in his life... and in his bed.

Jack's eyes narrowed in concentration as he watched Ianto move towards the door - alone, eyes curious at Owen's approach. He was more than anxious to hear how the first hour and round had gone. Jack had a feeling about Ianto. He didn't hire him for this position, offering a more than generous salary for a man he was simply seeking to fuck. It went far beyond that. Ianto's references were more than impressive, along with Jack intuitively feeling that Ianto would be perfect in this club... as much as he felt he was for him. To Jack's way of thinking the only stumbling block was Lisa... no matter how casual they seemed together... in Ianto's mind they were still together. After the heated moment they had shared in his office this afternoon, Jack was certain Ianto was attracted to him. All, that remained was for Ianto to be available... once that happened he knew Ianto would respond to his desires... and then they would be truly together - in every way imaginable.

Turning his head towards Owen in silent query, he waited for his friend to motion to Rhys for his typical drink, before raising his brow impatiently.

"Well? How did it go?" Jack asked, in eager anticipation.

"Thanks, Rhys," he acknowledged, as he took a healthy swallow of his whiskey. "Like clockwork. I have to confess I was wrong."

Frowning, Jack asked, "Wrong about what?"

"I thought you placed Ianto in this position merely to put some separation between him and Lisa," he said meeting Jack's incredulous look. Defending himself with a semi outraged expression, "Well, it's your own fault, Harkness. You have been salivating since the moment you met him... what am I to think?"

"Damn, Owen... glad you think I'm that much of a louse. I would never lay out that kind of salary to someone I was simply lining up as a fuck buddy. Thought you would know at least that much... " Jack said shaking his head in disbelief. "Have you even bothered to look at his references? I checked them out. Ianto has a great deal of experience... and I have full confidence he can handle anything that comes his way."

With a nod in the affirmative, Owen responded, "Yes, that's already been displayed."

"Did something happen when I was in my office?" Jack asked, looking around seeing nothing amiss, his head turning to once again find a perfectly groomed Ianto Jones, standing near the door his eyes scanning the room in regular intervals.

"Just a minor little incident. A man had a little too much to drink... nothing new there; then another couple bumped him accidently, spilling his drink on him and the man became a bit hostile," Owen told him.

"How did Ianto handle it?"

"He was quite incredible to watch, really. So very calm and controlled. He smiled to the couple, advising them to retake their seats... that everything was fine. Then, he turned to the drunk asking him if he had a designated driver... when he responded that he did, Ianto politely asked to be escorted to that table. The man began to argue but stopped immediately once Ianto grasped his upper arm, holding him firmly in place... looking him square in the eye, unflinching," Owen smiled in remembrance.

Jack laughed, delighted by his good fortune... one he hoped to be enjoyed in so many ways. More than casually interested, he asked, "And, then?"

"The man wisely decided to cooperate as he staggered over to his table. Another couple and a lady were waiting. Ianto addressed them all cordially, explaining the situation. He informed them they would be required to leave if any further disturbances resulted... this time he was giving him a chance provided the behavior did not continue. They all thanked Ianto for his understanding, assuring him they would keep an eye on their friend. He wished them a good evening, before resuming his rounds with the calm demeanor of one walking their dog," Owen explained.

"He is something, isn't he? Exactly what we need," Jack said, watching Ianto with a lustful smile.

Owen narrowed his eyes on his friend, before warning him, "Just watch yourself, Harkness. Have you ever heard the saying: too good to be true? Plus, he is involved with your sister. You are opening yourself up to all sorts of problems... and I hate to see you harassing what appears to be a damned good security man into leaving... "

"Owen, you worry too much. I have this under control. I don't intend to harass him... and let's just leave it at that. I don't think you want to hear about my intentions for one Mr. Jones," Jack smirked, as he caught Owen's standard eyeroll.

"You got that right... " Owen said with an indelicate snort.

"Can you hold down the fort for a bit? I need to speak with Ianto for a bit," Jack said, uncaring he shouldn't be doing this here and now... but he just had to have some private Ianto time.

"Sure, Jack... just don't do anything completely reckless. I'm not looking to go back on nightly security duty," Owen growled at him.

With a wink, Jack stood up and said, "Trust me... "

Nearly choking on his drink, Owen muttered sarcastically, "I can't tell you how much better that makes me feel."

Jack pressed the talk button, before purring, "Ianto, can you come to my office, please?"

"Is there a problem, Sir?" Ianto almost gasped out, taking instantly by surprise at Jack's tone and request.

"Hmmmm, there could be. Owen will watch over things... move along, Mr. Jones," Jack whispered, knowing he was most likely alarming Ianto... but further realizing he could quickly relieve any misconceptions.

As Jack moved to walk towards his office, Owen shouted out, "I forgot to tell you, Jack. The investigator called earlier. He will be here tomorrow at 11 a.m. to report his preliminary findings in the investigation on Ianto. I had the impression he had something interesting to report... but only wanted to discuss it with you."

"Very good. Thanks, Owen. There is much mystery surrounding our Mr. Jones... and I intend to uncover each one of them... " Jack said, as he stalked with purpose to his office.

Owen shook his head in resignation, clearly seeing his friend was sinking fast into an abyss that began and ended with one Ianto Jones. Looking towards the now empty doorway where Ianto had stood moments ago, Owen inwardly groaned at who he saw walking towards the bar. Sitting down next to him, offering him a dazzling smile, Lisa spoke, "Hi, Owen. It's been a long time."

"Sure has. Little Lisa is all grown up," he chuckled.

"How true. Where's Ianto?" she asked, looking around curiously.

Avoiding her eyes, lying to protect Jack, he answered, "Oh, doing his rounds right now. He could be awhile... but feel free to stick around if you like. Can I get you a drink while you wait?"

"No, I just finished having dinner with my parents and thought I would stop by to see how he is doing," she said, seeming almost embarrassed to be caught checking up on her boyfriend.

"He's doing great. Seems to be a real natural for this kind of work," Owen commented honestly.

"He has quite a bit of experience in this type of work. I'm sure he'll do well. I'll just talk to him in the morning. Do me a favor, Owen?" she asked hesitantly.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell him I stopped in. He will think I'm checking up on him... and, well maybe I was... but I shouldn't have. I know he wanted to make a good impression his first night, and appearances are very important to Ianto. Having his girlfriend hanging about wouldn't be a positive one to him."

"No problem, Lisa. He won't hear it from me. Stop by again when you can stay longer," Owen said smiling warmly at her, feeling bad for her pinning her hopes on Ianto; remembering only too well what he had walked in on in Jack's office yesterday. Ianto Jones wasn't putting up much of a fight in Jack's arms... question being - had Jack simply taken him by surprise or did he reciprocate Jack's feelings. The more he thought on it... the more he wondered if it could be the latter of the two. If so, he hoped Ianto did the right thing and came clean with Lisa soon.

Jack sat behind his desk anxiously awaiting his invited guest. He tried to convince himself he was simply wanting to commend Ianto for getting off to such a good start... but he knew he could have done that out in the bar - not sequestered alone with him. He didn't know how long he would last in biding his time... playing it slow with him; just watching him move about the club the past hour had been positively maddening. Never had he encountered anything similar to what Ianto Jones elicited inside of him. And, in all honesty he was enjoying this feeling.

A few short minutes later, Jack heard a sharp knock at his door. He shouted out a greeting to enter before leaning back in his seat to wait for the beautiful Ianto Jones to appear before him. Moments later, Ianto peeked his head around the door, lowering his eyes as he viewed Jack's eyes focused intensely on him.

"You needed me, Sir?" Ianto rushed out almost breathlessly.

"Indeed I do, Ianto... in so many ways," he drawled throatily. Smiling when he saw the shudder running through Ianto, he said, "Come in, Ianto. Close the door behind you, please."

Jack watched Ianto as he reluctantly did what he was told... knowing full well the younger man remembered another visit in here only too well. He enjoyed the nerves Ianto was displaying... it said so much more than what the young man might realize. Mr. Ianto Jones might not be gay like himself... but Jack knew one thing for certain - the Welshman was _not _straight either. Once, Ianto accepted that... then the fun could begin. Jack had every intention of that fun commencing very soon.

Slowly approaching the desk, Ianto asked in concern, "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"Several... however let's stick to business for the moment. How's it going out there for you, Ianto?"

"Fine, Sir. There was one incident earlier but it was handled favorably," Ianto answered, forcing his gaze to lock on the wall behind Jack... and away from his penetrating stare.

Jack made a show of looking behind him, before he chuckled and said, "Is there something interesting on my wall? And... yes, Owen told me about the incident. I was very impressed... as was he; and let me assure you impressing Owen Harper is not an easy feat."

"I'm glad the both of you were pleased. Was there anything else you needed, Sir? I think I should probably be out there... I mean - isn't that what you are paying me so well to do?" Ianto asked, fidgeting nervously under Jack's analytical scrutiny.

Jack stood as he made his way around the desk, circling Ianto slowly... stroking his chin deep in thought. Unable to resist any longer, he reached out to run his finger lightly up Ianto's back, enjoying the feel of the material; along with the muscle that jerked in reaction. _Oh yes, Mr. Jones. You are far from unaffected by me... Let's just up the ante, shall we?  
_  
In one fluid movement, Jack pushed his body almost flush against Ianto, breathing hotly into his ear, "It does appear that I make you nervous, Ianto. Now, tell me... why is that?"

"Ummm, well... you are my boss. I think its only natural to become a bit unnerved in such proximity with one's superior," Ianto stumbled out a response, his hand moving to loosen his tie... feeling unbelievably warmer now.

"Well, then... the solution to that is very simple. Right now, in this particular moment don't think of me as your boss... just think of me as a man who wants you _very_ badly... " Jack growled, as he pressed forward, his hardened cock stirring against Ianto's ass, his lips attaching themselves to his neck... breath gently caressing his ear.

Ianto moaned out a protest, "Sir... this really isn't appropriate now... I'm supposed to be out there working... for you."

"I won't keep you in here long. Much as I would love to fully explore you, I realize this isn't the most opportune of times. However, I'm going mad without a taste of you. Kiss me, Ianto... and then I will let you return to work," Jack whispered deeply, as he reluctantly removed his body from Ianto's luscious ass to move in front of him, eyes hungry upon his lips.

All thoughts of right or wrong, his mission... Lisa - flew straight out the window as his eyes were caught helplessly by Jack's determined gaze. Wetting his lips, visibly paling as Jack's eyes darkened watching the nervous action, he asked, "Just a kiss? Then you will let me go?"

"I promise, Ianto. A kiss... freely given and I will force myself to let you go," Jack agreed, moving closer to his desired target.

In the next instant, Ianto surprised them both as he reached up to clasp his hand behind Jack's neck, pulling him forward to meet his lips. Jack hissed out a harsh, "That's my boy," before plunging his tongue deeply inside the inner sanctum of Ianto's mouth... not asking for permission for entry - but claiming what was his. Jack thrust his hips towards Ianto, letting him once again feel every hard inch of him; smiling as he felt the answering bulge pressing back.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's waist, kissing him for all that he was worth. They continued on for several minutes, each kiss becoming deeper, hotter until they were both breathless and aching. In a display of considerable effort, Ianto pulled free before bravely taunting, "You've had your kiss, Sir. I believe that was the deal."

"Indeed it was, Mr. Jones. Tell me, Ianto... how much longer are you going to play this game?" Jack asked cockily.

"Game?" he asked, pretending innocence.

With a short laugh, Jack told him, "You are playing with a pro here. I know all the signs. You, Ianto Jones... want me. How much longer do you think to keep me off of you now that I know of that want - beyond a doubt?"

Ianto's face flushed a bright shade of red... but before he could endeavor any type of response, the door burst open with an obviously agitated Owen staring expectantly at Jack.

With an impatient sigh, Jack asked, "What is it, Owen?"

"We have a problem, Jack... " Owen growled fiercely.

In unison, they both asked, "Problem?"

"John Hart is at the bar, fiendishly doing shots... demanding to see you immediately. My suggestion is to throw his ass out... but your call," Owen grumbled.

With a cold smile, Jack answered, "Send him back here. It's time I dealt with him... once and for all."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"John Hart?" Ianto asked in query. "Should I stay or go, Sir?"

Jack looked towards Owen saying, "Direct John back here... I'm sure he remembers the way. If you could keep an eye on things a bit longer, I would appreciate it."

"As you wish, Jack. I don't want to get in the middle of this threesome," Owen visibly shuddered, before making his escape. Looking back at Jack, "Hope you know what you're doing."

"Owen, you need a new line... you are saying that far too often these days... " Jack answered in dismissal.

Watching as Jack smoothly slid into the elevated chair behind his desk, Ianto asked once again, "Did you need me to stay, Sir?"

"Yes, Ianto I do. Please take a seat across from my desk. I don't envision Mr. Hart staying very long... " Jack smirked, having no doubt as to John's reaction to Ianto Jones. He knew without a doubt John would hit on _his_ Ianto, almost immediately grimacing thinking of Ianto in such possessive terms - again. He knew he didn't have the right... but the more exposure he had to one Jones, Ianto Jones... the more he knew unquestionably he wanted to have that right.

Lisa needed to be removed from the picture - very soon. As cold as he may appear to the rest of the world... to his own family even; Jack was anything but that. If anything, Jack cared a bit too much at times. This was becoming one of those times. As much as he wanted Ianto - and that was undeniable no matter how you looked at it - he didn't want to hurt Lisa either. From everything he had witnessed so far, Lisa's feelings for Ianto were of a different fabric than what Ianto's seemed for her. He appeared almost brotherly towards her much of the time. And, regardless of that... now that he had felt Ianto's reaction to his touch, on more than one occasion now - there was no way he would back down.

"This John Hart is a friend?" Ianto probed, trying to decipher exactly why he was required to be here.

Jack paused thoughtfully for a moment, before answering, "Perhaps another lifetime ago."

"I don't understand, Sir... "

"Sorry, of course you don't, Ianto. I'm not speaking very clearly, am I? We were in the Special Forces together... and yes at that time I considered him a good friend, a confidant of sorts. We became lovers until our assignments separated us, which was fine. It was not an emotional attachment - it was convenient and it was good, for both of us. When we met up again, John had changed a great deal... or maybe he hadn't. It could be that he's just that good at a con that he tricked me all along... it doesn't really matter now. The element he connects himself to is something I do not want around either me or my club - I simply want him gone," Jack spoke firmly.

Before he could stop himself, Ianto asked with far too much interest, "Do you think he wants you back, Sir? I - uhhhhh mean, what do you think he wants?"

"Is that jealousy I detect, gorgeous? Let me assure you... there is no need. John has absolutely nothing that could divert my attention from you," Jack purred hotly, scowling as his office door swung open to a smirking John Hart.

"Jack darling, how wonderful to see you... " John said from the doorway, eyes narrowing in irritation seeing Jack was far from alone.

"John," he acknowledged with a curt nod, motioning him to come inside and close the door. "I would say its a pleasure - but, well... you know how I feel about dishonesty... "

Shards of ice darkening his eyes, John responded, "How well I do... only one of your very many charms." Looking towards Ianto he added, "I do hope I'm not interruping anything."

"Of course not, or I wouldn't have told Owen to send you back. John Hart, this is Ianto Jones... my new head of security," Jack said, smiling at Ianto's surprised look following the introduction.

John narrowed his eyes, before advancing fully into the room, circling the chair Ianto sat in slowly, his lips quirking up in a half smile - leer. He took a step backwards to position himself on the corner of Jack's desk, glancing at his ex-lover knowingly, before giving Ianto the beneft of a thorough perusal that had eye - fuck written in bold letters. Chuckling as Ianto flushed deep red, he said, "How interesting... now where did you find this eye candy?"

"Actually, I didn't find him... he found me. Now, was there a point to your visit, John? I thought we said all that was needed on our last meeting," Jack said, already tired of this unwanted reunion... wishing for John Hart to be gone from his life, once again.

John's eyes continued to remain fastened on Ianto, studying him intently before he lustily whispered, "We go back a long ways, Jack... I do know you're planning to share-"

"Sir, with all due respect... do you really need me here for this?" Ianto gasped, uncaring at the moment of his position or his agenda. His only pressing thought in getting away from this odious man.

With a low chuckle, Jack answered, "Okay, Ianto... you can go if you like. I'm sure Owen would appreciate being relieved. I will be out in a bit."

"Thank you," Ianto said with a nod as he stood. Turning to face John Hart with an icy stare saying, "If things develop that you need me... please call on me, Sir."

"Indeed I will," Jack whispered, his cock stirring at the protective and jealous side that Ianto was displaying, whether he realized it or not.

John produced a fake pout as he said, "Shame on you, Jackie boy. Didn't your momma ever teach you to share your toys?"

"Cut to the chase, John. What the fuck do you want?" Jack demanded fiercely, the time for fun and games long gone. "And, yes... Mr. Jones is quite off limits to you."

"Hmmmm, pity... he would look so good all tied up and stretched out on my bed... you would know about that, wouldn't you darling?" John goaded him.

"Oh yes... I remember vividly awakening to find I had been drugged, tied up... while you returned to my club to traffic illegal drugs - using my name as a contact. To have you return - not to release me, but to attempt to fuck me following your betrayal of my trust. You have no idea how fortunate you are not to be either in prison or laying in a gutter... where you belong," Jack snarled in utter contempt.

"You would have enjoyed it, as you had in the past. I wish we could go back to our days in the field, you knew how to have a good time then. There's an idea... lets get out of here, find our next adventure and fuck until we can't move."

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Hart? I have no interest in either you or returning to our 'glory days'. I have the life that I want now... one that has absolutely no place for you in it. Now, I will repeat for the last time, before I throw you out - what the hell do you want?" he angrily demanded.

John began to move around the room, touching things here and there as he passed, never meeting Jack's eyes, telling him in no uncertain terms John was trying to con him again. Nothing he spoke would be the truth. That being the case it would be best to just throw him out now and spare himself the grief, for he was going to learn nothing from him tonight. Not meeting his eyes, John said, "I missed you, Jack. I felt really rotten about how I treated you. It was the money and the drugs talking - it wasn't me. You know that, don't you Jack?"

"I don't think I ever knew you, John... and to be honest, I don't really give a damn. Now, if that's all, I have a business to run," Jack said standing up, motioning him towards the door in dismissal, following closely behind him. Jack placed a hand on his former friend and lover's shoulder forestalling him, before saying, "Hold on a minute. I don't want you mingling in the club, upsetting either my customers or my staff. Follow me."

"Why, of course, dearest Jackie. I would follow you anywhere," he taunted sarcastically.

"You think I'm playing here, John? This is the end of the line... never will you have the chance to so callously betray me again," he snarled in response, further angered by the continued uncaring smirk on John's face. Pressing the talk button on his headset, he clipped out, "Owen... Ianto... meet me at the delivery entrance - now."

"On the way, Sir," Ianto returned.

Followed by Owen's snarky laugh, "Do I get to toss him this time?"

Jack laughed in response, urging John forward with the pointless reminder, "I think you know the way, John."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Jack. We could have so much together... " John attempted again, almost begging him.

"Not interested. You are nothing to me - accept it and move on," Jack snapped in disbelief at the incredible audacity of John Hart, his tenseness slightly evaporating as he looked to see Owen and Ianto already waiting at the delivery entrance.

With a low chuckle, John applauded them as he drawled, "You have your stooges trained so well, Jackie boy. I must look into acquiring such a pet on a short lease... especially one like this splendid piece of eye candy."

"Don't bother, John. One such as you could never command the loyalty to achieve such devotion. It takes trust to do that... a trait you will _never_ possess."

"So harsh, Jack. And, when I was about to pour out my undying love for you," John gasped with a dramatic clutching of his chest. Looking to Ianto, he whispered, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to come with me, eye candy? I'm sure I could make use of your special talents... and teach you a few new ones as well."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm quite content where I am... thanks all the same, Mr. Hart."

Owen glared at Hart knowing only too well the betrayal he had perpetrated on his best friend, wanting nothing more than to throw him head first out the door and beat him to a pulp in the process. Yet, he held back realizing this was Jack's call to make... his score to settle - and knowing his friend he didn't doubt he would settle it in his own time.

"Okay boys, here is the deal. This insect is not to step a foot into the club again - no exceptions. I don't care what excuse is given... he is not to be granted access. Do we have any confusion about this - whatsoever?" Jack spat out.

With a mischievious smile, Owen asked, "If he attempts it do we get to toss him and do him bodily harm?"

"Oh as long as we can make it look like he took the first swing, I don't see why not," Jack laughed. Turning to ask Ianto, "Any questions about this, Ianto?"

"None at all, Sir. It is not only my duty but my pleasure as well to keep the trash out of the club," Ianto answered, smiling benignly at the offensive John Hart.

"Well then, that's settled. Do have a nice life, John... and now - get the hell off of my property," Jack growled, before giving John a rough shove out the door, chips of ice sparkling in his eyes. Further warning him, "Don't even try to come here again, John. Next time won't be so pleasant - that is the only warning you will receive."

Not waiting for his inevitable comeback, Jack harshly slammed the door behind him, immediately securing the locks into place. Placing an arm around each man's shoulder, Jack walked with them back towards the entry of the club. Smiling at them both, he said, "How about we adjourn to the bar for a drink - I think we could all use one."

Owen nodded, "You don't have to ask me twice. Any dealings with that asshole could drive me straight to the bottom of a bottle."

"I'm good, Sir. I need to do my rounds... but perhaps another time?" Ianto artfully hedged... but not convincingly enough for the more than astute Jack Harkness.

Jack's eyes settled intently on Ianto as he answered, "You can count on it, Ianto. In fact, I believe you took a cab here tonight... how about I drive you home?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary, Sir. I'm perfectly comfortable in a cab. I am sure it would be far out of your way... " Ianto stumbled about trying to find any reason he could think of to stop this from happening, fearing and knowing this would land him straight into the fire. "Ummmm, anyways Lisa might be there when I get home. I'm sure she is curious about my first night."

"Lisa makes a habit showing up at your apartment unannounced in the middle of the night? Somehow I doubt that... or that she even has a key. However, I must insist. I would find it to be negligent, for security reasons, of course - not to be familiar with the specific location of any member of my staff; most particularly my head of security," Jack answered back, staring Ianto down determined not to accept any resistance.

Owen rolled his eyes, biting his lip before he laughed at Jack's more than obvious desperation to be alone with Ianto. Shaking his head in amazement at what continued to afflict his friend, he murmured, "Now I need that drink. See you in a few, Jack."

"Be right there, Owen," he answered, his eyes unblinkingly filled with simply - Ianto. Jack looked deeply into Ianto's eyes for long moments, searching to know all that made up this incredible, gorgeous man... fully intent on learning much more tonight. "Please don't deny my request, Ianto. I really need to speak with you further tonight on various matters."

Inwardly groaning, knowing this could be the most colossal mistake he had ever made, Ianto conceded, "Alright, Jack. You can take me home tonight."

Ianto watched as Jack moved to join Owen at the bar with a sudden bounce to his step, hearing him hum almost happily as he receded into the distance. One thing was certain to Ianto Jones in this moment more than any other in his previous encounters with this dynamic man; he was undoubtedly fucked... and in all honesty, whether right or wrong, he was truly enjoying it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Real life is continuously kicking me backwards. Thank you so much all that are reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 9**

Owen watched with barely concealed irritation the hunger that continued to flicker in and out of Jack's eyes each time they strayed to the Welshman. He was without a doubt worried about his friend. This obsession he held for Ianto could lead to nothing but trouble, in his opinion. Yet, there was nothing he could do but watch and wait for the eventual fallout - one that he hoped would not happen. It was bad enough that Ianto was Lisa's boyfriend, but mixed in with the fact he had just been named head of security made it so it went well beyond the bounds of propriety. The thought that troubled Owen the most was that they really knew nothing about Ianto Jones. He hoped the investigator's report brought some sort of substance; that it shed some light on who this man really was.

Bottom line was very simple. Ianto Jones was hiding something from them. And, one thing was for certain - Jack was determined to discover everything about the young man... uncaring of who he had to remove in the process. Not even his own sister's desires were being considered... that told Owen this was serious - far more than he thought even Jack realized. The more he had watched them together... the more he came to realize little Lisa would be the one to lose here. Whether Ianto admitted it or not, he was drawn to Jack... in Owen's opinion it was only a matter of time before that was fully explored. The question remained... was it serious on Ianto's part or was he doing a bit of exploration... or something even more. Watching as his friend became more deeply pulled in, Owen couldn't help but to be deeply concerned.

"Jack, you know I could drive Ianto home... " Owen offered, knowing that idea would be promptly shot down.

Pulling his gaze away from Ianto who he had been observing making his last set of rounds, Jack looked at Owen incredulously before answering, "Uhhhhh thanks all the same, Owen... but I will take Ianto home."

"I'm telling you this is only going to lead to trouble, Jack. Have you even thought any of this out... excluding that he gets your rocks off?" Owen demanded, staring his friend down heatedly.

Jack's eyes flicked to Owen in annoyance as he answered, "He hasn't gotten my rocks off yet... as you so eloquently phrase it, but trust me, my friend... he will."

"You know what I mean, Mr. Jack Smartass Harkness. What about Lisa? Or the fact that we know next to nothing about him... his past? Do those points even concern you at all?" Owen bravely continued on.

"Not particularly," Jack answered with a disinterested shrug.

"You don't fool me, Jack. I know you too well. You are not that cold about Lisa... half - sister or not. What happens when she finds out you fucked her boyfriend... if he lets you."

Jack rolled his eyes, before answering, "If? Let's be realistic, Owen. It's more a question of when... than if."

"Cocky bastard, always," Owen remarked, unable to resist a chuckle. "Seriously, though - I know you care about hurting Lisa. Have you thought about how you will feel when you do? Sure you will get the ass you've been chasing... but will a piece of ass be worth losing your only sister?"

"For one thing, Ianto could never be a simple piece of ass. Regarding Lisa, of course I care... but am I letting that stop me? Hell no. I want that man more than I've ever wanted anything or anyone... and mark my words, my friend... I will have him. Their relationship is not what it appears to be. I have no doubt Lisa is highly infatuated with him. Hell, who wouldn't be? But... Ianto does not show the same pull towards her. There is no chemistry whatsover... however, with me that sweet boy comes to life," Jack mused, as he watched Ianto descending from the upper level, knowing he was almost finished for the night.

"Fuck. Enough of the details, Harkness. I don't need to know about all of it. I'm just saying... you are playing with fire. I don't want to see you ending up all alone when all is said and done," Owen said in concern.

Standing up, downing the rest of his drink in one easy swallow Jack patted Owen on the shoulder, smiling with warmth before saying, "I appreciate your concern, Owen. You know that. I'm not obsessing over this man for a one time fuck... there is something more going on here and I'm going to explore it. My hope is that he ends it with Lisa before it goes much further... I don't know why but I think he is close to doing that. And... yes, I know there is much we don't know about him, but that should be rectified very soon."

"Just wish you would've waited until after the investigator's report before you invested so much of yourself into him," Owen grumbled.

"Quit being such a Mother hen. Go find some hot chick to take home," Jack chuckled, with the trademark Harkness wink.

"Get out of here, Harkness... before you give me an even bigger headache," he called out to his retreating back. With a shout saying, "Don't forget your meeting with the investigator tomorrow... "

Jack threw his hand up in a wave to acknowledge Owen's reminder as he painstakingly made his way towards Ianto who was now walking towards him, a slight flush staining his beautiful cheeks. It always did get rather warm in here with the massive amount of bodies, which had thinned out considerably in the last hour... but Jack had the feeling his flush had to do with more than the internal temperature of the club. Or, at least he hoped it did. He had a feeling before the evening was over he would determine exactly that.

Ianto paused in his approach as he watched Jack approaching in an almost prowling gait. Inwardly, he groaned to himself, knowing allowing his new boss to take him home could end up being a huge miscalculation. What had he been thinking, he silently wondered? A harmless little private journey to Ianto's place of residence. Looking up to see the purpose in Jack's eyes, Ianto knew without question he needed to keep his wits fully about him... or his first night on the job would end up concluding in a way he never anticipated in being his reality...

"Your last rounds went well, Ianto?" Jack asked with a smile, knowing the answer... yet continuously driven towards hearing those beautiful Welsh vowels.

"All is calm and winding down perfectly, Sir," Ianto answered. "You know, I could stay until everyone leaves. And... calling a cab is no problem whatsoever... "

"I have a staff that maintains that function... and Owen will be here as well. Now, let me grab my coat and we can be off. There is much I wish to discuss with you," Jack responded with a slow smile, vaulting off in the direction of his office.

Ianto considered his options carefully. He could simply scurry away and hail a cab... but thought what would be the point in that? It would just prolong the discussion of whatever Jack had on his mind. If he even had a subject matter in mind. Knowing the cunning and overtly sexual Jack Harkness he began to wonder if the talk he said he wished to have was simply a subtle yet obvious ruse for so much more. Ianto slipped into his coat, waiting for Jack by the entrance... the breath almost escaping him in a resounding whoosh when he seen the emergence of his boss and current torment in a long flowing coat, military issue that fit as if it were designed exclusively for him.

Jack stepped towards him briskly, smiling in greeting as he questioned, "Everything okay, Ianto? You appear flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine, Sir. Ummm, what about my headset?" Ianto said, shaking his head trying to focus once again.

Withdrawing a small case from the pocket of his coat, once again drawing Ianto's gaze to the attraction of it, Jack answered, "Here is a case for you to keep it in when not on duty. I want you to take it with you so it can be on when you enter the building."

Ianto took the offered case, removing his headset to place it inside, closing it and sliding it inside his pocket. He cleared his throat, swallowing nervously saying, "Ready whenever you are, Sir... "

Without further response, Jack opened the door motioning Ianto out towards his car, unlocking and disabling the alarm by remote, keeping his thoughts to himself; having no intention of startling his gorgeous security man into finding another method of transportation home. Smiling to himself thinking, _Have no fear, Ianto Jones. I am more than ready for you. Alone, and secluded with you... I have every intention of getting exactly what I want..._

As the car vaulted off into the night, Ianto turned to face Jack with a soft smile on his lips, unaware of the intensely lustful thoughts in his mind, when he whispered, "By the way, Sir - love the coat... "

Jack chuckled as he typed into his GPS Ianto's address that he held from memory of studying his employment file, turning to observe him with a assessing look. His thoughts mixed and tumultuous. _Whatever secrets you are hiding, Jones... Ianto Jones, I will unmask each and every one. And, when I do I will have you. Fair or foul... I will have you._

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Again, sorry for the delay. Real life and a four story rotation just is not pleasant. Thank you all that are reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much! Please continue to leave those thoughts. It is truly motivating! =)

**Chapter 10**

Jack maneuvered through the Manhattan traffic with a precision stemming from years of experience. He maintained a firm grip upon the wheel, only pausing to glance at his traveling companion at brief intervals; not wanting to startle Ianto even further than he instinctively knew he already was. He decided some small talk as they neared Ianto's apartment would be well advised.

"So, Ianto... how did you feel about your first night?" Jack asked, as he switched lanes once again, wishing to get to their destination in the quickest amount of time possible.

"I thought it went very well, Sir. The most important thing is how you think it went... and Mr. Harper as well," Ianto answered as an afterthought, feeling a bit guilty he continued to think of it as Jack's club... and not a shared property with his partner.

"I was more than impressed, Ianto as I have already expressed... and I can honestly say Owen agreed with that assessment. I do want to put you at ease about one thing, though. It's not really as if you have two bosses. Owen is more of a silent partner. As I invested the primary amount, Owen is more comfortable having it that way," he explained.

Frowning, thinking there was more to the story, Ianto asked, "It might be my imagination... along with being out of line and I mean no disrespect, but Mr. Harper doesn't seem very happy."

"No worries, Ianto. It's just us. You continue to amaze me with how incredibly astute you are... most especially regarding people you have barely just met," Jack asked, glancing towards him for a brief assessing look.

Ianto swallowed, as he looked out the window, watching as the scenery rapidly passed them by... feeling even more guilty at the secrets he was keeping from not only his boss, but someone he knew he was beginning to care about. He still didn't understand his complex reactions to Jack Harkness... but he knew without a doubt he was genuinely drawn to the man, as well as knowing he really did like him. Unable to reveal that he had made an investigation of not only the Harkness family, but those directly connected to them as well... he stammered out a reply, "Well, I have found in my work I need to make a quick study of people and their habits."

"That's very wise, along with thorough," Jack said, momentarily pacified... yet knowing something was missing from the picture of Ianto Jones; along with remaining determined to delve to the bottom of it - no matter what he may discover. Pulling into the elite apartment complex, Jack secured a parking spot, turning to Ianto with a warming smile, "It appears that we have arrived."

"Indeed we have, Sir. I can't thank you enough for the ride home," he stumbled out, wondering if he would be allowed to say goodnight here... in the relative safety of the car.

"Of course you can. How about you invite me inside for a cup of coffee... it is such a cold night after all," Jack whispered, his eyes straying to the alluring lips that beckoned him almost to the point of total loss of control.

"Coffee, Sir?" Ianto asked shakily.

"Mmmmm, yes. You know that warm beverage that starts out with beans, then becomes grounds... followed by sifting through a coffeemaker. Even instant is fine. I would really like to talk to you further... that is if you are not too tired," Jack prompted, hoping more than anything he received the invite he desperately wanted to obtain.

With a shudder, Ianto responded, "Instant? Not in my home. Okay... you can come up, but mind you... not too long."

Smiling broadly, Jack opened his door more than pleased with how this night was turning out... if he had anything to say about it this would be the beginning of a nice long evening. Jack followed Ianto closely as he typed in the security code to the outer doors of the apartment complex, next leading them to the elevator. Jack looked around briefly, before commenting, "This looks very nice, Ianto... very secure."

"Yes, security is taken very seriously here which was the main reason I chose it. It's pricey... but well worth it," Ianto answered, as he depressed the button that would transport them to his floor.

"Well, you can certainly afford it now," Jack reminded, knowing the salary he was paying him should work towards making Ianto more than comfortable.

"Hmmmm yes. That's always good for peace of mind... but I'm still not certain you are not overpaying me, Sir," Ianto said as they exited the elevator, and moved briskly towards his apartment, conveniently just a few doors down from the elevator.

"We've been over that, Ianto. It's the same salary I paid my last head of security. I expect a lot from my staff... most specifically trust. As long as I know I can trust you, we will always get along just fine," Jack answered, probing Ianto's eyes deeply; frowning slightly when Ianto almost guiltily looked away.

Opening the door, Ianto invited Jack inside as he studiously avoided the other man's probing gaze, inwardly struggling with the need to confess all to his all too mesmerizing employer; yet trying to remain strong and focused on his agenda. _No, he couldn't let the almost hypnotizing charms of Jack Harkness divert him from his goal... one he had been steadfastly building towards for years now. He would NOT let his growing tenderness towards this man affect the outcome of a payday that must come._

That was another question burning in his mind... why did he care so much about Jack? He should be elated that he had Jack's trust and be using it accordingly to fall in with his plans; but anything but that was the case. He was ridden with guilt and remorse... but why? And... how was he going to turn off those emotions that only conflicted him from his true goal?

"Make yourself comfortable, Sir. I'll go get the coffee started," Ianto said, dodging Jack's inquiring looks, all but running into the kitchen.

Eyes narrowed shrewdly, Jack said, "Just simple coffee, nothing extravagant."

Jack wandered around the elegant room, as was his norm analytically absorbing everything. Jack looked at the mantel over the decorative fireplace, his eyes studying the photographs carefully... making one observation instantly. There were no pictures of Lisa. None of her singular... or as a couple. Very intersting, he mused to himself. In fact, there were numerous photos all of the same people. A striking older couple, most with a young child posing with them. On closer inspection, Jack concluded the child must be Ianto with whom he further assumed to be his parents. He smiled, thinking what a happy family they projected in each photograph. Scanning each one critically, Jack decided something was wrong... very wrong. This was a virtual shrine... but why? What had happened to this beautiful family? Could this be the answer to the mystery that surrounded Ianto Jones?

He moved about the room, trying to take in everything quickly, eyes darting with interest down the darkened hallway that Jack determined led to Ianto's bedroom. How he would love to venture there to ascertain if a picture of Lisa could be by Ianto's bedside. For some reason, Jack doubted it to be present. His gut told him there was something else going on between those two that had no resemblance to love; most certainly nothing pertaining to sex - at least from Ianto's point of view. He paused in his tempting steps to that room, thinking even for him that would be far too intrusive. Inwardly he groaned with just the thoughts of entering Ianto's bedroom; along with all the images such a thought elicited.

Moving over to the far side of the room, Jack noticed the terrace doors. He peered through them insantly enchanted by the spectacular view provided. Looking out he admired the mid morning Manhattan skyline; from this vantage point appearing calm, quiet... and utterly peaceful. A false conception he knew... but from his elevated view it was breathtaking. Looking down at his watch, Jack realized Ianto had been in the kitchen for quite some time now. What on earth was he doing in there, he wondered.

"Ianto, need some help in there?" Jack called out in concern, knowing it didn't take near this much time to brew a simple pot of coffee.

"Be right there, Jack. Perfection takes time... "

"I told you no fuss," he said smiling, before catching sight of a more relaxed Ianto carrying a tray with coffee and condiments, placing it on the rectangular marble coffee table set a few steps from the sofa. Jack's eyes moved over him slowly as he sat down and poured, noting he had removed his suit jacket, and loosened his tie... thinking it gave him a slightly disheveled appearance, bringing about even more images on how to make this man even more untidy.

Ianto pushed the cup and saucer over to Jack, smiling at him as if he held a secret he was just about to divulge. Quirking an eyebrow, Ianto murmured, "Be prepared to have your toes curled."

Jack looked at him dubiously, before responding, "You didn't need coffee to reach that effect, gorgeous."

"Just try it," Ianto chuckled, knowing he should be wary of Jack's pet name for him, but found he was growing so accustomed to it that now it just seemed like second nature coming from Jack Harkness.

Raising the cup to his lips, taking a small sip, Jack found himself groaning in bliss. Never had he had a brew that tasted like this. It was an insult to refer to it as coffee. It was rich, spicy... a pure ambrosia to the senses. Taking a longer sip, making certain he hadn't been mistaken and not just overwhelmed by Ianto's other more vast charms, he purred, "Oh wow, Mr. Jones. You just keep building on your incredible allure. I have never tasted anything remotely similar to this. What is it?"

"It's a special blend from the gourmet shop, with a few added ingredients from me. I'm glad you like it, Sir," Ianto beamed, pleased that Jack liked it to this degree.

"Ianto, please call me Jack. It was cute at first... hot even, but so very unnecessary. And, you are not even working now... " Jack reminded.

Placing his cup down, Ianto turned to him nodding after a moment saying, "I will try. Old habits die hard, you know."

"Indeed I do. So, tell me the pictures on the mantel... I assume that is your family?" Jack asked, hoping Ianto would give him the answers he sought... and not forced him to get them from the investigator.

Ianto didn't look away quickly enough before the pain displayed openly in his eyes. Answering in a husky voice, "Yes, my parents."

"I figured as much. You were a most handsome boy... it goes without saying that only progressed favorably over the years," Jack said, placing his cup down, throwing his arm behind the sofa, subtly moving closer to Ianto.

"I... ahhhh, thank you, Sir... ummmmm, Jack," he stumbled about, far from oblivious to Jack's steady approach.

Jack reached his hand forward to toy with the back of Ianto's hair, whispering in a low purr, "There was that so hard, Ianto... saying my name?"

"Uhhh, I guess not," he said, as his hand unconsciously reached up to loosen his tie yet again, feeling heat rising up his neck; certain it was displaying brightly on his face.

Sliding even closer, Jack ran his fingers along Ianto's neck, having an increasingly difficult time remembering tonight he had been on a mission to simply find out more about this beautiful and complex man. The perfection of him, the enticing smell of him... clean and incredibly masculine; a combination of everything that was Ianto Jones distracting him almost unbearably. "Ianto, look at me," Jack softly ordered, waiting for Ianto to acquiesce. "Tell me why there isn't a picture of my sister on your mantel?"

Swallowing nervously, Ianto answered, "I guess I just never got around to it yet. I should probably speak to Lisa about that."

"Hmmm. I wouldn't bother with that. Seeing that you haven't already done so... or that my very vain sister hasn't insisted upon it, tells me a great deal," Jack surmised aloud, his eyes clouding over as he stared at Ianto with unabashed hunger.

"I... ah don't know what to say, Jack. You confuse me at every turn... " Ianto foolishly returned.

Reaching up, Jack lightly stroked a finger across Ianto's full luscious lips, as he moved closer to them, eliciting a low husky growl, "Confuse you? I don't see how, gorgeous. I have been extremely open from day one how much I fucking want you."

"No, not about that. Confuse me about how I find myself feeling knowing of that want," Ianto honestly answered, knowing this would only get him in deeper with Jack Harkness.

Lips coming closer until they were ghosting against Ianto's... their breaths mixing together, Jack asked, "And how does it make you feel?"

"I can't describe it, really. It's different from anything I've ever felt. I just don't know what to do... " Ianto whispered, forcing himself to look away from Jack's penetrating and all too predatory gaze.

"Well then, I think the solution is more than clear. The time has come to discard things that are familiar... and explore the excitement of the unknown. I would be more than happy to be your guide," Jack growled, as he snagged his hand around Ianto's neck, pulling him towards him, laying down on the couch...making certain Ianto followed him down. Eyes blazing fiercely, he rasped out, "Kiss me, Ianto Jones. Then tell me you don't feel exactly as I do."

Ianto let out a quick breath at the unexpected movement, but before he could voice a response, Jack was pulling on his neck until their lips were fused together. Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Ianto's waist, relishing the exquisite feel of finally being horizontal with this delicious man. Uncaring at the moment that in the back of his mind he knew Owen's caution was correct... that he should slow down until they knew more about Ianto; his body overruling common sense with one underlying factor - possession of this man.

Nipping at his lips, Jack soothed them with the stroke of his tongue... desperately asking for permission to enter; elated when access was soon after granted. Jack groaned as he felt Ianto's hardness rising against his own, in their position able to feel every delectable curve. His tongue swiftly and surely moved inside Ianto's mouth, tasting the enticing flavor that was much more than the coffee they had just consumed - it was pure Ianto. Jack had never enjoyed a taste more... and he intuitively deduced it was one of many flavors he would continue to crave from this man, even after he had acquired them. His mouth moving hotly against the younger man's Jack hissed in tormented desire as Ianto begin to squirm against him, virtually humping against his aching erection... Ianto's tongue engaging in their erotic dance.

"I need you, Ianto... so badly," Jack growled against Ianto's now swollen lips, moving his hands down to clasp around the perfect ass he was salivating to possess.

Ianto groaned, before managing to pull his mouth free, placing his hands on the sofa to give himself some leverage. Vaulting upwards quickly, eyes averting from Jack's pouting scowl, he paced back and forth, raising his hand up to halt a quickly approaching Jack Harkness. "Stop, please Jack. I can't do this now. I'm not saying that I don't want to... the timing is just not right."

"I would say the timing is more than right... but I agree, you have some decisions to make; ones that I think are long overdue. I suggest that you do that soon... and save Lisa some extended pain," Jack bluntly told him, picking up his coat to head towards the door. "Get some rest, Ianto. Think about what I've said... and remember this - I'm not going anywhere. When the time is right you will know. And another thing, if there is something going on that you feel you need to keep bottled up inside - you don't. You can come to me with anything. I can and will help you. Goodnight, Ianto."

"Goodnight, Jack," he answered, securing the door behind him, running a shaky hand through his hair. Plans or not, Ianto knew what had to be done... what should have been done long ago. He would just find another way. The path he had been on was not only cruel, but beneath him as well.

Opening his cell phone, he texted Lisa words that he should have sent long ago... but for his own selfish reasons had not.

__

_Lisa, can we meet for lunch tomorrow? There is something we need to discuss._

Preparing himself for bed, Ianto realized he was closing one door... the most promising one to fulfilling his goals; but in doing so he was both being true to himself, along with finally being fair to Lisa. Ianto wondered how much longer he could delay telling Jack everything. He knew he came closer each moment they spent together. Doing so would most likely in effect destroy everything. But, could he stop himself from that full disclosure?

The unthinkable had happened to Ianto Jones. For the first time in more years than he could remember he cared about something more than his quest for revenge. Could he balance them both... or would one fall by the wayside? Ianto smiled as he lay down to sleep, the last image in his head the smiling face of Jack Harkness. He groaned before sleep overtook him. He was undoubtedly truly fucked.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Finally, I can update! Real life doesn't seem to take into consideration how important this is - at least to me! This chapter is what I refer to as plot progression - not good times for Jack & Ianto... but necessary to move the story along and get them to where they need to be. Bear with me, we are getting there. Thanks so much for reading & supporting this story. It is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 11**

_****** Following Afternoon **** **_

Ianto paced, back and forth on his Oriental carpet, his stomach a mass of quivering jelly. His experience of relationships extended from limited to none. His life had been all about working to make as much money as he could, his catatonic mother... and revenge. Never should he have pulled Lisa into this. Using her to get in the door with her family, allowing her to develop more tender feelings for him, went against everything his parents raised him to be... completely betrayed the man who had always been. Well, would have been without the treachery the elder Jack Harkness had wreaked upon his life.

Now, he had to hurt Lisa. But, what choice did he really have? He couldn't continue playing this game with her. Despite the pain she might feel in losing him now... it would be far less than letting this linger on; to later push her away, or have her discover exactly where his interest had been all along. Never about becoming close to her, although he had progressed into genuinely caring for her... but not as a lover. Friendship was all he had to offer Lisa, now or ever. Ianto had his doubts she would accept that. Lisa had the capacity to be very caring, while at the same time she had the tendency to be very self - centered as well.

Ianto chuckled with the thought, _I wonder if that is an inbred trait._

His back tensed the moment he heard the soft knock at the door. Ianto had tossed and turned for hours last night, dreading this luncheon... and the reason he had requested it. Of course, if he was to be perfectly honest with himself, Lisa wasn't the only reason for his state of unrest. Nor could he lay the blame at his long campaign for revenge against Lisa's father. The true blame for his unrest in recent days could be attributed to one person alone.

Jack _bloody_ Harkness... the man did things to him he couldn't begin to comprehend. The thought that truly kept him awake at night was that he didn't even think Jack had reached the tip of the iceberg yet regarding his mostly aggressive pursuit. For some inexplicable reason, he believed Jack hadn't even begun to pull out all the stops yet... not applied all the pressure that the skilled man could affect. Once he did that... how would he continue to be able to mount a defense against him? Recent history had already proven that defense to be hanging by a narrow thread. What happened if Jack really decided to push?

Ianto knew what his biggest fear truly was... and it wasn't Lisa's reaction nor the prospect of giving into Jack's desires. It was the look of contempt in Jack's eyes when he discovered Ianto's true agenda. The mere thought of Jack Harkness turning away from him in disgust wounded him in ways he didn't even want to think of analyzing... but he realized at some point it was a probable reality he could be forced to accept.

Opening the door Ianto greeted Lisa with a tentative smile as he ushered her inside, taking her coat before directing her towards the dining room. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, that was over as quickly as it began, before saying, "I'm glad you could make it, Lisa."

"Ianto, I've been thinking about you... wondering how your first night went. I have to admit I kind of checked up on you last night," Lisa murmured with a slight flush.

"Checked up on me?"

"I stopped by the club. I talked to Owen for a few minutes... then I left," she admitted.

"I didn't see you. I wish you wouldn't do things like that. I'm trying to do a job... and that's just, ummmmm, well - strange," he said, more than a little irritated.

With a slight shrug, she answered, "What does it matter? I didn't interrupt your work... and Jack didn't see me. Speaking of the devil... how are you two getting along?"

"Fine. Your brother has been very helpful and encouraging," Ianto answered, not meeting Lisa's probing eyes, finding himself affected by Jack just in the speaking of him. "In fact, he gave me the head of security position my first night."

"Wow. I thought he was going to give you a trial run first. That's great, darling. Even my egocentric brother knows a good thing when he finds it," she cooed, moving forward to embrace him; immediately stiffening when Ianto took a step backwards.

Hedging for a moment, Ianto asked, "I have lunch prepared. Are you hungry?"

"Ummmm no, not really. I hope you didn't go to much trouble," she said, watching him closely. "Ianto, what's going on?"

"Let's have a seat on the couch, Lisa. We need to talk."

Warily she followed him, sitting beside him as she looked up at him inquiringly, before asking, "Have I done something, Ianto? Other than intruding at work."

"It's nothing about what you've done or not done, Lisa. Please don't ever blame yourself for what I'm about to say. This is all about me... and doing what's right - at long last," he began to explain.

"Just tell me, Ianto. You're beginning to alarm me," she demanded.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm going about this all wrong. I just don't want to hurt you," he answered with deep sadness. "I can't see you anymore, Lisa. It's not fair to you... and in all honesty it's just not going anywhere."

"How can you say that? I love you... and I thought you loved me too. I thought one day we might get married," she said, with her lip slightly trembling.

Running a weary hand through his hair, Ianto nodded, "I do love you, Lisa. But, it's not the same kind of love you are expressing. I think of you as a friend... a very good one, a sister even."

"Sister? You have got to be kidding me. This is some sort of sick joke, right? You are actually breaking up with me... with _me_?" she virtually ranted at him, implying that it to be ludicrous that he could want to end their relationship.

"It's something I should have done long ago, Lisa. Admit it... things have never been right between us. We have never had the chemistry two lovers should share."

Standing up, tears sliding down her cheeks, she angrily accused, "There's someone else, isn't there? You have been seeing another woman while you've been dating me."

"That's not true, Lisa... and I don't deserve that. I am trying to do what's right for both of us. You force me to blunt... and I don't wish to hurt you. This all started out as us being friends, you constantly pushed for more; and foolishly I went along trying to make you happy. It just won't work, Lisa. And, I think you know this."

"All I know is that you've used me... and I will never forgive you for this. Never, Ianto!" she hissed at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him before picking up her coat and purse, striding towards the door without a backward glance.

Ianto shook his head, watching as she left, wanting to say or do something to comfort her, but realizing any further contact at the present time would not be wise or well received. Clearing the dishes and untouched meal from the dining room table, Ianto made quick work of cleaning up, before movng onto his next task. One that he did with familiar regularity... but one that gutted him each and every time.

A visit to the mental facility to visit his catatonic mother. Always looking for a spark of awareness in her cold, lifeless eyes... any sign that she would someday come back to him. He thought maybe if she returned to the land of the living... to his life, maybe his need for revenge wouldn't be as urgent. Admittedly, to himself, Ianto began to realize ever since meeting Jack Harkness that need had been considerably dimished. Ianto closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus... to remember exactly why he had been methodically planning his revenge on the elder Harkness for years. Looking towards the mantel, his reasoning was very clear. He just couldn't let Jack continue to confuse him. Righting this wrong was all that mattered... and he would make certain to do just that.

* * *

Jack was bent over paperwork on his desk that had been long neglected; finally coming to the realization that he could procrastinate no longer. Picking up the stack, he shuddered to see he was only halfway through the pile. If there was one thing Jack Harkness truly despised it was paperwork. It was unending... and repetitive. Once it was finished it only began again. To his manner of thinking equating it to pointless.

"Come in," he shouted out to the sound that came unexpected to his office door, uncertain if he was relieved or annoyed by the interruption. Looking up in surprise... quickly turning to understanding of the timing of this visitor. He had meant to cancel this appointment, but had been distracted by what had been waiting on his desk. "Come in, Reynolds. Have a seat. Can I offer you coffee... or something from the cabinet?"

"Nothing for me, thanks all the same. I have another appointment. I have your report, Jack. I think we have covered all bases... everything you want to know about Ianto Jones should be contained in this file," the PI told him, extending his hand with the beckoning folder.

Jack frowned, knowing Owen would call him all kinds of a fool for what he was about to do... but it was just what he had to do. Lisa or not, there was something real beginning to build between him and Ianto. No matter if it may be standard procedure for a new hire... most especially the head of his security, Jack just didn't feel right about it.

Not with Ianto.

Regardless if he had initiated the investigation before he knew Ianto didn't matter to him. He knew him now. Intended to know him much better... but after last night he didn't want it to be this way. He wanted Ianto to come to him with whatever troubled him, knowing that he could trust him... and that they could find a solution. Jack knew Ianto was troubled about Lisa... and this thing that was progressively building between them... but there was so much more going on with Ianto and Jack just didn't want to discover his answers this way.

"Yes, about that - I changed my mind. I don't want the report. There really is no need. I appreciate the time you have given to the case... and rest assured I will pay your full fee, but I don't want the file. I would prefer you take it with you and destroy it," Jack said flatly, with an unflinching gaze.

"With all due respect, Sir... I really think you should reconsider. There is very volatile information in this file that you really need to be privy to," the investigator stuttered in his supreme shock.

Eyes narrowing seeing the PI wasn't going to make this easy... and grasping that there must be something damaging in the file to provoke such a reaction, Jack inquired, "Are you telling me that Ianto Jones has a criminal past?"

"Not at all, Jack. This young man comes from a fine family, upstanding through and through, all of them. Ianto suffered a horrible tragedy when he was only 12 years old. His father was gunned down in front of him. His mother has been catatonic and institutionalized ever since... " the investigator said, shaking his head sadly.

Jack's eyes widened, darkening with the pain and loss this poor young man had suffered, explicitly remembering the photographs on Ianto's mantel of his family. "Ianto witnessed all of this?"

"Yes, indeed. It was resolved as a gang attack... but it doesn't quite add up, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"The boy was near his father's side, the mother came rushing out afterwards. They struck the father and fled. Odd they would leave the boy as a witness, masks or not," Reynolds surmised.

Nodding, Jack's hand slightly quivered with the thoughts of how close he may have come to never knowing Ianto. Such tragedy in the young boy's life... and the mother being incapable of caring for him, comforting him and each other, how devastated he must have been. With a sigh, Jack remarked, "It's a wonder he is such a stable young man... the inner strength he possesses is remarkable. You would never know he survived such a horrific childhood."

"I'm not sure that he has moved on from it. He visits his mother with regularity... sadly she remains unresponsive."

"Well, that he visits his mother is good. It's a way of knowing he survived this horrible ordeal... and if anything would ever bring her back to reality it would be the love of her son. Is there any positive prognosis for her at all?" Jack asked in concern.

Shaking his head in denial, the PI answered, "From what I've been able to gather - no. I suppose there is always hope... but after this much time has passed, a recovery seems much more unlikely."

"Thanks for bringing me up to speed there. It makes me understand Ianto much better."

"Ummmm, Jack. Look at the file... there's more and with Mr. Jones now in your employ I think you need to read it," Reynolds continued to urge.

Rolling his eyes, not wanting to do this... but quickly deriving the feeling he had no choice. Despite his personal feelings for Ianto... and they had undoubtedly grown over the past few days he knew he had to be responsible. "Okay, I'll have a look."

"Thank you, Jack. Most of it is basic information. Relationships which is closest to none, that is before he became involved with your sister; his credit file and police record are perfect... but look closely at the portion outlining his father... the connection he shares with your family. That could be extremely vital information."

"My family?" Jack frowned, as he began to flip through the pages.

Jack's eyes scanned, back and forth almost feverishly, his eyes beginning to bulge at what he was reading. Face reddening in shocked disbelief, he raised his gaze to meet the investigator. Shaking his head, he gasped, "This can't be. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's all there in black and white. All is not what it seems with your Mr. Jones."

Eyes darkening, a mixture of rage and confusion, Jack effectively dismissed the PI, with a clipped out response, "Thank you for the thorough investigation. I will see that you are amply rewarded. I need to sort through this... and I will be in touch."

"Very good, Jack. Take care... and I hope it works out, for all of you," Reynolds said, giving Jack a compassionate glance, before exiting the room, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

Eyes glaring down at the file, as if willing the results to disappear, Jack stood taking the file with him as he left his office, locking the club as he proceeded to his car. Flipping his cell phone open, he gritted his teeth as the beautiful Welsh vowels came across the line, barely managing to maintain an even tone. "Ianto, I am on the way over. We need to talk - _NOW_!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack was a step away from slipping into his car when Owen's voice halted him from across the parking lot. Rolling his eyes in irritation, not wishing his progress to be slowed down for anything or anyone, he turned towards him with a dark scowl on his face. Clipping out harshly, "Not now, Owen."

Owen rushed over, grasping Jack's arm, eyes narrowing in concern as he responded, "Jack - what the fuck?"

"I need to go, Owen. I will be back before we open," Jack growled, thinking to himself... maybe he will, knowing one thing for certain - he was not leaving Ianto Jones until he had his answers. All of them.

Doggedly Owen continued, "Was it the report? Damn it, I knew it. What is it? I have a right to know."

"Leave it, Owen. There is nothing going on that I cannot handle. Goodbye, I will talk to you later... " Jack angrily rasped out, telling Owen in no uncertain terms the conversation was over for now.

Owen shook his head in disbelief as he watched Jack peeling out of the parking lot as if he was being chased by demons. Seeing the look on his friend's face, he wasn't sure if that was not the case. Going back inside, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for whoever was on the receiving end of Jack's wrath. Jack Harkness was easygoing most of the time... but when you pissed him off, you had better run fast and hard; for once he caught up with you there would be hell to pay.

Jack glared into his rearview mirror as he left the club parking lot, knowing Owen would be badgering him for answers upon his return. Owen had been right. If there was a security problem with Ianto Jones, silent partner or not, he did have the right to know. Jack snorted to himself thinking of how Owen would be issuing the 'I told you so's' regarding Ianto if it turned out the Welshman had been scamming them.

Jack didn't like to think of the pain that stabbed into his chest at the mere thought of Ianto merely using him for whatever purpose. He could tell himself all he wanted that he primarily cared that it would mean he was using Lisa - but Jack knew that wasn't the truth. His goal from day one had been to separate those two. Jack wondered if he could even withstand this confrontation without the driving need to fuck him into tomorrow. To this date he hadn't been able to fight that impulse. In fact, he had begun to doubt there would ever be a moment that he wouldn't want to fuck Ianto Jones.

* * *

It had been nearly 30 minutes since Jack's abrupt call. The anger in his voice had been palpable. In fact, quite menacing. What was going on? Had Lisa run to Jack about their breakup? Ianto shrugged that off, thinking that would not be something Jack found to be unpleasant. In fact, he doubted nothing would please Jack Harkness more.

As he paced the floor, Ianto shuddered with the thought that somehow Jack had discovered his agenda. But... how could that be even possible? And... if he had how was Ianto going to talk his way out of it? Mere moments later, Ianto was jolted into awareness by the buzzing of his intercom.

Slowly reaching it, Ianto depressed the button, "Yes, Charles?"

"Mr. Jones, there is a Captain Jack Harkness here to see you. Do you wish for him to be sent up?" Charles came back formally.

"Yes, thank you. I am expecting him," Ianto answered, renewing his pacing efforts while he awaited Jack's arrival.

Something was very wrong. He just knew it. If Jack had discovered everything, he didn't know what he would do. He had no intention of abandoning his plan, nor or ever, not until the desired conclusion had been reached; but another part of him knew he could not stand to lose Jack either. He was beginning to care very much about the older man. What it meant, he wasn't entirely sure. He only knew that he needed Jack Harkness in his life.

Opening the door, following the incessant knocking, Ianto's smile of greeting fell abruptly from his face when he viewed the look of anger and distrust on the Captain's face. Inwardly groaning with the knowledge this was very bad, he widened the opening in the door, motioning for Jack to come inside. Graciously, Ianto offered, "Can I take your coat... get you some coffee?"

Jack removed his coat, transferring the folder he held from hand to hand as he maintained a firm grip upon it, tossing his coat onto a nearby chair. Clipping out his response, "This isn't a social call, Ianto. We have things to discuss."

"Let's have a seat on the couch, then. What's on your mind, Jack?" he asked nervously, as he hoped to come up with the right answers to difuse this anger that was quite obviously stewing inside of Jack.

"I have had some perplexing information come my way, Ianto. I am hoping you can make things more clear," Jack began grimly.

"Information? Would that have something to do with the file you are clutching?" Ianto asked warily, while unable to miss noticing Jack's firm grasp upon it.

Nodding, Jack's eyes narrowed on Ianto sharply, before he answered, "Yes, it has everything to do with it. Let me explain something first about me. I don't expect perfection. I understand each of us have flaws... and we make mistakes. However, I don't accept deceit from anyone who is in my most trusted circle. You, Ianto Jones, I was very close to placing high in that short list. Now, I'm beginning to wonder if my trust has been sorely misplaced."

"Have I done something, Sir?" Ianto asked, fearful of the answer... but knowing Jack was intent on this confrontation - and no avoidance would change that.

"I'm really not sure, Ianto. Also, it's Jack remember? Bottom line is very simple... I need to know that I can count on you. I have made mistakes in trusting the wrong people in the past... choices that have cost me dearly. I don't want to go down that road again. But, even more than that... I care about you, Ianto. We discussed this briefly last night. If there is a problem, I can help you," Jack urged, hoping that whatever Ianto was up to could result in a positive resolution.

"Not with this, Jack. This is a battle I have been fighting my entire adult life. Justice is the only thing that will resolve it... and that is something you would probably not encourage."

"You might be surprised. Okay, I'll be blunt. Tell me exactly why you recently gave your attorney a check for 25 thousand dollars... coincidently or not, prior to shares in my father's company being purchased? My first thought was you were trying to get an interest back... being that it was the company your father founded, to later accept my father as a partner. But, there is more, isn't there, Ianto? You are setting my family up, aren't you?" Jack growled, in his fury that Ianto hadn't trusted him to understand... the betrayal of his trust creating a burning ache in his chest.

Ianto jumped up from the couch, running shaking hands through his hair, as he paced back and forth; the moment he had feared already landing solidly upon him. The pain and disappointment in Jack's eyes, causing his heart to lurch painfully, unsure if he could ever regain Jack's trust; while knowing it was what he wanted most. He swallowed with difficulty sensing Jack's angry eyes upon his back, before he finally answered, "I mean you no harm, Jack... quite the opposite, in fact. Nor Lisa. Your father, however, is another story."

"My father is a monster," Jack hissed. "You don't realize what you are up against, Ianto. What did he do besides reclaim the business when your father died for you to exercise such deception to gain access to his family?"

Ianto walked over towards the mantel, his eyes clouded with pain, unashamedly letting tears fall from his eyes. As his eyes fastened upon the photos of his family during happier times, Ianto barely whispered, "I overheard the two of them... the last day of my father's life. Your father had embezzled a vast amount of funds to repay a debt. My father confronted him, demanding to dissolve the business partnership. That was only the beginning of the day's tragic events."

Shaking his head in remorse of what young Ianto had suffered, instinctively knowing where this story was heading, Jack gruffly asked, "What happened next, Ianto?"

"Your father became quite vicious, vowing revenge... as my father was leaving for the office he was gunned down in front of my eyes, then the coldest eyes I had ever seen turned towards me, shooting me twice - incapacitating me. My mother came out from behind the house and was rendered into hysterics. She has been catatonic every since," Ianto whispered, unseeing of the tear that escaped Jack's eye as Ianto's voice caught telling his story.

Taking a deep breath, Jack stood up, slowly moved towards Ianto, as he asked, "Are you saying my father murdered your father... and then continued with shooting you down - leaving you for dead?"

"The gunman was wearing a mask... but, I will never forget those cold, unfeeling eyes. Of course, I was a kid. One who had to go through an extensive recovery, with an unresponsive mother. Who would even believe me? The police wrote it all off as a gang attack. It wasn't a gang shooting. Those eyes belonged to your father... " Ianto said, through broken sobs.

Suddenly, Ianto felt strong arms enclosing his waist, pulling him snugly back against his body... this time not an embrace born of lust, but one of comfort. Jack softly kissed the side of Ianto's neck, whispering in a heartfelt vow, "Shhhh, no more tears, Ianto. My father will pay dearly for what he has cost you. You are no longer alone in this. I will help you... and let me assure you many have found me to be quite a formidable enemy."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack turned Ianto around to face him, smiling gently down at him, tilting his face up to meet his, looking at him intently. Satisfied that Ianto seemed to be calming somewhat, Jack asked, "Better now?"

With a slight nod, Ianto lowered his gaze once again, embarrassed to have broken down in front of Jack, along with ashamed following the admittance of his deception. No matter what happened in the future, Ianto determined never to keep anything from him again. He had never felt such guilt as these days where he had been deceiving Jack. Why did this man's warm regard mean so much to him? He still couldn't grasp that. He only knew he never wanted to be a disappointment to Jack Harkness again.

Blushing profusely, Ianto answered, "Yes, I think so, Sir. Sorry for breaking down like that... and so much more... "

"Ianto, stop apologizing. If I had been in your place I'm afraid I would be doing much worse. Now, let's sit down and talk about this. The more I know, the better I will be able to help you," Jack told him, urging him towards the couch.

Sitting down, Ianto looked up at Jack hesitantly as he said, "I understand if you have to fire me now. Regardless if you want to help me or not, an untrustworthy head of security is not what you need."

"Ianto, let me be the judge of what I need. Of course, under the circumstances you couldn't feel free to be open with me. We have moved past that now, right?"

"Yes. I will tell you everything you wish to know. I never wanted to lie to you. I've just been working towards this goal for so long now, it had become a habit," Ianto tried to explain.

"I have seen a lot of things in my lifetime, Ianto. Long ago I learned that not everything is black or white... much is gray. Also, I've had to accept that often the ends justify the means. Now, of course, I wish you had felt you could confide in me from the beginning... but considering my family connection to your target that would be highly unrealistic."

"You are more generous than many in your position would be. This made me grow up very quickly. In fact, all of my adult life has been built around this need for both revenge and atonement. If it's your intent to ask me to give that up... and just let it go, I'm afraid I can't do that," Ianto said, raising his head to look Jack directly in the eye.

Jack smiled, as he reached up to lightly stroke the side of Ianto's face, murmuring in a soft whisper, "I would never ask that of you, Ianto. However, my sister most assuredly will do so. That brings up my next question... how does she fit into all of this? I know she must be unaware, for never will you find a more devout 'daddy's girl'. No matter his crimes, she would never be a party to his downfall."

"I - ahhhh, never meant for things to develop as they did with Lisa. Don't get me wrong, I care about Lisa so much... last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. When we met, it was following me having done a thorough investigation on your family. At that time, I viewed her as the key to getting in with your father. And, getting in with him was my ticket to amassing my attack on him."

Nodding, Jack answered, "Lisa would be the weak link. He would do anything for her. Outside of the business and himself... she is the only thing he cares about."

"What about his wife?" Ianto asked.

"Not even her. She is nothing but a show piece from a good family... translation - she comes from money. At the end of the day that's all that matters to him," Jack answered bitterly.

"I was genuinely fond of Lisa from the very beginning... but she became quickly attached. I should have discouraged her, but at that time I figured it suited my purposes. It wasn't fair to her," Ianto said with regret, thinking how badly he had hurt her.

"No, it wasn't. However, full disclosure with her would throw a major wrench in your plans. She would_ never_ keep it from him. That being said, your relationship with her is doomed and all based on lies. What are you going to do about that, Ianto Jones?" Jack asked, watching him intently, knowing he was being incredibly selfish but unable to stop the elation flowing deeply through him that Ianto could never truly be with Lisa.

Ianto flushed, turning away from Jack's assessing gaze, knowing exactly how Jack would most likely react to the news of his split with Lisa. He didn't think Jack would push while he was so down... but Jack would file it away and use it at a time of his choosing. Of this, Ianto had no doubt.

"Uhhhh, I don't know, Sir," Ianto stammered, squriming uncomfortably under Jack's knowing gaze.

"What are you keeping from me, Ianto?" Jack asked with a slight smirk, feeling he knew exactly what Ianto was too nervous to tell him... what he hoped it to be.

"Well, I - ummmmm, it's nothing really," he continued to hedge.

Jack slid a bit closer, saying in a low voice, "Let me be the judge of that... "

"If you must know - I broke things off with Lisa. It was more than obvious she had expectations of where she wanted our relationship to go. I found it cruel to let it drag out any further," Ianto admitted, his head unwillingly turning to meet the familiar warming in Jack's gaze. Ianto inwardly groaned knowing he had just placed both feet firmly into the fire now.

"Was that so very difficult, Ianto?" Jack purred, his voice ghosting against Ianto's ear. "I must confess I'm pleased about this for a couple of reasons... "

Ianto's eyes shuttered closed briefly, uncertain of exactly when Jack had moved so much closer... only knowing he had never felt a fraction of emotions as he did when Jack Harkness was near him. He knew he had to remain focused on his goals... but Jack made him so weak. Clearing his throat, he tried to stay on task, answering in what he hoped to be a calm and controlled voice, "Yes, well... I thought it best for Lisa. And, quite obviously being connected to her wasn't getting me anywhere with your father. On the few meetings I have had with him, it was more than apparent how much he detests me."

"We will examine that further soon... but it could simply be the result of you being the first man Lisa has shown a serious interest. He is very protective of her. No man is good enough for her. However, we also must keep in mind he could know exactly who your father was... in addition, he could be aware of what you are attempting to do. That must be our next step... finding out exactly how much he knows," Jack answered, trying to keep his mind on track... and away from Ianto's all too enticing charms - at least for now.

"That hadn't even occurred to me... that he could possibly know. Jones is such a common name. If he does know, before I am ready - it jeopardizes everything," Ianto rasped out, standing up suddenly, pacing the room nervously.

Jack smiled at him fondly, understanding his concern... but knowing he was going to do everything in his power to help him. And, Ianto Jones would discover very soon how good Jack Harkness was at perfecting a plan. It wouldn't be easy. His father had a network of unsavory friends that would rally to his aid... but in the end, he would go down in defeat. Standing up, he walked to a very edgy Ianto, grasping his arms tightly, he told him firmly, "Ianto, look at me."

Raising his eyes to meet Jack's head on, he looked at Jack searchingly seeing all the concern and determination in his eyes. Ianto felt his heart thumping faster realizing this wasn't just about Jack wanting to nail him, although he knew Jack would never stop trying; truth be known he really didn't want him to stop. This went so much deeper. Jack genuinely cared about him. He remembered seeing pain in Jack's eyes as he had told his story. The more he discovered about Jack Harkness, the more desire he had to really know him. Ianto felt he was falling fast here. Into an abyss he may just never find a way out.

"Now, I want you to focus, Ianto Jones. I'm with you in this... no matter what he knows or doesn't know we are going to make this come together. It may not be pretty... nor quick - but it will happen. I just need you to share everything with me, no more secrets... but most importantly, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Jack asked, watching him intently.

Eyes searching Jack's deeply, he answered, "Yes, I can do that, Jack. I do trust you... and I believe we can do this."

"That's my boy. This is what I need you to do - I want you to compile everything for me that you have done so far. The attorney that has been working on your behalf... that is now finished. I will handle that aspect going forward. In fact, I want you to convince him that you have given up this quest. We can't trust anyone. Only ourselves."

"Sir, he was my father's attorney... we can trust him," Ianto protested.

"Ianto, do you want my assistance?"

"Of course, Sir. I just don't think he is a possible threat... "

"That may be so... but we need to keep these dealings just between us. Now, is that a problem for you?" Jack asked.

Ianto walked over to his desk, opening the drawer with a key, pulling out a folder that held all the stock purchase certificates he possessed; along with a list of all the stockholders. He returned to Jack, extending it to him with complete trust and confidence. "This is everything, Jack. All the stock I have managed to purchase... and a list of his current stockholders."

"Very good. You have copies as well?"

"Yes, I do. You can take those, Sir," Ianto offered.

Jack scanned through it briefly, before closing it and nodding in approval. "This is a very good start, Ianto. We can build on this. Now, I want you to take tonight off... but I expect you back at work tomorrow. By then I expect to have an action plan. Arrive early and we will discuss it at length... whenever is convenient for you. I will be there waiting."

"Very good, Sir. I can't begin to thank you enough for what you are doing. I'm not sure why you are doing it... but I owe you a debt I can never repay," Ianto told him earnestly.

"No, I should be thanking you, Ianto. Finally, I have more reason to make this immoral asshole pay for the wrongs he has committed. It was one matter when it was simply directed towards me... but what he has done to you _must_ be atoned," Jack whispered fiercely.

Ianto smiled at Jack, feeling a relief and hope cascading through him that he had never felt so strongly before this moment. He believed finally things would turn in his favor... at long last. Impulsively, Ianto encircled Jack's waist with his arms, hiding his face in the surprised man's chest, murmuring almost incoherently, "Thank you so much, Jack. I might become repetitive in my gratitude... but I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Jack reached around and held Ianto tightly to him, forcing himself to maintain control... and not take advantage of the situation. It was difficult... but he knew that was not what Ianto needed right now. But, soon... he vowed to himself... it must be soon. Smiling, he stroked his hands along Ianto's back, whispering softly, "It's okay, Ianto. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

Meanwhile, John Hart sat outside watching... waiting for his opportunity. Jack had been inside for a very long time now. He wondered what he was doing... or did he really have to wonder? He knew exactly what he would be doing if he was in there with eye candy. Lucky damn fuckers... both of them. What he wouldn't give to get a piece of that action.

For now, he had to push such thoughts aside. He was doing a job... repaying a debt in full. Owing Jack Harkness, Sr. was not a good position to be in when one thrived on living on the edge as John Hart did. He would do this job and be finished with the Harkness family. Jack would never forgive him for setting him up in the past... and John honestly preferred to remember the wild and fun Jack as he once was... not the uptight businessman he appeared to be now.

Now, Ianto Jones... that was another matter entirely. He wouldn't object dabbling there. No, not at all. But, first he needed to find the answers Jack's father was seeking regarding Ianto. He intended to accomplish just that... and perhaps have a little bit of fun in the process.

John scowled as he watched the two of them exiting the building together. So much for him having a private little chat with Ianto. Staring daggers at Jack's retreating vehicle, John pulled onto the road, his thoughts very clear: _you may have halted me this time, Jack... but you can't shadow him forever. I will learn what I want to know... and perhaps enjoy so much more_...

* * *

A short while later they pulled up at the mental hospital that had been his mother's home for years. He clutched the flowers in his hand, turning to Jack to say, "Thank you for bringing me, Sir. I don't know why I continue to do this... but she is all I have left. I just keep hoping if I keep trying, something will spark."

"Not the only one you have, Ianto... but you should keep trying. One of these days she is going to wake up to discover she has a remarkable son."

Blushing sligthly, Ianto answered, "I do hope so, Jack. Well, I can catch a ride home. Thanks again... "

"If you don't mind, Ianto. I would like to come with you," Jack said, hoping he wouldn't be intruding... but wanting to see everything that Ianto had suffered, needing to fully visualize all that this incredible man had endured at his father's hands.

"Okay, if you like," Ianto said, smiling at Jack warmly, becoming more and more perplexed by this complicated man, but accepting of the fact he wouldn't trade knowing this man for anything in the world.

When they entered the spacious room, Jack watched as Ianto discarded the flowers in the vase with a fresh bouquet, observing how he changed the water beforehand. So thorough is Ianto Jones, he thought with a smile.

His smile quickly faded as he continued to watch. Ianto moved towards his mother's bedside, leaning forward to kiss his unresponsive mother on the cheek, before sitting down on the chair next to her bed, grasping her hand within his own tightly. Jack felt pain immediately strike at his heart as he heard the tremulous catch in Ianto's beautiful voice.

"Momma, it's me... Ianto. I brought a friend with me today. My boss actually. He is going to help me... he has already helped me in so many ways. I wish you would awaken so you could meet him."

Jack listened for several moments as Ianto continued to talk to his mother. Telling her of his life... his love for her and the life they had once shared. When Ianto laid his head upon his mother's chest, he could hear muffled sobs that Ianto couldn't hold inside, it was all he could do not to rush immediately to his father's side and rip the heartless monster to shreds. Instead, he moved up behind Ianto, placing his hands upon his shoulders, whispering comfortingly in his ear, "Shhhh, it's okay, Ianto. Everything is going to be just fine."

Continuing in a low voice that only he and Ianto could possibly hear, "He will suffer for what he has cost you. I will not stop until justice has been served... "

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Okay, I have veered majorly away from my story rotation to come back and update this one first. Jack just whispered in the plot bunny's ear... please, please - need more Ianto time! Haha. So, here we are. Warning: doing this there will be a gap before the next update. I will need to update the other three stories next. We have a mixture of angst/fluff in this chapter. I thought the guys needed some down time from it... and have a little bit of fun. So, here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. As always, thanks for reading and commenting! =)

**Chapter 14 **

"Ianto?" followed by a gentle tap upon his shoulder.

Startled momentarily, as his probing eyes continued to absorb his catatonic mother's every response, he turned to face the doctor, with a smile of relief upon his face. Standing, Ianto extended his hand, pumping it heartily. "Dr. Cameron, it's good of you to check on Mom so late."

"Not at all, Ianto. I have been monitoring your mother more closely in the recent weeks. How about we step outside... " he urged, following closely behind a cautious Ianto.

Once they were oustide, Ianto promptly asked, "What's going on, Doctor? You said you had been monitoring my mom more closely?"

"Yes, I have. A few weeks ago one of the nurses reported your mom was showing some minimal responses. They are very slight... and have not occurred on a regular basis, more sporadic than anything else. However, they do have one common variable."

"What's that?" Ianto asked.

"They have all transpired directly following one of your visits. Initially, I was afraid it was just a neurological response with how long she has been unresponsive... but after tonight's episode I think some testing is in order," the doctor explained.

Eyes narrowing sharply, Ianto demanded, "Why haven't I been told of this before now?"

"I wanted to be sure, Ianto. You have had so many false hopes in the past," he responded kindly.

"Okay. What happens next?"

"I have scheduled some tests, including a CT scan for tomorrow. These will rule out it merely being neurological. If it isn't, then whatever you are saying to her could just be finally penetrating into her subconscious. Let's await the test results and go from there," the doctor said glancing at his watch. "Now, it's after 9 p.m. and they need to prepare her for the night. I think you should go get some rest yourself. From what I understand you have been here most of the afternoon and evening. I promise to call you as soon as I have the test results."

Nodding in agreement, Ianto answered, "Okay, Doctor. I will just go in and say goodnight."

"Very well. I will talk to you soon. And, Ianto... please keep in mind if she is on her way back the odds are that she won't be as you remember her. We have no way of knowing the depth of her mental capacity. All we can do is proceed one step at a time."

"Thank you for your candor, Doctor. I'm more than aware of the odds here... but I need to hold onto the hope that she could be returning to me. I _need_ to hold onto that," Ianto said, vowing fiercely to himself that this was what he had been waiting for. Finally, there was hope that his mother could be returning to the land of the living... and nothing nor no one would convince him otherwise.

* * *

Jack sat down at the bar giving a friendly nod to Gwen seeing her chatting rather adamantly with Rhys. Smiling towards Rhys, he asked, "How's it going, Rhys?"

"Going good, Jack. I don't see Ianto. Night off?" he asked.

"Ianto?" Gwen asked.

Jack turned his gaze back to Gwen, telling her in passing, "My new head of security." Directing his gaze back to Rhys, he answered, "Yes, it's his night off."

"No worries, Jack. I'll keep my eyes open as best as I can."

"You always do, Rhys. So... have you two set a date yet?" Jack asked, knowing the two of them had been engaged for some time now, but as far as he knew no date had been set.

"We finally agreed on a fall wedding, but no date yet. Hopefully, will get her pinned down to one soon," Rhys chuckled, suggesting the wait was solely on Gwen's shoulders.

Gwen glared at the both of them, before saying, "I only plan to do this once... is it so wrong that I want it to be perfect?"

Jack rolled his eyes, glancing at Rhys in sympathy, deciding he would cut and run now before Gwen went on one of her rampages. Gwen was fine enough, when administered in small doses... but on the wrong night, small was still all too much.

This was one of those nights. Jack was edgy at best. Had been so ever since he had left Ianto at the mental facility with his mother. He had wanted to stay... be there for Ianto, but the Welshman had urged him to go about his business. What Ianto Jones was failing to understand was that he was quickly becoming a vital part of Jack's business. Personal and professional... Ianto was becoming a very focal part of his life.

He had returned earlier, finding Owen waiting with questions regarding the PI report, his friend intuitively knowing something had been very wrong when Jack had left to see Ianto. For the first time, Jack had actually lied to his friend. He knew he could trust Owen, more so than anyone... yet, he had told Ianto this would be between the two of them - and that was exactly what he intended to do. Jack wasn't certain he could keep to that indefinitely. There could come a time when they needed Owen, in one form or another... but he wasn't about to involve anyone else before discussing it with Ianto first.

Watching Ianto with his mother today had been the most dismal sight he had ever viewed. Such pain and despair. Utter tragedy of all the lost years, not only for young Ianto... but for his mother as well. Time that could never be recaptured. His father had much to answer for in the callous destruction of their lives... and Jack was determined to make that happen.

Knowing that Owen was on the floor keeping an eye on things, Jack began to head towards his office to tackle some more paper work when a sight fell into his peripheral vision. Sitting alone in a booth, drinking what appeared to be a double shot of whiskey was his gorgeous Welshman. Jack began to approach the table, his eyes taking him in assessingly, relieved when Ianto seemed relaxed; much the opposite of their most recent encounters.

Stopping next to the booth, Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, before he asked, "Mind if I join you, gorgeous?"

"Not at all, Jack. I am celebrating... " Ianto returned, taking a hearty swallow of his drink, giving the waitress a nod that he wanted another.

Jack swiveled his head to find the nearby waitress, adding his order into the mix, "Gloria, get me what Ianto is having."

"Right away, Jack."

Never doing what was expected, Jack nudged Ianto over so he could sit beside him; instead of taking the obvious seat across from him, his eyes darkening seeing the telling flush staining Ianto's cheeks. Silently thinking to himself, _Oh yes... fuck the paperwork tonight. I think I can find a much better way to put my hands to use. _

Stammering nervously, Ianto asked, "Uhhhhh is there something wrong with the seat across from me, Sir?"

His eyes flickered towards it dismissively, before he reached down to lightly stroke Ianto's leg, as he answered, "Not that I am aware of... however, I wouldn't be able to do this, now would I?"

Ianto took another swallow of his drink, more in the intent of stifling a moan that threatened to erupt at Jack's sudden touch. _Why did this man effect him so effortlessly?_ Ianto knew continuing to drink while in Jack's presence was probably not the best of ideas... not if he wanted to continue to hold his captivating boss at a distance... but the the burning question that plagued him was simple: did he really want distance?

Gloria sat their drinks down before them, before moving to leave adding, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Gloria," they both repeated, almost in unison.

Jack's hand remained on Ianto's thigh as he took a drink using his free hand, his eyes all but devouring the attractive flush on Ianto's face. Forcing himself to stay under control... for the moment anyways, he asked, "Did I hear you mention a celebration?"

"Yes, I had wonderful news. Well, at least I am hoping."

Remembering he had left Ianto with his mother earlier, Jack hoped it was something regarding her condition, although realizing he hadn't seen anything to encourage such a development. "What news, Ianto?"

Smiling brightly, Ianto answered, "Mom is beginning to show some minimal responses. I guess it's been gradually happening over the past few weeks, but they didn't want to get my hopes up. Tonight, she did something that she has never done in all this time. She squeezed my hand, Jack. Really squeezed it."

"Ianto, that's wonderful. What does the doctor say?" Jack asked, excited for Ianto... yet being realistic that a recovery after so many years to be unlikely at best.

"He is going to run some tests tomorrow. Rule out it being simple reactions within her nervous system. But, this is the first ray of hope I have had, Jack. I'm going to hold onto it until proven otherwise."

"That's exactly what you should do, Ianto. I have no doubt your mom feels you during your visits. And, I agree... this is definitely grounds for celebration."

Nodding, Ianto answered, "I will know more after the tests... but for now I am celebrating."

Never one to miss a prime opportunity, Jack slid closer... his lips ghosting the shell of Ianto's ear, as he whispered, "You know, I can think of other ways to celebrate... other than a few drinks."

"I-ah, am sure you can," Ianto responded nervously, unable to stop himself from turning his head to meet Jack's warming gaze.

"Oh, have no doubt, gorgeous. I could make you feel so much better than this alcohol will... if you'd only just allow it," Jack brazenly continued, his voice dropping to a husky purr, as his hand trailed along the inside of Ianto's thigh.

Flushing even more scarlet now, Ianto fidgeted in his seat, reaching a shaking hand up to adjust his collar; belatedly realizing he wasn't even wearing a collar or tie. Forcing himself to pull his gaze free, he mumbled almost incoherently, "You never give up, do you?"

Jack's eyes were blazing now, instinctively knowing he was gaining ground here... and fully intending to explore it as far as Ianto would let him. His thoughts very clear. He wanted this man... unbearably so. Lisa was out of the way now. Uncaring if anyone was watching, one goal in mind - possessing Ianto Jones, once and for all, Jack angled his mouth to take a swipe at Ianto's ear, breathing him in deeply, as he growled, "Not when I want something as badly as I want you, Ianto."

Ianto placed his glass safely on the table, knowing he was perilously close to spilling it's contents, before grasping onto the seat beside of him... anything to stop from reaching out to touch _him_. Once again, his eyes becoming swallowed up by Jack's hungering gaze, he answered, "Ummmm, I don't know if I'm ready for all that I think you want, Sir."

"Relax, Ianto... this is your night. I don't want to rush you... well, maybe I do... but, I won't. I know this is new to you. Right now, I just want to make you feel good. Come with me... to my office and let me do just that," he growled in a velvety whisper, allowing his fingers to slide over to boldly stroke the bulge tenting the front of Ianto's jeans. "I promise... one step at a time. For God's sake, Ianto... let me."

"Alright, Jack. Let's go," Ianto acquiesced, unable to deny the almost painful need he could clearly see displayed in Jack's eyes... one that he wouldn't be surprised to find equally reflected within his own.

"Good boy," Jack rasped out, standing to all but push Ianto in front of him, towards the privacy of his office. Jack caught Owen's eye from the distance, ignoring the knowing smirk on his friend's face, satisfied he wasn't trying to berate him at the moment. Pressing the button on his earpiece, he spoke clearly, "I'm not to be disturbed for _anything_."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, yet in acceptance knowing this had been inevitable from the moment these two men had met, Owen grumbled, "Whatever you say, Jack. I still hope you know what you're doing... "

The moment the office door closed behind them, Jack pushed Ianto tightly up against the door, trailing his hand down his spine, until it reached the enticing curve of his ass, pausing only long enough to secure the door locked, his other hand making quick work of unsnapping and unzipping Ianto's jeans. Smashing his mouth hotly against Ianto's he devoured it in rapid fashion, growling in an almost feral need, "You have no idea of the things I want to do to you, Ianto Jones. But... tonight, you are going to learn this very quickly... "

Too hungry to leisurely kiss and touch him, Jack went down on his knees, pulling almost frantically at Ianto's jeans and briefs, almost salivating at the sight of the cock he felt he had been craving to explore. His glazed eyes lifting to meet Ianto's he promised in a hiss, "I'm going to make you feel things you have _never_ felt... make you want things you never thought to want. When I'm finished you will want _everything_, Ianto Jones."

Without further delay, Jack's mouth moved to surround Ianto's fully hardened cock, quickly swallowing it to the root, his tongue bathing it in sweeping strokes, Jack's thoughts very clear and precise: _Tonight, Ianto Jones, it truly begins. I will finally make you mine. _

_

* * *

_

After hours of searching, John Hart moved to help himself to a drink from Ianto's well stocked bar. Pouring himself a generous amount of whiskey, he opened his cell phone to report to the elder Harkness.

"Harkness," came the gruff resonse.

"Hart. I have spent the last two hours searching every inch of Ianto Jones' apartment. There is nothing here connected to you," John replied in boredom, thinking old Jack, Sr. was barking up the proverbial wrong tree.

"No stock certificates... investigator reports... nothing at all regarding me or my company?" he demanded.

"Nothing at all. The place is immaculate. Not one piece of paper... or anything out of place."

Shaking his head in confusion, he returned, "He must have it elsewhere... I think it's time I paid a visit to my _son._ For now, do nothing. Keep an eye on Jones... but discreetly. I will be in touch."

Not giving John a chance to answer, he ended the call, eliciting curses from John Hart. "Rude fucking bastard. Like father like son... too bad the son is such a damned good fuck."

Finishing his drink, uncaring he was leaving a calling card, so to speak, he left it lay on the coffee table, before proceding towards the door. Before opening the door, he turned, looking around thoughtfully, making a sudden observation. _Very interesting, Jack. I see how you looked at Ianto... and he at you. But, I see no signs of you in his home. Nothing to indicate you enjoying the occasionable sleepover. What are you waiting for, Jack? Why haven't you fucked him yet? Well... maybe I will just beat you to the punch there. _

With a cocky smile, John left deciding the next phase would indeed involve him keeping an eye on Ianto Jones... but it wouldn't be discreet. No, not at all. It would be up close and personal. Taking the elevator down, he thought it didn't matter if Jack had Eye Candy under his spell... John had other inducements to use to get the desired effect. And, as always, John Hart would do exactly what needed to be done.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you to all that have been reading and most especially commenting on this story. I appreciate it so much! I don't always have the time to individually address them as I am writing multiple stories in different fandoms - but I thank you and I hope you continue to leave your thoughts. That is truly my motivational force to write. Enjoy! =) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Jack had _never_ been so turned on in his entire life... and with his life experiences that was saying a lot. He had always been a man that succumbed to his most basic needs. Took his pleasures when and how he desired. No sensations were comparable to the ones that catapulted through him the moment Ianto Jones' cock touched his throat. And, God knows he had never waited to have a man as he had with Ianto Jones. He felt like it had been a lifetime.

No man had ever been so resistant to Jack's desires. Now that he had finally had his initial taste of this incredible man... there would be no going back. No longer was there Lisa to hinder him. Of course, she hadn't really been much of a stumbling block. Their relationship had been blatantly false from the onset - and Jack had always known something was missing there... but now that she was gone from Ianto's life... nothing would stop Jack from having this man. Nothing.

He grasped a firm hold on Ianto's ass... and sweet fuck, what an ass it was, had been the initial thought pouring through his mind - as he slowly began to slide a finger up and down the crack that his cock desperately craved to possess. Regardless of knowing Ianto wasn't ready for that step yet - still he wanted it; intended to have it when the time was right. He wouldn't rush Ianto... but he would have it all with him; of nothing else was he more certain.

Jack slid his mouth slowly down on Ianto's cock, his eyes lifting to stare into Ianto's flushed face with a ravenous hunger - one that Jack was quickly coming to realize only one man could feed to satisfaction. His tongue flicked like a whip along the underside, learning every texture, absorbing each taste that was defined simply as Ianto. Fuck, how he wanted this man. Needed him with a desperation he couldn't begin to understand.

His eyes darkening, Jack watched as Ianto's head arched back against the door, his breathing becoming erratic, hands clenching at his sides until he could no longer resist settling them upon Jack's shoulders, squeezing them tigthly. Jack knew if he applied his ministrations just so, Ianto would be cumming quickly - but he didn't want that. He wanted Ianto aching and hungry - desperate for the release that only Jack could give him. A beginning to build upon - further strengthening their bond to one another; knowing in both his mind and heart he would never want to let this man go.

Jack slowly inched a finger inside of Ianto's ass, with one thought present - he had to feel and know more of him. His mouth increasing it's measured pace, Jack groaned when the first drops of pre-cum hit his tongue. _Sweet heaven... he tasted so fucking good_, was the thought pounding into Jack's head.

Ianto released one hand from Jack's shoulder, flailing it backwards against the door; quickly becoming undone in his desire for Jack. The other hand continued to knead on Jack's shoulder. When he felt Jack's tongue slowly circling the head of his cock, before it dipped into the ever increasing leaking slit, Ianto couldn't stop the harsh moan from slipping past his lips. "Fuck - Jack... feels - so good."

Jack's eyes blazed fiercely as he continued his merciless attentions, while watching Ianto's every reaction; speeding up his motions - having enjoyed the slight taste of him, needing the entire feast - _now_. Taking in a breath as he continued to lick and suck to both of their supreme delight, he growled in a feathery whisper, "That's all I want, Ianto... to make you feel good."

Feeling his cock twitching in reaction, Ianto gasped, "You're succeeding admirably, Sir."

At the sound of Ianto's respectful 'Sir' reference, at such a time, with those beautiful Welsh vowels husky and full of need, Jack felt his cock hardening almost unbearably. He moved in for the kill, adding another finger into Ianto's squirming ass, as he voraciously began to suck on Ianto's cock, pausing briefly to pull the sac beneath into his mouth that was intent on devouring this man in one delicious feeding. Moving his mouth up and down upon a wiggling and panting Ianto, he pierced the Welshman with his most intense stare, growling in unsuppressed need, "Cum for me, Ianto. Give it all to me - _now_."

Jack intensified Ianto's pleasure as he began to stab his tongue into Ianto's slit with rapid progression; smiling as he felt the tremor in Ianto's legs, accompanied by the accelerated throbbing of the cock within in his mouth. A throbbing that he shared equally. A vibration so powerful he wondered if he would cum just from giving Ianto a blowjob. Groaning as he felt that was exactly what he was en route to doing, he lowered one hand to impatiently lower his zip, removing his cock from the tight confines to jerk it in conjunction with his mouth on Ianto. Feeling so close, mostly from the exquisite taste of finally knowing Ianto, he hissed sharply, "Come on, gorgeous... cum with me. Together... right now."

Ianto's head fell fully back against the door, thrashing in unparallelled bliss as he exploded in waves of pleasure into Jack's hungry, welcoming mouth. "Ahhh, so fucking good, Jack," Ianto panted in uneven breaths, unable to still the racing of his heart. Hands reaching forward to sift through Jack's hair, he sighed in utter contentment, moaning as Jack slowly released his cock from the confines of his skilled mouth, following his own tumultuous release.

Jack slowly straightened to his full height, a half smile upon his lips. He artfully reached to the sidebar near his office door to grab a towel to wipe off his partially cum coated hand. He tossed it uncaringly to the side, not wanting to give Ianto even the briefest moment to crawl back into his reserved shell.

Now that they had come this far there would be no going back. If nothing else was accomplished tonight - Jack resolved there would be no backwards slide.

Bracing his palms flat on each side of Ianto, Jack pressed his body up against the gorgeous Welshman, thinking there was no time like the present to further progress his goals. Jack removed one hand from the door to lightly stroke along the perfect lines of Ianto's face, his eyes all but drowning in the soulful ones of Ianto Jones.

Shaking his head in wonder, Jack whispered in a guttural growl, "You are so unbelievably beautiful... "

Ianto flushed, as he lowered his eyes in embarrassment, shifting uncomfortably under Jack's hot regard wondering if he would ever become accustomed to Jack Harkness' brazenly forward ways. They were unsettling, yet at the same time they were so utterly provocative. Jack's eyes alone brought on a seductive quality that screamed - raw, primal sex. It alone was undeniable. Ianto further realized, Jack was totally irrisistible.

Jack ran his finger along Ianto's lips, moving in closer, wetting his own lips as he anticipated claiming them once again - feeling himself drawn to them as if magnetized. As he moved in, he smiled at the continued blush staining Ianto's cheeks, finding his shyness just another one of his more charming attributes. Bypassing the temptation of his lips, Jack zeroed in on his ear, running his tongue around the edge, before capturing the lobe in between his teeth, whispering in a low sexy growl, "You are such a delight, Ianto Jones. I've just had your cock in my mouth... let me add - your delicious cock - and you blush like an untried youth."

Ianto felt the flush spreading down his neck, as he squirmed nervously against Jack, quickly noting that his seductive boss was already rising to the occasion - once again. "Uhhhh, Sir... I'm just not used to someone quite like you- "

In an almost incoherent rasp against Ianto's neck, Jack purred, "You'll get used to my ways soon enough. I plan for you to become extremely accustomed to me."

"You are an overwhelming force, Jack Harkness. I never know if I'm coming or going... " Ianto answered, instantly stiffening as Jack's body began to shake with laughter. Jack removed his warm lips from Ianto's neck; knowing he had inadvertently given him another opening.

"Let me be very clear about that as well, Mr. Jones. There will be a lot of coming - but it's not my intention for you to be going anywhere," Jack gritted out between his teeth, preparing to voraciously feed upon the plump lips that were silently beckoning him.

Jack was about to fulfill the next stage that he hoped would elevate them into another journey of discovery when the unexpected and unwelcome tapping on his door commenced. Without taking his eyes off of the prize he sought to immediately possess, Jack angrily hissed, "I'm busy. Go the fuck away."

Ianto and Jack's backs both stiffened simultaneously when they heard the voice that penetrated their former solitude. One that neither of them had anticipated nor desired on this night.

"Now, Jack... after all this time, that isn't very welcoming."

Gnashing his teeth in fury upon seeing a mixture of anger and pain returning to Ianto's eyes, Jack reluctantly whispered, "Better get dressed, Ianto. He isn't going to leave before saying whatever the hell he feels needs to say. Stay here or leave - your choice."

Rapidly pulling up his pants, tucking himself in as neatly as he could in a quick amount of time, Ianto nodded, answering, "How about I just wait out at the bar in case you need me... "

Jack moved forward, kissing him softly; yet all too shortly upon the lips, before yearningly whispering, "Oh, Ianto... I _always_ need you."

"You know what I mean, Sir," Ianto clipped out.

"Indeed I do. I'm merely trying to lighten what is bound to be a very tense situation... " Jack explained needlessly.

The knocking became louder, causing both of them to scowl at the door; before Ianto stepped away from it to allow the hated man entrance once Jack unlocked the door. "He's not going away, Jack. Better let him in."

Nodding, Jack moved forward, unlocking the door - pulling it open quickly as he malevolently eyed his father that he had not laid eyes upon in years. Arching a brow, he asked in cold disinterest, "What the hell do you want?"

"May I come in, son?" Jack Harkness, Sr. gruffly asked.

"Son? Oh this must be important. But, I caution you - don't refer to me in that familiarity again... or I will toss you out of my club," Jack snarled, between clenched teeth.

"Ahhh, gracious as ever. Well, they do say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree... " he suggested, eyes turning to ice when he stepped inside seeing Ianto staring back at him.

Jack watched as his father moved to take a seat across from his desk, all but clenching his fists at his sides now - wanting more than anything to hurl the evil man out onto the pavement. "Don't get too comfortable, old man. You won't be staying long."

"Jones," the elder Harkness said with a sneer. "I'd heard you had secured employment here."

"That's correct, Mr. Harkness," Ianto replied cordially, despising this game he needed to play with this hated man; yet knowing for the sake of his plan and most likely his own safety - he needed to do just that.

Moving closer to Ianto, Jack's father stared him down maliciously, before continuing to bait him. "I see it's good that I didn't offer you a position in my company. After how you so callously dumped my daughter - things could have been uncomfortable."

"Ahhh yes, he's right, Ianto. He is the soul of professionalism. Would have tossed you out on your ass if you dared to look at his precious daughter the wrong way," Jack countered in response.

Ianto took a step forward, refusing to back down, staring at his enemy unflinchingly, before saying, "Mr. Harkness, with all due respect, my personal matters with your daughter are none of your business. I'm sorry if she was hurt... but in the long run I did what was right."

Jack's eyes widened, suddenly realizing he needed to get Ianto out of here immediately before the beautiful, hot tempered Welshman snapped and revealed things that needed to be kept well hidden - at least for awhile longer. Smiling beguilingly, Jack grasped Ianto's arm, asking him softly, "Could you wait for me at the bar, Ianto? When I finish with him... we can continue our meeting."

"As you wish, Sir. If you need anything... don't hesitate to summon me," Ianto said, nodding to both men, intuitively knowing what Jack was doing... and accepting that it was the correct course of action.

"Don't worry, Ianto. I won't," Jack said, watching Ianto's departure with a warm smile.

Once the door closed, Jack's father gave a disgusted grunt, as he proceeded to openly berate his son. "So... that's how it is. I should have known. I hope your poor sister doesn't know how immoral you truly are."

"She should be used to immoral behavior... after all, she still lives with you. Now, I will ask you just one more time... before I throw you into the gutter - where you belong. Why the fuck are you here?" Jack demanded, his patience quickly evaporating.

"That's quite simple, Jack. No matter our differences, you are still of my blood. I expect you to do what is right."

"Do what's right? That's rich coming from the likes of you," Jack growled in contempt.

Looking at his son with barely concealed hatred, he snarled savagely, "I'm not going to play games with you, Jack. I want Ianto Jones off of your payroll... and completely cut off from this family; even extensions that I have previously disowned - such as yourself. He is not to be trusted... and he used your sister to get inside. He must be removed before he inflicts further damage."

Jack laughed sharply at the insanity of the wretched man that had produced him, before striding towards the door, opening it with a flourish; barely controlling his rage as he clipped out, "Conversation over - Ianto Jones stays. Do not return here again."

"You're making a mistake here, Jack. I solemnly swear," his father hissed, moving towards the door.

"No, Father... you made a crucial mistake even coming here. I will be very clear with you. Don't fuck with me... nor with Ianto. I swear if you do it will be a line you cannot afford to cross. There will be no more additional warnings. Now, get the hell out."

Jack watched as his father left... a little bit too easily, he thought. Gritting his teeth, he thought to himself - you go make your plans, Father. I will be one step ahead of you. I will _not_ let you inflict any further pain on Ianto than you already have. Oh yes, old man... the war has truly begun.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you all that are reading & most especially commenting. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 16**

Jack sat behind his desk, his fingers pressed against his temple while he remained in deep thought. His father had been on an obvious fishing expedition. The question remained - had his questions been answered? One thing was for certain - he hadn't masked his warm regard for Ianto very well, one that far extended the bounds of employer - employee. As well as Ianto's contempt for the elder Harkness had been more than visible in the Welshman's eyes. But, had it been enough to appear more than merely the hostility derived from his father's disapproval when he had been dating Lisa or had the old man seen more? Jack fervently hoped he had not. He had surmised early on he needed to place some separation between Ianto and his father, mainly to avoid his all too observant father seeing too much.

To say he was worried would be putting it mildly. Jack knew without a doubt if his father suspected what Ianto was up to - he would strike back viciously. He would need to speak with Ianto immediately regarding the need for caution and discretion... and most importantly - keeping his distance from Jack Harkness, Sr. He was certain Ianto knew this - and now was not the time for such risks. Jack wanted to see Ianto succeed in his revenge against his despicable father - but most of all he wanted Ianto safe. Already, he cared so much about the younger man. More than he had _ever_ cared about anyone. He would _not _allow his father to harm Ianto further...

Jack picked up the phone, knowing what would be his most prudent course of action, placing a call to one of the few men he trusted. "Reynolds. Jack Harkness here. Sorry to call you so late."

"Not a problem, Jack. I was up late watching the basketball game. What can I do for you?" he asked with interest.

"I have another job for you. This one could carry a degree of risk, so it will be imperative that caution is exercised."

"I see. Well, in that case I assume you don't want to address this over the phone. How about you stop by my office tomorrow." Reynolds offered.

Jack agreed emphatically. He didn't trust phone lines. Not now or ever. "Sounds good. How about 11 a.m.?"

"I'll be expecting you," the P.I. answered before ending the call. Jack nodded grimly, unknowing of what his investigation into his father would further uncover, but determined to do this not only for Ianto's cause - but his safety as well. Pocketing his keys, he locked the office, proceeding to join Ianto at the bar - with the hopes of salvaging something of the night; hoping that the mood had not fully passed for his gorgeous Welshman.

Jack left his office, moving directly to the upper platform; his vantage point to oversee all that was going on in the club. His eyes sought out Ianto at the bar, afraid that he could have departed; however the sight that greeted his eyes troubling him even further. He had just downed a shot and was motioning for another. Jack watched for several minutes as he repeated the process. In this moment in time he hated his father even more, surprised to find that to be even possible. Until now Jack hadn't fully grasped how much seeing Jack Harkness Sr. had to gut Ianto each and every time they crossed paths. He wondered how often they had seen one another when Ianto had been dating Lisa... and if each encounter took Ianto back to his tragic past. God, he hoped not. But the more he got to know the sensitive Mr. Jones - he thought that to be precisely the case.

Sitting next to Ianto at the bar, Jack motioned to Rhys, requesting a bottle of water. Rhys promptly delivered it, his eyes drifting to Ianto with quiet concern. Obviously reluctant to do so, he asked, "Can I get you anything else, Ianto?"

"No, I'm good, Rhys. Thank you. The whole damned bottle isn't going to drown this out," Ianto mumbled, as he shakily prepared to rise to his feet, bracing his hand on the bar to maintain his balance.

Jack grasped his arm tightly, leading him over to a recently vacated table. "Take it easy there, gorgeous. You have consumed a large amount of whiskey in a short amount of time."

Holding his head in his hand, Ianto bemoaned his poor choice. "It's damned reckless is what it is. Never helps. Most certainly doesn't dull the pain. All it does is make the rage grow."

"That it does. How about I take you home... " Jack offered, although he had no intention of allowing Ianto to head out on his own.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. If it's not going to be too much trouble," Ianto answered, surprised him by acquiescing so easily.

"Not at all. C'mon, let's go," Jack smiled, as he took Ianto's hand, helping him to his feet.

Jack scanned the room for Owen, upon not seeing him he once again approached the bar. "Rhys, have you seen Owen?"

"He's doing rounds. Need me to call him over?"

"No, just let him know I had to go out. Things are beginning to taper down, everything should be fine."

Rhys nodded, looking from Jack to a flushed Ianto, before saying, "Will do."

"Thanks, Rhys," Jack answered, patting Rhys on the arm before leading a slightly wobbly Ianto towards the exit.

Once they were safely inside of Jack's car, he turned towards Ianto. Placing a hand on his knee, he asked, "Are you okay, Ianto?"

Ianto answered with a mild grunt. "As well as I think I can be for the immediate future."

Pulling out into traffic, Jack decided it best to just get Ianto home in the quickest manner possible. Once they arrived, they could talk. And, talk they definitely needed to do.

"Why don't you put your head back and rest. We can talk when we get to your place," Jack said, squeezing his knee in a comforting manner, far opposite from how he had touched him earlier.

Ianto laid his head back, turning briefly to gaze at Jack in the darkened car. "Sounds good, Jack. It's been a hell of a day."

"That it has, Ianto. Don't worry, though. We will talk through it and make sense of it."

Jack frowned thoughtfully as he weaved through traffic, feeling more and more uneasy. Ianto was in danger he could feel it. His father's visit tonight only reaffirmed that fear. Years had gone by since Jack Harkness, Sr. had deigned to make contact with his son. This meant he was desperate for answers. Desperation and his father were never a good mix. It only boded of bad things to come. Jack was determined to prevent any more of those bad things from visiting Ianto Jones.

* * *

John Hart watched the front of Ianto Jones' apartment building with steady deliberation. He knew this was his only course of action, as he was more than aware if he was with Jack - the former Captain would spot him following, no matter how much he distanced himself. He wasn't ready for Jack to put the pieces together - not quite yet. First, he had to repay the debt he owed to Jack's father. Then, he could focus on more pleasurable pursuits. And, he intended for them to be extremely pleasing.

"Hart," he answered in annoyance having been interrupted from his inner musings.

"Where are you, Hart? I thought I told you to meet me at Jack's club. We were going to have some drinks... and throw my son off guard."

Rolling his eyes, John answered, "No, you told my voicemail, not me personally. Sadly, I can't go into Jack's club. Although, that would greatly simplify things."

"Why can't you?" Harkness demanded to know.

"Jack and crew threw me out when I arrived back in town. Told me, while leaving no room for doubt that I was not welcome there... and would be promptly escorted out. My feeling was that I'd be tossed out on my ass," John smirked in remembrance of Jack and Owen's irritation, mixed in with Ianto's obedience to Jack's wishes.

John stroked his lip thoughtfully, wondering just how obedient Ianto Jones was on a regular basis. Now, that was something he would enjoy finding out.

"Why didn't you tell me that? That's very important information... and a huge problem."

"Slipped my mind. Not a problem. I'm not overly concerned with getting to Jones if I need to do so," John answered, his eyes trained intently on the front of Ianto's building.

"After what I viewed tonight - everything that limits access is a problem. Maybe I have the wrong man for this job," Harkness growled in response.

Eyes narrowing on both his words and the familiar car pulling into the lot, one that was obviously not merely doing a drop off but intent on staying, he clipped out, "Do what you will. However, you won't find another with my specific skills and determination."

"Perhaps not. Well, from this point on you need to communicate much better. I need to know everything, not just the bits and pieces you choose to share."

"Got it," he answered, as his eyes watched Jack lead Ianto inside the building, disappearing quickly from view, giving every indication he would be staying - at least for awhile. "That being said... I'm outside of Jones' building right now. Your son just brought him home and went inside with him. Apparently, my job is done here for the night."

"Yes, it is. I don't want Jack to see you there. Jack is obviously quite taken with Ianto Jones. That was quite clear as I watched them tonight... and I'm not certain it isn't a mutual admiration. Well, they can engage in their perversions as long as they are not attempting to undermine me or my company. If that proves to be the case - Ianto Jones needs to be taken care of - very quickly," he snarled heatedly.

John pulled away from the building, knowing Jack Sr.'s words to be true. Jack and Ianto were well on their way to becoming intimately involved - if they hadn't progressed to that level already. He would watch and wait for his opportunity. All he needed was Ianto to be alone for a short time and then he could make his move. Once he did, the balance of things would shift in his favor considerably. Jack and Eye Candy wouldn't know what hit them until it was too late... and that was exactly how John Hart liked it.

* * *

Ianto opened the door, inviting Jack inside, before moving to start a pot of coffee. A few moments later, calling out, "Be right out, Jack."

"Take your time, Ianto," Jack answered, removing his coat to lay it across a chair, before walking over to admire the spectacular view from Ianto's terrace.

Minutes later, Ianto returned with a tray of coffee, asking Jack, "Are you hungry? I could throw some sandwiches together."

"No, I'm fine. Coffee will be just fine. Wonderful, in fact," Jack smiled as he breathed in the heavenly aroma.

Jack watched as Ianto placed the tray on the coffee table, frowning as Ianto immediately stiffened. Moving forward, Jack asked, "Ianto? What's wrong?"

He turned to face Jack. Alarm visible on his face. He gestured to the empty whiskey glass on his coffee table. "Someone has been here... and they obviously wanted me to know it."

"Are you sure you didn't leave the glass there and just forgot about it? It has been a rather exciting day for you," Jack suggested, watching Ianto closely, hoping that would be the case.

Ianto snorted indelicately, before answering, "I'm never so rushed to leave glasses laying about. I'm telling you, Jack. Someone was here while I was gone. What do they want? And... why do they want me to know they were here?"

Jack moved towards Ianto, enveloping him in a comforting embrace. Pulling him closer, Jack's eyes blazed in anger knowing Ianto was being targeted. But, by his father, someone else, or both even? He rubbed warm circles on Ianto's spine, as he whispered soothingly into his ear, "Don't you worry, gorgeous. I'm going to discover those answers. And, when I do... they will be dealt with accordingly."

Ianto pulled back to look into Jack's warm, concerned eyes. He surprised them both when he leaned forward to place a soft, quick kiss upon Jack's lips. He flushed in embarrassment briefly, before he spoke, "Thank you, Jack. Can I ask a favor?"

"Anything, Ianto. What is it?" Jack asked curiously.

"I'm feeling very vulnerable here with what I thought to be a secure home being compromised... ummm, will you stay?" Ianto asked, knowing that Jack might make a provocative comeback... but right now he just didn't want to be alone.

Jack reached up to lightly stroke the side of Ianto's face, smiling tenderly at the younger man. With a sigh, he murmured, "Ahhhh, Jones. Ianto Jones. Whatever am I do do with you? Of course, I will stay. I will even take the couch or another room. I won't use this vulnerability to push you into something you're not ready for - not right now."

"Thank you, Jack. I'd be lost without you," Ianto admitted, never having meant anything more.

"Well, gorgeous - that is one thing you don't have to worry about. Plan on me being your shadow until this is finished. I swear you will _not _lose more than you already have. So, expect to be spending a lot of time with me, Ianto Jones. I'm not letting you out of my sight," Jack declared fervently, not knowing how he would balance his daily schedule around his proclamation... but knowing that was exactly what he would be doing - beginning now.

"Sounds like a plan... one that makes me more than comfortable," Ianto smiled as his eyes fell into Jack's before their lips connected once again in a tender, yet languid kiss. Both of them knowing no matter what happened tomorrow, this was exactly where they wanted to be.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to all that have been reading & supporting this story. I appreciate it so much. I do hope you continue to enjoy it! =)

**Chapter 17**

Ianto sunk down onto his couch as he watched Jack deftly slip his pen into the glass that had been the calling card from his uninvited guest. In one fluid motion, Jack had turned the glass up on the pen, dropping it into a large freezer bag; leaving any remaining fingerprints firmly intact. Quirking a brow, Ianto remarked, "You do that as if you've had some practice... "

"Well, Jones. Ianto Jones. I've been around just a bit," Jack smiled widely. "Now... I have a suggestion. Why don't you have a shower. My investigator will be here very soon to pick up the glass. With any luck, we will know quickly who was here."

"A shower sounds good, Jack. Maybe that will relax me," Ianto smiled, before standing to head towards the bathroom. He turned around before he had left the room, whispering loud enough for Jack to clearly hear him. "Thank you for what you're doing, Sir. I can't even explain how much it means to me."

"I know this, Ianto. It's my pleasure. Go on... before I forget my earlier promise and chase your fine ass in there... " Jack spoke in a seductive growl, his smile stating he was teasing... but his eyes telling an altogether different story.

Ianto gave a nervous chuckle, as he sauntered out of the room. Jack narrowed his eyes in scrutiny, thinking the gorgeous Welshman had placed a little bit more wiggle to that same ass as he made his safe departure. Jack groaned, as he made his way to the bar to pour himself a drink while he awaited Reynolds' arrival, as he thought - that ass was going to drive him to distraction yet.

Swishing the whiskey around in the glass, Jack tried to force his thoughts away from everything pertaining to Ianto Jones' perfectly sculpted lips, the body that was what 'wet dreams' were made of; and the most provocative thought of all: Ianto was about to be in the shower in all of his naked glory. A body that Jack knew unequivocally would be a feast for his eyes, hands and mouth to thoroughly worship and enjoy.

With lust laden eyes, Jack stared at the spot where Ianto had disappeared thinking Ianto was most likely not ready for all the many things he wanted to do to him. Pleasures he fully intended to experience with the younger man... and very soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could actively restrain himself. For Jack Harkness, he had been doing a damned fine job at not moving in for the kill, Ianto had no idea how much he had been holding back. After that first exquisite taste of Ianto he had savored earlier, Jack knew maintaining his control would only be more difficult now.

Jack knew he was only torturing himself, but he couldn't stop his mind's eye from seeing Ianto as he was right now. Standing, naked under the shower spray, no doubt lathering up his perfect body, the bubbles cascading down his body as he yearned to touch with both his hands and mouth... bringing that delicious man to orgasm, over and over again. Fuck, that's what he wanted - right now. Tossing back the whiskey in one solid shot, the burning in his throat couldn't begin to compare with the one steadily growing almost painfully within his loins. Jack's hand was poised to pour another, when he heard the intercom buzzing next to Ianto's door.

Walking briskly towards the door, Jack bellowed out a response, thinking it had better be his investigator - and no one else. "Who is it?" was his gruff reply, annoyed with himself that his hand was slightly trembling following his fantasizes of his unfulfilled desire for Ianto.

"Jack, it's Tony Reynolds."

Depressing the button to allow him up, he answered, "Come on up, Reynolds."

Jack paced back and forth, waiting for the knock upon Ianto's door, mentally willing his raging hard-on away; knowing he had business to resolve before he could thing of play... but, play was precisely what he wanted to do. What was it about Ianto Jones that turned him into a quivering mass of hormones? He wondered if it would lessen after he possessed him. Jack didn't know why, but he had the feeling that it would not... now or ever; and that was the single most scary and sobering thought of all.

Acknowledging the brisk knock, Jack looked through the tiny glass, identifying the visitor to be the private investigator. Opening the door, Jack shook his hand heartily, as he greeted him. "Thanks so much for coming at this late hour, Tony."

"Well, it sounded important, Jack," the PI answered, stepping inside the apartment, waiting as Jack closed and secured the door once again.

"It is. Can I offer you a drink?" Jack asked, gesturing to the bar.

"No, thanks. I'd rather just collect the item you mentioned and see to it's delivery," Tony Reynolds stated, as always the man was all business; in times like this - a trait Jack genuinely appreciated.

Nodding, Jack pointed towards the couch. "Have a seat over there. I will give you a quick briefing."

Sitting down, Reynolds picked up the sealed bag that sat upon the coffee table, regarding it closely. "I assume this is the glass in question... "

"Yes. Any remaining prints have not been compromised. I was extremely careful not to disturb them," Jack said needlessly, both of them knowing Jack would be more than adept at handling such a task. "Right now, this is _my_top priority."

"My brother-in-law just happens to work in forensics - it comes in very useful at times. He is working tonight. I will drop it off immediately. If there are any fingerprints on record of this perp - we should know quickly. In fact, I might have something for you by the time you arrive for our meeting tomorrow," he explained, matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good, Tony. Well, I won't hold you up, then. I realize it's late and you have another stop to make. I will see you in your office tomorrow," Jack said, as he followed him to the door. "I know I don't have to say I want this kept just between us... "

Tony Reynolds studied Jack carefully, knowing this matter was of the utmost importance to Jack for him to even think he had to issue such a pointless reminder. Whatever was going on here, one thing was for certain - Jack was committed to working out a solution. And, another thing Tony knew... if Jack Harkness wanted to accomplish something - that was precisely what would happen.

"Yes, of course, Jack... as always. Have a good night. We'll talk tomorrow," he said, while exiting the apartment, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts and concerns.

Jack didn't like the feeling this intruder had provoked inside of him. The situation was already precarious enough, in regards to the plan to bring down his father - but this thrown into the mix meant the old man, more than likely, was coming after Ianto. Jack was determined that history would _not_ repeat itself - not now or _ever_.

Next, Jack did what he had wanted to do since they had arrived tonight... but didn't want to alarm Ianto in the case he found anything. Removing a small device from his pocket, he began to scan the room for any recording devices. He didn't know why, but he had a sick feeling there could be one or more in place. He had never been more happy he had maintained possession of this handy little device as he was right now. Walking over ever foot in the living room, he was surprised to come up with nothing. Then, a more disturbing thought occurred to him. Not knowing why, Jack moved towards Ianto's bedroom, with his device scanning each step.

Jack's eyes narrowed in anger as the alarm began to sound indicating he had found what he was searching for. His eyes flickering quickly around the immaculate room, Jack let the device lead him directly towards the source. Moments later, he pocketed a small camera hidden in the wall. There was something vaguely familiar about this unit. Right now, he wasn't quite placing it. But, if he wasn't mistaken - it was government issue. He continued to scan the room, along with the phone making certain nothing else remained.

Assured that he had found the one and only device, Jack moved back out to the living room, pouring himself another strong shot of whiskey, his alarm for Ianto's well being growing in leaps and bounds. He struggled with whether he should tell Ianto about the camera or not - immediately deciding he would tell him. Jack liked the place they were at right now. He didn't want any dishonesty between them, no matter if it would be to protect Ianto. And, he thought, the knowledge of how serious the threat was would inspire Ianto to be much more cautious.

Moments later, Jack smiled as he heard those beautiful Welsh vowels deeply penetrating his senses. "Mind if I join you, Sir?"

Jack chuckled, as he turned to face Ianto, the laughter fading the instant he faced a bare footed Ianto Jones, his only covering appearing to be a robe secured by only a sash at the waist. He had to bite back a moan from erupting as Ianto reached up to briskly dry his hair with a towel, the movement parting the top of his robe, revealing the muscled chest that Jack had explored all too briefly earlier that night. Jack forced himself to turn back around, pouring Ianto a drink, before advancing towards him with eyes blazing much like a feral jungle animal. Handing the glass to him, Jack warned him in a husky growl, "Playing with fire you are, Ianto Jones."

Taking a slow sip of the dark liquid, Ianto smirked before he answered, "Now that would only be the case if I cared about being burnt - wouldn't it?"

"I'm trying to go slow with you, gorgeous. Move at a pace that works for you. But, you say and do things that drive me over the fucking edge," Jack hissed - his eyes blazing in hungry need. Downing his drink in one quick swallow, Jack's hand reached up to idly stroke into Ianto's still damp hair, whispering throatily, "You have one minute to decide, Ianto Jones. Take your drink and disappear into the relative safety of your bedroom - allowing me time to calm down - or stay and get the breath kissed out of you. But, Ianto... I advise you if you stay to do that, be prepared to face the consequences."

Ianto took a slow swallow of his drink, his eyes all but swallowed up by Jack's almost ravenous gaze. He smiled, flushing lightly as he answered, "Consequences, Jack? Sounds quite serious... "

"Put down the fucking glass," Jack rasped. "On second thought... just to speed up the process, I'll take it for you."

Jack made quick work of replacing their glasses upon the bar, before he began to move towards Ianto in a prowling gait, his eyes flaming in unsuppressed need for the Welshman. Jack circled around Ianto, his fingers reaching out to run down his spine, before reaching the front to feather across the robe that was opening against Ianto's chest. Jack licked his lips in anticipation, moving his head closer, smiling as he heard Ianto's harsh gasp. One that signified Ianto was in deep need right along with him. A need that Jack fully intended to explore and push to its limits. Jack kissed the skin that was slightly exposed, his nose nudging the opening even further, pausing only to breathe in the fresh manly scent that Jack perceived to have very little to do with soap... and all to do with Ianto.

Ianto clenched his hands by his sides, wanting to touch Jack... fearful once he did so he wouldn't want to let go. Jack trailed his tongue up Ianto's chest, before latching his mouth fiercely upon his neck, suckling and licking in equal turns, their breathing both turning erratic in short order. Jack moved to capture Ianto's ear, his breath raspy and panting, as he growled, "You taste so fucking good, Ianto Jones... All of you. My mouth is going to learn every inch of this exquisite body... until you are begging me to fuck you. And... then, gorgeous - _I will have you_."

"Fuck, Jack. Quit warning me... and just do something about it. I can't stand this anymore," Ianto gasped, feeling his cock swell painfully, solely from Jack's guttural words.

"Exactly the invitation I was hoping for... and one that I don't require any further motivation to accept," Jack uttered in a low whisper, before his mouth moved to take instant possession of Ianto's. In one fluid motion, untying the belt around Ianto's waist, spreading the robe open as his hands slowly slipped inside to trail down his spine, to grasp onto the ass he had been all but obsessing about.

Jack's tongue immediately thrust forward, demanding an entrance he was more than certain to be given. Both of them moaning simultaneously as Ianto parted his lips and their tongues began to engage in erotic battle. Almost instantly, their bodies moved flush together, Ianto's hands unable to resist reached out to clutch onto Jack's hair, fingers sifting with abandon through the dark strands. Mouths moved together, each of them unable to achieve the closeness they most desired. Both of them knowing, only one place would offer them that. Jack's tongue began to languidly lick at every turn and seam inside of Ianto's mouth, breathing harshly, his need growing; one that was answered in full within Ianto.

Groaning, knowing he could kiss this man endlessly, he frowned as he felt Ianto tugging his head back to gaze into his lust blown eyes - ones that Jack thought to be mirrors of his own. His initial fear being that he was moving to fast, not knowing how he could stop now... yet, knowing for Ianto he would if he required it. He reached up to run his fingers across Ianto's lips, asking him softly, "Talk to me, gorgeous. What's wrong?"

Ianto smiled, turning his head into Jack's gentle caress, before he whispered, "Nothing's wrong, Jack. I'm ready. Take me to bed... right now."

Jack's eyes burned as he enclosed Ianto's hand within his own, leading him into the bedroom. Once they were beside Ianto's bed, Jack slid the robe off of his shoulders, watching as Ianto pulled back the covers to lay down on the bed. Jack smiled seeing Ianto's hand initially reaching out to cover himself, but halting when he looked up to see Jack's fierce gaze devouring him. Slowly removing his own clothes, Jack was grateful he always carried lube and condoms in his pocket, most particularly since he had met Ianto; in the hopes this night would finally arrive. He shook his head in wonder that he would finally be possessing this man. He felt he had waited an eternity for him... and nothing would stand in their way now. Not Lisa, his father, Ianto's now discarded inhibitions... _nothing_.

As he laid down beside him, Jack trailed a hand down his chest, before he growled almost reverently, "I'm going to worship this body. All fucking night long. Tonight you learn what it means to belong to _me_, Ianto Jones... and I promise you this - you will want it to _never_end."

* * *

Hissing in unmasked rage, John Hart glared at the device that should have been giving him full access to Ianto Jones' bedroom. He had watched as Jack made the discovery and discarded the device. "Fuck you, Jack Harkness. You won't win this. I will find another way."

He had acted alone regarding the camera. He wanted to know how far their relationship had progressed... and undoubtedly he wanted to feast his eyes on Eye Candy. The job meant very little to him. He had as much on Harkness as he was holding over his own head. The bright part of this assignment was in making Jack suffer. And, what a delightful tool in Ianto Jones.

Oh yes, he would have it all. Jack would suffer for never loving him as he once loved him. He would fuck Jack's beautiful new toy until there was nothing left for Jack to reclaim.

John realized Jack was watching over Ianto more closely now. He would have to act quickly... and he knew exactly how to proceed. He had been following Eye Candy for days now. He knew his routine. The hospital that Ianto frequented - that was the place Ianto Jones would meet his true fate. He uncapped the pill bottle that held the drug he intended to use to grant him his every desire. Reassuring himself that the bottle was full, he placed it in his pocket feeling his cock harden knowing the result the proper dosage would elicit.

_Tomorrow, we meet again, Ianto Jones. I will drag you far away from Jack's influence... and then with the help of chemical enhancements you will be a writhing mass of need... willing to do anything and everything for me._

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, just a warning - this chapter is not only angst free... but the entire update is all about their 'first time' so we go into explicit territory here. I do hope you will enjoy it! Thank you all that are supporting this story. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 18**

Jack's eyes flared in lustful need as he lay beside Ianto, his hand trailing down the breadth of Ianto's chest; his eyes drinking in the total beauty of this incredible man. Lowering his mouth he began to administer soft kisses upon Ianto's chest, as his hands swept down to clasp at his hips. His tongue slipped out to toy with a quickly extending nipple, slowly rolling it into his mouth; worshipping it with his mouth. A gently begun caress that was swiftly turning into one of ravenous hunger.

Jack lifted his eyes to meet Ianto's flushed gaze, and his mouth flattened completely upon his chest, pulling the enlarged nipple fully into his mouth. Jack sucked strongly upon his nipple, pausing only long enough to rasp, "I've wanted you for so long, Ianto Jones. I don't want to rush this... I want to savor each and every moment of _finally_having you-"

"Fuck... Jack. Not sure how much of your torment I'll be able to withstand... " Ianto moaned in response to Jack's determined suckling and tongue lashing, feeling his cock already filling to near full mast.

"You will stand it, gorgeous... and only keep coming back for more," Jack growled, as his tongue slithered across to Ianto's other nipple, applying the same erotic treatment to the former's mate. Jack's hands feathered up and down Ianto's sides as he lavished his undivided attentions from one nipple to the next, before languidly trailing his tongue down the center of Ianto's lower belly; eyes once again becoming hungry on Ianto's beautiful burgeoning cock. Jack knew one thing for certain - the brief meal he had enjoyed of it earlier had not nearly wetted his appetite.

He wanted more. He wanted to partake of that scrumptious delicacy, over and over again. His eyes, clouding with lust, looked up to watch Ianto's head beginning to writhe on the pillow as Jack's tongue reached out to lick a long strike along the length of Ianto's cock. "Mmmm, so delicious... so fucking beautiful you are." Jack licked his lips in eager anticipation as his mouth moved swiftly down to once again claim Ianto's turgid flesh.

Jack swallowed Ianto down to the root, hollowing his cheeks as he gorged himself on the musky, all male scent and flavor that he would forever attribute to Ianto Jones. He reached his hands underneath, sinking his fingers into the firm flesh of Ianto's toned ass; yanking his hips forward to move him in time to his sucking motions. Rasping in a guttural growl, "Come on, Ianto. Move those hips against me. Fuck my mouth with that splendid cock... fuck it as if you owned it."

Ianto's hands clutched at the sheets, as he immediately followed Jack's directive - unable to do anything else but follow Jack's impassioned command. His breath became erratic as he pumped his hips into Jack's mouth giving his all too skilled lover everything he asked for and more. Head beginning to thrash back and forth across the pillow, Ianto knew he wasn't going to last long at this rate; uncaring at this moment about the speed of his release - only caring that he achieved it - knowing he needed it as he never had before.

Jack's tongue began to spear into the leaking slit that was providing him with nothing short of a mere teasing sample of the meal that he knew was soon to follow. A feast he had enjoyed earlier... and one he needed to explore again - _now_. He had never hungered for a man as he had this man. Jack wasn't certain what name to attach to it - all he knew was that this was right... and he didn't see it ending for a long time to come - if ever. Jack began to hum against Ianto's cock, as he hollowed his cheeks even further; grinding Ianto's ass forward to meet the hungry intensity that was spiraling out of control. Jack's throat thirsted for Ianto's sweet release as would a dying man in the desert searching for that elusive oasis.

He needed it now. Determined to have it now. Stabbing his tongue repeatedly into the leaking slit, Jack hissed out savagely, "Don't fight it, gorgeous. Let it all go. Give it to _me_- now."

Mere moments later, Ianto was exploding deeply into the recesses of Jack's throat, Ianto's eyes slitting open enough to focus on Jack's throat contracting as he swallowed; moaning as Jack continued to lap at his cock like a starving kitten - determined to claim every last drop of milk. Ianto's hands released their tenuous grip on the sheets to sift through Jack's hair, unwilling to name the more tender side of himself he was continuing to feel with Jack, more and more, only knowing that it was real... and that he never wanted to lose this.

Jack slid up to claim Ianto's lips fiercely under his own, as his tongue swiped across Ianto's lips, his hands reaching out to frame Ianto's face in his hands... as they kissed deeply; neither of them prepared to release the other quite yet. Smiling against Ianto's lips as he felt Ianto's half hardened cock beginning to surge against his own still unsatisfied erection, Jack bestowed a tongue fucking upon Ianto that he knew the younger man would never forget, as he grinded their bodies together; ones that were quickly beginning to dampen with sweat and rising need.

Ianto moaned rapturously against Jack's lips, thinking he had never felt anything like this - known anyone like this. He wanted him so badly. Realizing this was new and unexplored territory, yet still Ianto wanted it more than anything - now or ever. Trailing a hand down Jack's perspiring back, he groaned as Jack's hips shot forward, smashing their cocks together even tighter, knowing he didn't want to wait for this experience any longer. "Jack?" Ianto whispered, tremulously against Jack's lips.

Jack pulled back to gaze at eyes full of want, ones that mirrored his own, responding in a husky growl, "Tell me, gorgeous. What is it that you want?"

"You, Jack. Only you," Ianto answered, knowing Jack was going to force him to put it into words; realizing Jack wanted Ianto to be sure this was exactly what he wanted.

Prodding him further, Jack demanded, "I need more than that, Ianto. What do you want me to do to your exquisite body?"

"For God's sake, Jack... fuck me... please, fuck me now... " Ianto gasped out, flushing from a combination of desire and embarrassment; willing to say or do anything to get Jack to finish this now. Accepting that this moment had been destined from the first moment they laid eyes on each other; thinking anything else had been a mere denial of what they both knew to be true.

"Want you so fucking bad... " Jack hissed, in what was nothing short of a feral growl.

Jack reached over to retrieve the lube and condom, shocked to find his hand to be shaking slightly._ Damn, what this man did to him. He felt like an untried youth - when he was anything but that._Eyes remaining locked on Ianto's face, Jack tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, slowly rolling it onto his aching and already leaking cock. His biggest fear being able to control himself once he was inside of Ianto - knowing this would be his first time. Jack realized there would be discomfort with this first joining, unfortunately it was unavoidable... but he wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible. He wanted Ianto to crave it, again and again.

Reaching down, he repositioned Ianto's legs to slip over his shoulders, before uncapping the lube as he squirted a liberal amount over Ianto's hole. He slowly began working it in with his fingers, smiling as Ianto flinched when the cool liquid penetrated him. "Relax, gorgeous. I want to make this as easy for you as I can. I won't lie to you, it's going to hurt... but once that burn passes you will feel the most incredible pleasure you have ever known."

"I'm ready, Jack. I want to know what it's like... and I want it to be with you," Ianto whimpered, feeling unbelievable sensations coursing through him as first one, then two fingers began stretching him open; finally a third finger joining into the mix before Jack began to slowly scissor them, as Jack did all he could to prepare Ianto for what was to come next.

Jack worked his fingers in and out of Ianto for several minutes, before he was finally satisfied with the give he felt... and his throbbing cock telling him he couldn't wait much longer. Placing large droplets of lube in his palm, he fisted it around his cock; pumping it until he had it well coated and ready to move into Ianto with the most possible ease. "Now, you are ready, Ianto. And, you are about to know it all. Try to relax as much as you can. Once I get past the rings of muscle you will feel unspeakable pleasure."

"Do it, Jack. Fuck me," Ianto ordered gruffly, needing Jack now... uncaring of anything outside of their bodies finally merging together.

With a tender smile, Jack placed a soft kiss upon Ianto's lips before he inched forward, his eyes quickly dilating in pleasure mere moments following his cock beginning the slide into Ianto's well prepared opening. He kept his eyes fastened on Ianto's tense face as he slowly paced himself, not moving until Ianto gave a shaky nod urging Jack onwards. "Ianto? Are you okay?" Jack barely managed to rasp out, having the devil's own time trying to pace himself - once he felt the velvety tightness surrounding his cock that virtually wanted to pound the younger man into the mattress.

"Won't lie, Jack. It damn well hurts... but, it feels good too," Ianto gritted out, his hands reaching out to grasp Jack's hips, wanting him deeper... beyond anything just wanting to experience the total package of being with Jack.

"Easy there, gorgeous. Not so fast. I don't want to hurt you. Just relax... try to push out if you can. It will be easier... and then I can move forward much quicker," Jack answered, feeling droplets of sweat pouring down his neck and back, the strain of holding back almost becoming unbearable. Jack groaned as he felt Ianto push out, enabling him to slide in deeper... almost all the way to the hilt now, still pausing when he felt Ianto's muscles jerk in reaction. Finally, he felt himself bridge that final ring of muscle he had been striving to reach, the breath whooshing out of him in a hiss, as he became fully embedded - his cock being exquisitely squeezed by Ianto's incredibly tight ass.

Jack knew the moment the pain had passed for Ianto, as he began running his hands up and down Jack's back to clutch at his hips, his mouth angling up to reach Jack's in a deep, tempestuous kiss - one born of trust and need. Their mouths moved together in perfect synchronization as Jack began to move against Ianto as he had been yearning to do from the very beginning. Jack increased his pace, moving in and out, slower then faster, as deep as his cock would allow, watching for his young lover's reaction when he made that first pass over his prostate. Jack roared in pleasure, as the connection was made, Ianto so lost in sensations that his lips pulled free from Jack's with his head arching back as he began to timidly arch his hips to meet Jack's rapid thrusts.

"Ahhhh, Jack... don't know what you did, but feels soooo fucking good," Ianto gasped, his words partially muffled into the pillow as he thrashed his head about.

"It just keeps getting better. Give into it, Ianto. Let your body feel the pleasure it so aches to have," Jack commanded in a husky growl, pounding into Ianto now, catching Ianto's prostate on each pass. Jack knew he was perilously close to his own release, wanting nothing more than to have Ianto join him in that euphoric bliss. Reaching down he grasped Ianto's cock, pulling it in steady, timed motions. Jack smiled in lustful frenzy, watching Ianto's face as they moved together, pumping his cock with determination, knowing they were both about to slide over the edge. "Oh yes, that's it, Ianto. Let it all go. Come with me, my beautiful boy... come with me."

Moments later, they were both shooting over that precipice that was their only defining reality in that precious moment in time. Bodies and limbs entwined, Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's, their lips connecting... gasps of their mutual pleasure blissfully intermixing as they slowly came back down to earth.

Jack reluctantly slid out of Ianto with care, taking the moment to remove the condom, before knotting it and dropping it into the bedside trash can. He pulled Ianto against him, cradling his head against his chest, one where his heart still erratically pounded in his chest. He smoothed his hand across Ianto's hair, whispering in silent awe, "That was incredible, Ianto."

"Utterly amazing, Jack... but, if my memory serves me correctly you spoke of all night. If my clock is running on time - I would say that's hours away," Ianto quirked, lifting his head to look at a bemused Jack Harkness.

"Uggggggh, I've created a monster, already. But, do you know what? I absolutely love it!" Jack answered in that smile that never failed to take Ianto's breath away. "However, I think I've debauched you enough for one night. Tomorrow looks to be a busy day... and we both could use some rest."

Ianto gave him a fake pout, while inwardly reflecting that the sting in his ass told him tonight's festivities would be best served to be completed. Of course, he couldn't let Jack win that easily. "It always has to be your way, doesn't it?"

"Yes... and don't you ever forget it, Jones," Jack teased, knowing there would always be room for compromise in their relationship in certain aspects... but determined that any that ever pertained to Ianto's well being would always be non-negotiable. "Go to sleep, Ianto. We'll talk in the morning."

"Good night, Jack," he whispered, moving up to kiss Jack softly on the lips, before lowering his head once again to nestle into the comfort of Jack's chest.

Jack smiled as he pulled the covers up over them, thanking whatever fate had decreed to bring this man into his life. No matter what uncertainty or dangers faced them in the future, Jack knew with the utmost conviction - they were simply meant to be.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Just borrowing them for awhile. No infringement intended!

A/N: Okay, the night has finally ended. However, I have the feeling Jack will insist on beginning the day much as he ended it. Therefore, smut starts us off before the more harsh realities must ensue. I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks for reading & comments are always welcomed! Thank you!

**Chapter 19**

Jack was first to awaken early the next morning, a smile brightening his face. He rolled onto his side, as he observed Ianto still in a sound and seemingly peaceful sleep. Ianto had rolled onto his stomach during the night, his head was turned on the pillow facing Jack; a soft smile curving his perfect lips. Jack's eyes wandered lower seeing the uncovered expanse of Ianto's back, the slightly tanned skin; forcing himself to fight the compulsion to run his hands and lips all over his tender, exposed flesh. He knew he wouldn't have the resolve to resist for long, however for now, he simply wished to bask in the total beauty that was this incredible Welshman.

Eyes continuing to drift downwards, Jack nearly groaned seeing how the sheet tangled about his hips, pulling tightly at the luscious ass he had only begun to explore. Jack shook his head in wonder at the intense emotions he had experienced upon finally having him. No matter how much he had wanted Ianto for what seemed like the longest of time... and he _had_ and _still _wanted him tremendously, had he ever imagined anything close to what the fulfillment of that want would evoke inside of him. Never had he felt such conflicting emotions. On one hand he just wanted to fuck the man into sweet oblivion... and in other moments he just wanted to hold him close, keeping him protected and safe from anything that sought to harm him.

He had no experience to draw on such emotions. All he knew was he didn't want to leave this man's side - _now_ or _ever_. And, that was a scary thing to Jack Harkness. He was not one to cling... to be focused on the wants and needs of another. He was always one to live for the moment, take his pleasure as he wished; no regards for the future or consequences. That Jack seemed to be fading away quickly, morphing quickly into one that needed someone special to complete his life. And, Jack undoubtedly knew that special man was none other than Ianto Jones.

Jack knew he would soon be forced to get up and face the day. Specifically, face dealing with the threat that shadowed Ianto. No matter what steps he had to take to complete the process, he was determined to make this man safe. Whether it be friend or family, Jack swore to take out anyone who struck out to harm Ianto. He refused to place a name to the more tender feelings he was experiencing for Ianto Jones... but he did accept that he couldn't fathom a future that didn't include him as a vibrant part of his life.

Continuing to be lost within his thoughts, Jack was oblivious he was being observed by his new lover. He smiled when moments later he heard those beautiful Welsh vowels that he thought would be ingrained into his mind forever. "How long are you going to lay there and ogle me, Sir?"

"Mmmmm, Sir in bed... that's kinda hot, Jones. Brings all sorts of interesting roleplay scenarios to mind. I think we just might have to enact them sometime... " Jack returned, quirking a brow, as he lifted his gaze to meet Ianto's suddenly shy gaze.

"You never say or do anything that is expected, do you?" Ianto laughed, continuing to blush from Jack's intense gaze.

"That's one thing you can bank on, gorgeous," Jack growled, his eyes fastening hungrily once again on Ianto's bare back, unwilling to leave this bed and begin the day without some further explorations. "Now... I think we ran out of time last night. I believe I mentioned my mouth was going to explore every delicious inch of you... "

Eyes warming as they met Jack's almost predatory gaze, Ianto gulped before answering, "Yes, I believe you did mention that."

"Well then, far be it from me to delay... or deny myself any longer," Jack whispered in heated longing as his lips moved to quickly attach themselves to the luscious ones that he had been aching to relearn ever since awakening. Jack moved his mouth against Ianto's gently at first, content at the simple reconnection... before the hunger began to build inside of him; one that he knew resided equally with his lover. Urgently, Jack ran his tongue along the seam of Ianto's lips, fervently seeking a more intimate exploration; one that quickly elicited a groan from Jack upon Ianto's immediate acquiescence.

Tongues instantly tangling, Jack's hand snagged into Ianto's hair tugging him all the closer; his free hand ripping the sheet away from him, as he continued to devour Ianto's willing mouth.

Ianto moaned in response as the cool air hit his naked skin, but knowing unquestionably that he wouldn't be cold for long.

Jack's lips eased off, before moving them to the shell of his ear, promising him in belabored raspy breaths, "I'm going to taste you so thoroughly. You will be begging me to end your torment."

"Such a big talker," Ianto said breezily, while knowing there was nothing he wanted more in this moment than Jack Harkness.

"Remind me to caution you about teasing an untamed beast," Jack growled, giving Ianto's ass a playful swat, before rolling to straddle Ianto's thighs; holding him in position when he moved to roll over. Jack rubbed his throbbing cock against Ianto's hole, before he hissed into his neck, "Oh no, you stay right where you are, gorgeous. You are in the exact position I most desire... "

Ianto moaned, clutching at the sheets beneath him at the hungry demand in Jack's voice, his moans escalating as Jack began to tease his neck and shoulders with wet, nipping kisses. When Jack's tongue began to sinuously slide down the center of his back, Ianto could barely control the urge to buck his hips against the mattress. Ianto gritted his teeth as he heard Jack chuckle against the small of his back, knowing the older man knew exactly what he was provoking... and how mindless to anything but the torment Jack was inflicting was within him. Ianto knew he would always be a helpless puddle of goo when under Jack's determined ministrations. Jack Harkness was irresistible to him... and Ianto was long done with fighting that.

Jack felt his heartbeat elevating as he licked a trail down Ianto's spine, on a quick and steady path to his ultimate goal - making a meal out of the ass that created a burning hunger in him like none he had ever known. Once he was perfectly aligned with his delicious treat, Jack placed his face against one cheek, kissing it softly, before administering the same treatment against the other. His yearning like nothing he had ever endured, Jack commanded harshly, "Spread your legs, Ianto. I want nothing to impede my progress... "

Not thinking about what Jack was going to do, merely finding himself loss in sweet sensation, Ianto immediately moved to comply to Jack's demands; knowing without a doubt - whatever Jack wanted... he wanted as well. Upon feeling the first swipe of Jack's tongue along the crack of his ass, Ianto's hips jerked up in reaction; his nerves so frazzled he wasn't sure if he was trying to squirm free or closer to Jack's determined torture. When Jack placed his hands on the cheeks of his ass to spread them apart, Ianto nearly lost it then and there as he felt Jack's unwavering gaze on his hole... his breath coming closer and closer. "Fuck, Jack... what are you doing?" Ianto gasped out, not having the strength to either squirm free or turn far enough to watch Jack's steady approach.

"Just relax, gorgeous... and enjoy. You are going to love it... " Jack growled, before all opportunity for speech was eliminated as Jack stiffened his tongue to slip it smoothly inside of Ianto's already pulsing hole. Jack accentuated each thrust of his tongue in the exact ferocious fashion as he had with his cock the previous night. Determined to claim and possess every solitary inch. Leaving no area unknown by him. Jack groaned as he pushed his face in deeper - licking, sucking and nibbling on Ianto's incredibly sweet hole. "MMMMmmmm, you taste so fucking good. I swear I can't get enough of you... " Jack hissed gutturally, in between fierce stabs of his seeking and ravenous tongue.

Ianto felt his hips moving against the sheets, seemingly of their own volition, his hands clenching into tight fists, as he began to writhe in a combination of ecstasy and torment. "Jack... fuck... can't take this."

Jack chuckled lustily as he increased his movements, tongue fucking him in determination to drive Ianto over the edge; make him ache as Jack ached for him - create such a burning frenzy within him that Ianto would never forget. He had never been a particularly jealous man with his other lovers, but he knew unequivocally that he _never_wanted another man to touch him... taste him as he was doing now. This man would belong to him - exclusively. That was the only reality Jack Harkness would accept. Stabbing as deeply as his tongue would allow, he withdrew before plunging full force again, over and over, his cock engorged from the musky, sweet taste of him in combination with the moans Ianto was trying to muffle into the pillow.

Removing his tongue, Jack slithered it back up Ianto's spine, pressing his body tightly against his back, before whispering in his ear, "Don't ever fight your pleasure, gorgeous. You were meant for this... and most assuredly you were meant for _me_."

Ianto quivered underneath him, feeling every inch of Jack... shaking with his need to release. Almost in a whimper, begging him, "Please, Jack... need to come. Need it now."

"I know you do, beautiful... and so you shall," Jack growled, licking the side of Ianto's neck. "Roll over... let's do this together."

Jack briefly removed his weight from atop Ianto to allow a visibly trembling Ianto to roll onto his back. Without delay, Jack climbed back on him, reaching down to grasp Ianto's leaking cock in his hand. With his other hand, he grasped Ianto's hand to direct it around his cock. Jack released his own cock just long enough to guide their cocks and hands together, before beginning to move them in rapid motion, pleased to find Ianto participating in kind equally. Jack looked into Ianto's eyes in fierce want, hissing out between clenched teeth, "That's it, boy. Such a quick learner. So much I have to teach you... "

"Ahhhh, fuck Jack. Feels so good," Ianto gasped, his neck arched back, as his hand moved in succession with Jack's, knowing their release was quickly approaching.

"This is just the beginning, Ianto Jones. Now, let it all go. Come with me... " Jack brusqely demanded, knowing he was quickly spiraling towards his own completion.

Moments later they were both launching over that divine precipice that was incomparable to nothing. Limbs shaking, as they continued to shudder in their combined pleasure, Jack reluctantly removed his body from Ianto, flopping down beside of him to gaze unabashedly at his young lover. His voice husky, Jack softly spoke, "You are incredible, Ianto."

"I would say the same goes for you as well, Sir," Ianto returned, smirking as Jack's eyes flared up at the 'Sir' reference.

Jack chuckled, as he pulled Ianto closer in a warm, deep kiss. Lips moving together for long moments, neither of them wanting so separate... with both of them knowing that they must. With a soft sigh, Jack pulled back, knowing if he didn't distance himself now he wouldn't be able to do so... and in doing that he would miss his morning meeting with his PI. That was a meeting he could ill afford to miss. His gaze lingering on him warmly, Jack suggested, "Why don't you get a shower and dress, Ianto. I'm going to make some calls and see if we have any answers yet."

"Okay, Jack. I'll join you in a few and make us some breakfast," Ianto said, slipping out of the bed, before hastily slipping into his robe.

Jack groaned, as he spoke aloud, "It's a damn shame to cover that body... "

Ianto had just about made it to the door that led to the bathroom, before he turned to face Jack with a flirtatious grin, shocked at his actions but irresistibly drawn to enact them. Flipping open the robe, he flashed him briefly, before teasing, "Oh... you mean this body, Sir?"

"Get your shower, gorgeous. Before I forget all sensible thoughts and pound that ass into the wall," Jack warned, a smile on his face as his eyes moved freely over Ianto's exposed skin.

"Promises, promises... " Ianto taunted with a saucy grin, one that had Jack tempted to chase him into the shower and show him exactly how every action elicited a reaction. Watching Ianto's enticing walk, he was about to give in and follow suit when he heard his cell phone ringing. Irritated and relieved at the much needed interruption, Jack growled into the phone, "Harkness."

"Good morning, Jack. Sorry to bother you so early. But, I thought you might not want to wait for this information before our meeting," Reynolds said, cutting immediately to the chase.

Jack frowned, thinking he didn't like the sound of that. "I was just about to call you. What do you have for me?"

"The prints on the glass were very much intact... ones that were simple to make a quick match."

"Go on, Reynolds," Jack answered, as a sudden chill traveled down his spine.

"They belong to a Captain John Hart. If I'm not mistaken, Jack... isn't that the man you served with in the Special Forces? The same man who was once your head of security?" the PI asked in interest.

Jack's jaw clenched in anger and complete understanding as the pieces slowly began falling into place. "The one and the same."

"I also took the liberty of doing some digging into his credit cards along with his rental car... " Reynolds began to say.

"Excellent. Do you know where he is staying?" Jack spat out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, there is a summer house out in the suburbs that Hart foolishly supplied to the rental car agency. Very easy to track... almost as if he didn't care if he was found," the PI shrewdly observed.

Eyes flaring in murderous anger, Jack answered, "I'm sure being found was always his objective... just maybe not this quickly. What's the address and I will handle the rest."

Reynolds revealed the address of the familiar location that Jack was hoping not to have been forthcoming, while not surprised that it had been. "You've done well. I'll see you for our appointment in a few hours... and thank you."

"Your welcome, Jack. See you soon," Reynolds said, before ending the call.

Jack snapped his phone shut as rage darkened his eyes. Slipping into his pants, uncaring he needed to shower and change himself he found his hands slightly shaking in his unadulterated fury. John _fucking _Hart had been here... stalking Ianto. Not only that... but the address suggested he was working with his father. If he wasn't mistaken, and he rarely was in matters such as these, that particular address was part of his father's holdings. The two of them were working together. Jack knew this was very bad for Ianto... but knowledge, most particularly in this case was power. Now, he could formulate a plan to bring both of them down. Priority was to keep Ianto safe from them in the meantime.

Then, Jack thought back to the camera device he had found in Ianto's bedroom. That had all been trademark John Hart... nothing to do with his father. Nobody knew John Hart better than Jack. He was certain in addition to working for his father, he was working his own agenda. John's primary goals were also finding a way to hurt him - and what better tool that Ianto Jones? Clenching his fists in frustrated anger, Jack fiercely vowed, _"It won't work, John. You will NEVER get near Ianto. I will deal with you and my father as I should have so many years ago. Then this will be over and Ianto will be safe. I will do anything to make that happen."  
_  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Here we go, moving towards the long awaited confrontations. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you to all that are reading & sharing your thoughts. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 20**

Jack paced back and forth across Ianto's oriental carpet, gritting his teeth in silent fury as he realized Ianto's plan for revenge was now at a standstill. They could not openly continue as they had been with John Hart working with his father. The danger towards Ianto had just escalated from medium, to now one of massive proportions. Ianto's protection was all that mattered right now. Jack knew what he had to do... and that the Welshman would most likely not approve, but it was the only course of action that he believed to be acceptable now. Ianto might end up kicking and screaming, along with hating Jack in the process... but no matter what his responses - he would be safe.

Flipping open his phone, he began to make the phone call that was their only hope of rendering the results he most desired. Jack scowled when he received Owen's answering machine, before realizing the hour was still early and he had closed the club last night. He grunted, thinking to himself - you might be closing on your own for a great many nights to come, my friend. When the machine directed him to leave his message, Jack was quick to the point to do so. "Owen, I need to see you as soon as possible. I'm at Ianto's. Call me for the address if you are not at the club to pull up his file readily. This is important."

Jack almost jumped when Ianto's voice caught him unawares from the doorway. "Owen? What's going on, Jack?"

Turning to look at Ianto enticingly dressed in form fitting jeans and a burgundy sweater, Jack moved towards him in his standard swagger, smiling at him softly. He allowed his eyes to briefly pass up and down Ianto, caressing him as surely as if he were doing so by touch. "What you do for jeans is a crime, gorgeous."

"Okay, enough of the flirting for now, Jack. Something is wrong. Tell me what it is," Ianto demanded, not falling for Jack's normally artful evasion for one single minute.

"Such a clever little fella you are... " Jack murmured softly, snagging his arm around Ianto's waist, pulling him forward for a penetrating kiss. A moment later pulling free, Jack asked, "You trust me, right Ianto?"

"Of course, Sir. I trust you completely," Ianto answered without hesitation.

"Very good. I need you to pack a bag, enough to get you through the next few days - at least," Jack told him, waiting for the questions and reluctance to follow.

Ianto frowned, looking at Jack closely. "I'm going somewhere?"

"You are staying at my home for a few days... where I can see what's coming... and with security I know and trust. A system I personally installed and know to be virtually impenetrable," Jack told him, his expression firm, body unyielding - having no intention of backing down.

"This has to do with who was in my apartment," Ianto observed shrewdly. "You know who it was, don't you, Jack?"

Nodding in agreement, Jack answered, "I do. Do you remember the man from my past that you met at my club? The one that I insisted on being escorted out... "

"Yes, I remember. John Hart, wasn't it?"

Jack moved away, pacing once again, unsure of how much he should tell Ianto of the dangers of John Hart, realizing that was his best course of action in order to keep Ianto safe and on the alert. Running a hand through his hair, Jack agreed, "That's right, Ianto. He is a vile man, unprincipled and more dangerous than I can possibly express. He wasn't always this bad, or at least I am foolish enough to believe... but that is the man he has become. And, every precaution must be taken to keep him from gaining access to you."

"Hold on, Jack. Are you saying he was in my apartment? That he is after me now?"

"I have every reason to believe he is working with my father. Of course, John is most likely simply working his own agenda... uncaring of the job my father wants him to do. My guess at this point is that he is to find out what you know... what you are planning; and provided my father's suspicions are confirmed - John would be utilized to bring things to a satisfactory end, at least for my father," Jack began to explain, knowing there was much more to John's interest, however uncertain if Ianto was ready to hear that full disclosure.

"So, you believe if John Hart finds out what I've been doing, he will be ordered to kill me. Is that about the size of it?"

Nodding, Jack answered, "That's it exactly. Distancing you from John Hart is our prime objective right now. My father won't come after you himself - physically. He is too old for it... and he knows he would need to go through me. Trust me... he doesn't want that fight. John, on the other hand, feeds off of challenging me. He won't stop until he gets his hands on you. That cannot be allowed to happen."

"Okay, I understand what you're saying... but, why must I leave? Couldn't you just stay here with me?" Ianto asked, the fight beginning, one the Welshman would soon learn he would not win.

"No, Ianto. That is not an option. John has proven he can gain access to what you thought was a secure home... he can't do that in mine, that is without me seeing him coming. I have security you cannot even begin to imagine... and, it is my feeling John wants much more from you than answers for my father."

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked warily.

Jack reached into his pocket to retrieve a small deactivated camera, holding it out to Ianto. "This is a recording device, Ianto. It was installed in your bedroom... this is trademark John Hart, through and through. If he was just trying to decipher information he would have placed it in your living room... not to watch you in your bed. I know John extremely well. In addition to doing his job, he wants you. And, John Hart will stoop to any level to get exactly what he wants."

"If I do as you ask and go with you... what about my mother? Won't she be at risk if they are so determined to get at me?" Ianto asked, thinking this to be a logical assumption and refusing to allow her to be placed at risk.

"I won't lie, Ianto. They will go to any extreme to have you at their mercy... threatening you with your mother is certainly an option for them. All I can promise is this - I will have the hospital monitored and do all I can to keep her safe. If she should come out of her catatonic state, we could move her to a more secure location... namely, with you," Jack told him, hoping that would be the case not only from a security point of view... but, for Ianto's mental well being as well.

"Okay, Jack. I trust you to know what's best. I will go with you, provided that if one hint of danger is directed towards my mom - you won't attempt to stop me from going to her. Can you do that, Jack?" Ianto asked, watching him intently.

Jack forced his face impassive, not certain he wasn't about to tell a lie, before answering, "Yes, Ianto... I can do that. I just hope it never becomes necessary. One other thing... I know initially I said we needed to keep this just between us. However, we need help here. I've just called Owen. With your permission, I would like to brief him on everything."

A moment of surprise passed Ianto's face, before he asked, "Do you trust him, Jack?"

"With my life. Owen and I have been through so much together... and his help could be extremely beneficial."

"Okay, Jack. I trust your judgement. Do what you feel needs to be done. One question though, what about my job? Do I still get to work?" Ianto asked, instinctively knowing what Jack's answer would be, yet hoping he wouldn't be forced into total seclusion.

"Not for the next few days. Let me deal with John. If I can get him out of the equation... the scales will balance more in our favor. Just look at it as a short vacation... with the added benefit of having me as your personal and very attentive bodyguard," Jack smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Despite all the danger, Ianto felt himself relaxing... and laughing under Jack's blatantly flirtatious manner, knowing whatever happened he would be happy simply from being with Jack. "You are unbelievable, Jack Harkness. You never miss a beat."

"Not with you, ever. Now, go pack that bag... then we can work towards getting you safe."

Ianto continued to smile, quirking his brow, before asking, "Promise you won't take advantage of me, Sir?"

"I'll promise to try... but, your obvious allure will make my resolve so very difficult... as has already been more than proven," Jack said, leering at Ianto outrageously.

"You are positively incorrigible... " Ianto chuckled.

"All part of the Harkness charm... " Jack smiled broadly, his face sobering as his phone began to ring. Flipping it open, Jack identified the caller, before speaking, "Thanks for getting back to me, Owen. I need you over here as quickly as you can. We have much to discuss... "

* * *

**One Hour Later **

Owen looked from Jack to Ianto incredulously, his jaw hanging open in total amazement. "Fuck... I knew something was going on with you, Ianto, but had no idea it was gonna be something like this... "

"Needless to say, Owen... this is between the three of us. And, top priority is keeping Ianto safe," Jack said in way of reminder.

Nodding, Owen acquiesced. "Granted. But, what about you, Jack? You are at risk as well. This is not only your asshole of a father... we're talking about John _fucking _Hart."

"I can take care of myself, Owen... and you know that. Regarding John, I think we both know he won't try to hurt me, physically anyways."

Ianto cleared his throat, uncomfortably asking, "You're saying he wants you. That's why he's coming after me?"

"It's very hard to explain anything involving John Hart. Never a simple path or one precise goal. He's extremely complicated... and lethal. To our benefit, I understand him... and I will use that. I have no doubt he wants you, Ianto... hell, who wouldn't? I, also am equally certain he plans to use acquiring you as a means of getting to me. Of course, he will fail miserably... " Jack hissed, under his breath.

Owen scowled as he grumbled, "How about we qualify that statement. No offense, Ianto... but not _everyone _wants you... "

Ianto laughed. "That's good to know."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. Owen, I need you to secure Ianto in my home until I arrive. Don't let him out of your sight. You have the security codes... and you are the only one that does, apart from me."

Looking at his friend warily, he asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend, then I have a meeting with the PI." Jack leaned down to kiss Ianto warmly on the lips, uncaring of Owen's agitated gasp that followed Jack deepening the kiss. He grasped Ianto's hand, pulling him swiftly to his feet, molding their bodies closely together. Whispering against his lips, "Don't worry, Ianto. We are going to get you through this... and only a short delay in bringing my father down. It will work out. I swear that it will."

"I believe you, Jack," Ianto said, wanting to ask Jack if he could go with him and help in some way... but knowing in this case it wasn't a good idea and counterproductive for all Jack hoped to accomplish.

Jack watched as Owen led Ianto to the door, speaking softly before they crossed the threshold. "Keep him safe, Owen."

Owen turned to face his friend, amazed to see the depth of feeling shining in Jack's eyes. He smiled, realizing he had pegged this wrong from the start. This hadn't been the Jack of old, hunting his latest piece of fluff... his friend had fallen hard. He never thought he'd live to see the day when Captain Jack Harkness had lost his heart. Whether Jack knew it yet or not... that was exactly what was going on here. Nodding, his own eyes now warming, Owen answered, "Don't worry, buddy. I'll look out for him. You return the favor by looking out for yourself and returning to him in one piece... "

* * *

Jack arrived at the small cottage that was owned by his father, smiling with satisfaction upon seeing John's flashy red 'vette parked in the driveway. He grasped the licensed firearm that lay across his passenger seat, striding towards the front door with studied deliberation. He should have killed him years ago, back when they were in the Special Forces together. It would have been so easy. But, Jack had decided to give him another chance, again and again.

Those chances had now run out upon aligning himself with his father - proving beyond any shadow of a doubt how truly steeped in evil John Hart had truly become. Jack debated on kicking the door in, but decided to force himself to respond in a civil fashion - at least until John pissed him off to where his control was limited, if not totally lost. His hand poised to knock was halted when the door was pulled open before he could connect.

John displayed every indication of being on his way out... to where Jack had very few doubts. He gritted his teeth in anger as he visualized Hart going off to stalk Ianto... _his _Ianto. Well, no more... he told himself with determination. Following an initial look of irritation, John gave Jack the standard Hart smile - one that had promising results used on ones that didn't know any better. John allowed his eyes to crawl over Jack, not attempting to conceal his lust, before he purred meaningfully, "Why, Jackie boy... I've been expecting you. Although, perhaps not quite so soon. You tracked me down too quickly. I don't have our stage set yet... but, I suppose I could make do with just you until I have acquired your delicious pet."

"You won't be making do with anything, John," he hissed, withdrawing the gun from behind his back. Centering his weapon square on John's chest, Jack snarled in his unparalelled rage, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow you the fuck away right now... "

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Thank you to all that have been supporting this story. The end is soon upon us. I hope to wrap this up in just one more chapter. This one has much drama... and some closure. It's been a roller coaster ride and I hope you have enjoyed the journey as much as I have in telling it!

**Chapter 21**

Backing up a step, John smiled while having enough common sense to eye Jack warily, as he answered, "Now, Jackie boy... let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" he barked, moving a step closer, the gun unwavering in his hand. "Let's see, what have you done so far?"

"You have been stalking my employee."

"Next, you illegally gain entrance into his home, where you plant a hidden camera in his bedroom. You leave a calling card, wanting him to know the safety of his home had been compromised... and now you are staying here, on one of my father's properties - without a doubt working for him," Jack hissed, his breath coming quicker now, as his rage continued to escalate. "No, John... I say the time for reasonable has long passed - with the only solution remaining; to put you out of my misery, once and for all."

John's eyes momentarily widened in fear, before he placed that blase look back upon his smug face. "Jack, you're not fooling me. We both know you're not a killer. And, as I'm unarmed... murder is exactly what it would be."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You are never unarmed."

John winked, before asking, "Want to frisk me down? For old times sake?"

"You just don't get it, but I'm coming to realize you never have. I wouldn't touch you again if my life depended on it. Now... let's move this inside and have us a nice little chat... " Jack demanded, motioning John forward with the flick of the wrist that was holding the gun.

Remaining immobile, John proceeded to taunt him further; in what Jack knew was John's way of testing his boundaries... but feelings that Jack was unaccustomed to having getting the best of him. "What if Ianto's life depended on it?"

"Do you have a death wish, John?" Jack snarled, as he pulled back the hammer, aiming it directly at John Hart's skull, his finger poised and ready to pull the trigger.

Eyes widening in shock, John began to finally show fear. "Fuck, you mean it. Eye Candy means that damned much to you. Son-of-a-bitch, never thought I'd see the day Jack Harkness fell in love. But, that's exactly what's happened here. Foolish me... I thought if it ever happened it would be with me."

"Extremely foolish. I would have never loved you. It was never anything more than sex, John. Accept it and move on. We could have been friends, in the end, but you had to play your games and try to drag me into your illegal activity. Now, this is what we're going to do. You are going to pack your bags and you will leave - now. And, should you ever decide to return - I will shoot you, no questions asked."

"You are a blind fucking asshole, Harkness. Do you delude yourself that you will solve Ianto's problems with my absence? This is bigger than you realize. But, I think you know that, don't you?" John prompted, determined to make Jack squirm and suffer, most particularly now that it appeared he wouldn't have the pleasure of getting his hands on Ianto Jones.

"I am more than aware of the problem of my father... one that I am already dealing with, but... humor me, John... tell me what dear old Dad has planned for Ianto... " Jack rasped out, watching John closely as he backed into the cottage.

Jack followed John as he moved around, haphazardly throwing clothing and personal items into his cases, waiting for a glib answer to result... never expecting Hart to tell him exactly what was going on. "I'm the only thing that's keeping your boy alive. He's been letting me move at my own pace. Of course, I've been doing so for my own reasons - that has nothing to do with his plans. However, he wants the documents Ianto possesses."

"Documents?" Jack asked casually, knowing exactly what he was referring to, the shares that were in _his_possession now... along with an additonal amount of other's that Ianto didn't even know he possessed yet. In fact, when this nasty business with John was resolved, he was poised to tell Ianto they had what they needed to initiate a corporate takover, with the cooperation he had recently acquired from the other board members.

"Don't play coy, Jack. It doesn't suit you," John snapped, as he closed the last case. Turning to face him, he laughed coldly, "When I'm gone, nothing will stop your father from taking your lover out by his own hand... hmmmm, just as he did Ianto's father. Oh yes, I know about that. It's always good to have leverage on such a man. Now, I guess I will be going... I only wish I could see the fireworks, along with poor Jackie's despair... "

"Fuck you, John. As always, you underestimate me. I have this well under control... and Ianto under my protection. My father is on the verge of losing everything... and by the time he realizes, it will be too late... " Jack smiled without humor, relishing the moment that was coming soon that he could put his father firmly in his place.

"Believe that if you want, Jack. It is you that underestimates your father's determination, I think. Look how long he has gotten away with murder, embezzlement and God knows how many other crimes. You can't touch him. He knows more than you will ever know. Face it and give up, before he kills you too," John hissed back, seeing something in Jack's eyes that told him that Jack was winning this battle; yet not wanting him to enjoy his victory or believe that it had been truly won.

Jack shrugged his shoulders uncaring of John's thoughts, before saying, "Make sure you have everything. There will be no doubling back. I will follow you out of town... and if attempt to turn back, I will end your miserable existence, without a moment of hesitation."

"You are a fucking asshole... and I'll be glad to be rid of you," John snarled into Jack's confident and determined face.

"The feeling is mutual," Jack agreed, keeping his eyes and weapon trained on John.

* * *

Owen looked over at Ianto, giving him what was meant to be a smile of reassurance, before he said, "Don't worry, Ianto. Jack knows what he's doing. He'll be fine."

"You're not fooling me, Owen. You are worried about him too," Ianto said, turning a narrowed eyed gaze upon Owen.

"Maybe so... but Jack needs to do it his way," Owen grumbled, more worried than he would ever admit to the man he had sworn to his best friend to protect.

"You know where he's going, don't you?" Ianto asked, unable to shake his own feelings of doom.

Owen frowned, as he glanced at Ianto in irritation. "You were there. Did you hear him tell me anything about Hart's location?"

"No, but you know... don't you? I don't care how you know... just admit that you do know," Ianto said, determined to force the truth from Owen.

"Fine, he might have slipped that John was at his father's cottage, before you joined us. That doesn't matter, though. I promised Jack to get you to safety... and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Owen spat out, as he tried to shake off all the bad feelings he had about this... all of it.

"I know that... but, we both know Jack isn't thinking clearly about that. His concern for me puts him at risk, when he should be allowing us to help him. Come on, Owen... Jack needs us - and I think you know it."

Owen glared at Ianto, as he clenched his hands on the steering wheel, unable to dispute Ianto's words. Pulling off to the side of the road, Owen quickly turned around, changing his direction. His eyes sliced to Ianto as he clipped out, "Okay, Ianto you win. We're going after Jack. We will watch and wait... and if we need to move in, you are to stay safely behind me. Any questions?"

"None at all. Thank you, Owen."

"I care about him too, Ianto. More than you know... and I know Hart too well. If he realizes Jack is lost to him forever, he's gonna snap. Hopefully, Jack has it under control... and if not, I sure hope we get there in time," Owen said in a harsh breath, more scared than he wanted to admit, before increasing his speed.

"I hope so, too. God... I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him now... " Ianto said, speaking in a mere whisper.

Owen nodded, as he patted Ianto on the knee. "We'll get there in time, Ianto. We have to... "

* * *

Jack watched as John slid into his jacket, before he placed his cases into the back of his car; his senses telling him something wasn't right out here... something was different. Pivoting around, he tried to determine the source of his unease, but unable to pinpoint it. He just had the feeling they weren't alone... but he couldn't find find anything in which to base his concerns. He flinched, as John slammed the trunk closed, his nerves suddenly feeling more than frazzled.

"Getting jumpy there, Jackie? You know, it's not too late to change your mind... You can always come with me. We could have so much fun together," John told him, with a wink.

"Not happening, John... and you know it. Now, get in the car and drive out of town. Then the state. You will not return or I will kill you on sight. Any questions?" Jack asked, keeping a stiff stance and his senses on the alert for any sudden movements on John's part.

John began to laugh, when his eyes focused on the trees not far behind Jack. Smiling in recognition of what Jack was soon to discover to be a fateful occurrence. "I think plans have changed, Jackie boy."

Jack swiveled around, his eyes clouding in fury as he watched the slow approach of his father, an automatic gun in hand with silencer intact. He grimaced, realizing a situation that was well in hand, could now be spiraling out of his control. "Well, I should say this is a surprise... but I guess it's not."

"Where is he?" Jack Harkness, Sr. yelled at the both of them.

"He?" Jack asked, pretending not to understand the question, while forcing himself not to pull the trigger.

"It's over, Jack. It's time to finish what was started years ago. I never should have let that kid live. He wasn't supposed to be so reslilent... so strong... so determined," his father hissed, eyes bulging... his face looking wild, untamed and virtually insane.

John chuckled from behind Jack, foolishly believing in his own safety now that his partner in crime had arrived. "Whoa, looks like one flew over the cuckoo's nest."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Hart. I'll deal with you in a minute," he returned savagely. "Now, Jack... where are the shares Ianto Jones holds... and where the hell is he, or I swear I will kill you now."

"Killing me won't gain you the shares... nor will it give you Ianto Jones. In fact, dear Dad... he doesn't have them. I have them in a secure location... one that will be revealed to the world should you persist in these actions," Jack answered, smiling maliciously at his father. "In fact, it no longer matters. As we speak, a special meeting is being scheduled... one that signifies a corporate takeover. Hmmm, and I wonder who is going to be at the head of that assault."

Jack laughed, as his father's hand shook, his face reddening in disbelief and rage. "That's not possible. They don't have the authority to do this without my knowledge."

"Oh, but they do when the holder of the majority of the shares is instigating a takeover. It's over, Dad. You've lost... and I hold all the cards. Your board was more more than cooperative when it was revealed the company would stay in the Harkness family... but, that's not quite the case. Once the takeover is complete - I will generously sign it over to it's rightful owner. Ianto Jones."

"Over my dead body," he rasped out, as his hand clutched at his suddenly heaving chest, his vision become blurry in his pain and rage. "I'll kill you now... both of you. Then, I will find your lover and do the same."

John rushed forward, preparing to plead for his own life, realizing his mistake almost immediately. He watched in fear as the elder Harkness managed to shoot the gun out of Jack's hand, laughing as Jack clutched his hand in pain. "I'm with you. I can still help you... " Words trailing away as he fell to the ground, as silent shots penetrated into his chest. His eyes barely able to focus, he reached his hand out towards Jack. "L-loved you, Harkness. In my own way," he whispered, before his breathing ceased to exist.

Jack lifted his eyes to his father, showing no fear... but realizing his life was now truly over. His sole regret having not told Ianto that he loved him. "Well, that's another murder... what are you waiting for, Dad? Finish it now."

His father advanced forward, aiming his gun directly at his chest, before he barked, "What happens next is up to you, Jack. First, you will take me to those files... and then you will turn Ianto Jones over to me. Your deaths can be easy or so very unpleasant. In addition, if you don't do as I ask - I will go to the hospital and kill Ianto's comatose mother. Your call, Jack. What's it going to be?"

"Fuck you, old man. You will kill her regardless. You are evil and insane. I'm not making any deals with you," Jack hissed, keeping his eyes trained on his father's; while observing the silent movement from behind him - artfully keeping the despair at bay when he viewed Ianto moving in behind Owen.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way, Jack. Nothing will give me greater pleasure than killing you - outside of filling your lover's head with lead," his father spat out as he began to pull the trigger, to find it shooting off into the distance when his back was assaulted with multiple shots.

As he fell to the ground, Owen and Ianto rushed forward, with Ianto kicking the weapon away from the hand of the crazed man, rushing forward to clutch onto Jack, pausing briefly to look down at John Hart's dead body. Ianto embraced him tightly, whispering his words of relief against Jack's neck. "Thank God, you are okay. I was so scared. Damn, I've never been so scared... "

"I'm fine, Ianto. All but a throbbing hand. Later, we will discuss your disregard for my instructions," Jack said sternly, leveling his gaze towards Owen. "However, if you hadn't, more than likely I would be dead now."

"Exactly," Owen clipped out. "You got your boy here to thank for that. He was determined that you needed us... a feeling I shared... and here we are."

They all looked down in contempt at the old man writhing in pain on the ground, his eyes all but rolling back into his head. Jack nudged Ianto forward, encouraging him to find his closure, before it's too late. "There he is, Ianto. I'm going to call the police now. Say what you need to say to him."

Ianto nodded, his eyes filled with tears and pain, looking at this man that had destroyed his younger life... the same man who had almost taken from him what meant the most of all - Jack. He hunched down to his level, noting how Jack had retrieved his gun as he called the authorities... and how Owen kept his weapon firmly trained on the elder man. "It's finally come full circle, old man. You lay there dying... as you should have so many years ago. I could kick you now, while you lay there helpless... but, I'm a better man than you. I don't give a damn if you die or go to prison for the rest of your miserable life. As far as I am concerned it's over. I've wasted too much of my life hunting you. Now, at last, I'm going to live my life."

Owen wasn't so generous, as he watched the old man trying to lash out at Ianto. He kicked at his side harshly, as he barked, "Don't say a word, fucker. This is Ianto's moment. You have _nothing _to say."

Jack nodded in approval as he gave the details to the dispatcher, eyes focused on the relief that seemed to be flowing from Ianto. He was going to be okay now. Regardless of how his father had met his end, it was over. Ianto could move on now. Not wallow in his need for revenge or fear... he could truly live now. And, Jack hoped that would include him.

Ianto stood up, pausing to spit down on the body of a moaning and trembling Jack Harkness, Sr., saying in closing, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of my _father's _company... well, that is until I sell it to your competitor. I won't taint my hands with anything you have touched."

"You worthless bastard... just like your f-father," he rasped out, only to cry out in pain as Owen kicked him with brutal force, laughing as he viewed the affects.

"It's okay, Owen. The man isn't worth the effort... but _this _man, most definitely is... " Ianto replied, as he moved towards Jack, pulling his lips down to meet his in a slow kiss... not one of lust, but one born of a deep, abiding love - one that he knew would last a lifetime.

Hearing the sirens in the distance, Ianto decided to make a declaration he wasn't certain he should be making... but unable to hold it inside any longer. "I uhmmmm, don't know if you want this, Jack... but hell, I gotta say it."

"What is it, Ianto?"

"I love you, Captain Jack Harkness, so fucking much it hurts," Ianto whispered, both of them chuckling as they heard Owen's groan from behind them.

"Well, here's a little secret Jones, Ianto Jones. I am head over heels in love with you too... " Jack echoed fervently, clasping Ianto tightly to his chest, more than anything thankful for this man being brought into his life. "Everything's going to be fine now, Ianto. Next, we will get the company into your hands and you can dispense with it as you wish... see to your mother's recovery, one that I'm hopeful you will be soon realizing... and move forward, hopefully with me firmly established in your life."

Ianto watched as the squad cars quickly materialized, answering Jack with clear certainty. "That you can count on, Jack. You're stuck with me now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way... "

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: This is it. The final chapter. Thank you to all that have read and supported this story. Please forgive me for going a little bit OOC in the final chapter with a generous portion of sappyness - but after all they've been through, I thought they deserved it. Your final thoughts are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 22**

**~~~ Four Months Later ~~~  
**  
Jack leaned against his bathroom counter, lovingly watching as Ianto nervously attached his tie. He had watched in charmed amusement for the past thirty minutes, as his lover picked and discarded at least a dozen ties. Of course, laying them with care across the towel rack. Ianto Jones was nothing less than meticulous, even when a bundle of nerves. Everything about this man totally enchanted him... and Jack didn't see a time when that would ever come to an end. Nor, in truth did he ever want for it to do so. Without a doubt, the once confirmed bachelor, love 'em and leave 'em in every port was now unequivocally tied to the Welshman.

Chuckling to himself, as he continued to admire Ianto, he thought he'd never find someone like Ianto Jones. However, now that he had... he vowed nothing would come between them again. Life was so fleeting... that had been more than obvious when John and his father had fallen so quickly to their deaths. Thankfully, that chapter was now behind them... and now they were moving forward into the next segment of their lives. Jack determined it would be the best part, with the single exception of when Ianto had whispered the words, 'I love you', with love shining from his expressive eyes... words falling freely from his enticing lips. God, how he loved this incredible man.

"Ianto, you look perfect. Please, stop this fussing. Although, I do enjoy watching you preen," Jack purred, placing his hands upon Ianto's trembling ones, to complete the task for him.

Flushing a bright red, Ianto stammered, "I - ahhhh, this is just such a big day for me, Jack. One I never thought to realize."

"I know this, Ianto. It's all going to be fine. She isn't going to care about your suit, or the tie... all she will be able to see is her beautiful son... " Jack told him, successfully knotting and straightening the tie, despite Ianto's frantic fidgeting.

Ianto nodded, as he examined himself one last time in the mirror. "You're right, as usual. Are you ever wrong about anything, Jack Harkness?"

Jack leaned forward, kissing Ianto fully on the lips, his tongue slipping out to forge an immediate connection; one that was returned in full for long moments, before both of them pulled away with a long sigh. Patting him swiftly on the ass, Jack answered, "Hardly ever, Jones. Now, off with you. It's time you picked up your mother and took her to her new home."

"Do you think she's ready for this, Jack? She's only been out of the coma for a month," Ianto pondered worriedly.

"Yes, I think she's been responsive far longer than anyone realized. She moves around great, all her motor skills are perfect... and the doctor wouldn't allow it she wasn't ready. And, uhmmmm well, as an insurance policy I took an additional precaution for you, my love," Jack admitted, eyes glowing with love for his Welshman.

"What have you done this time?" Ianto asked apprehensively, with a narrowed eye stare.

Linking his hands around Ianto's waist, he smiled as he answered, "I hired a live-in nurse for your mom. She should arrive this afternoon. Conducted the interview process myself."

"You never cease to amaze me, Jack. I can't thank you enough for this... for everything that you've done for me - for us. But, Jack... this will cost a small fortune," Ianto protested, shaking his head as he continued to grow more in awe of this amazing man, more so every day.

"Nothing is too high of a price to pay when it contributes to your piece of mind. And, you've thanked me enough. When you gave me your heart... and moved in with me, more than evens out the score," Jack told him, kissing him once more lingeringly on the lips. Arching a brow, to stare at him lasciviously, Jack drawled, "Then, of course, there is the fact that an at peace Ianto will put out so much better... "

Ianto laughed, loving this man with everything that was within him, treasuring each and every moment he shared with him. He kissed him back, a mixture of need and tenderness, before forcing himself to pull away, knowing the taxi was outside waiting for him. "I gotta go... but we can pick this up later."

Jack groaned, hating letting go of his Welshman, but knowing he was only doing so for a short time... and for a good cause at that. "Okay, gorgeous. I suppose I can share you with Mom for a bit. Just don't you forget where you belong, young man... "

"Mhmmmm, never will, Jack. You can count on that," Ianto promised, before heading out the door, leaving Jack standing with a content and bemused smile; unknowing of how much he was missed already.

Ianto smiled down at his obviously confused mother as he unlocked the door to his penthouse. He escorted her inside, watching her reactions closely... hoping she approved of it; despite it still being decorated to his tastes. A small matter that he was certain she could rectify quickly... and give her an easy project in which to begin her new life.

She looked around curiously, before asking, "Ianto? Where are we? What are you up to, darling?"

"Do you like the place, Mom?" Ianto asked, smiling at her in excitement, much as a child would on Christmas morning before unwrapping a present that they knew to be the one they had most hoped to find under the tree.

"Why, yes, of course. It's a beautiful place. A bit masculine... so, I'm assuming it must be yours... " she said smiling up at him warmly.

He motioned her to be seated on the couch, before he answered, "Well, it was mine. The penthouse is paid in full... and it recently fell into new ownership."

"Oh?" she asked, her confusion continuing to increase, watching as Ianto withdrew a thick envelope from his pocket, holding out her hand as he extended it towards her.

"What's going on, Ianto?" she asked, looking at him warily, as he took a seat beside of her.

"Open it and see, Mom... " Ianto urged her gently.

Ianto smiled, as he watched her eyes widening when she pulled out the contents of the envelope, her jaw gaping open in shock. He looked at her expectantly, anxious to hear her reaction. "Well... what do you think?"

"Sweetheart, what is all of this?" she asked, her eyes transfixed on the check with all the zeroes; accompanied by the signed deed in her name.

"Well, I don't need the penthouse any longer. It's my gift to you, Mom. And, the check is merely what was left after I repaid Jack all he invested in the shares that led to me recapturing Dad's company," he explained. "And, before you argue with me about it being too much - don't even think about it! This is the inheritance that you were due and I don't need it. I have a boss that pays me very well... and I insist that you have it."

Tears rolled from her eyes, her arm hastily reaching out to the coffee table to retrieve a tissue. Dabbing at the moisture, she brokenly sobbed, "Ianto, I don't deserve this. You are the most caring and special son a mother could ever have. And, due to my own weaknesses so many years ago, I wasn't there for you, when you needed me the most. I'll never forgive myself for that."

"Mom, don't be ridiculous. That has never been your fault. We were all the victim of a madman, but he's gone now. Now, it's time to pick up the pieces of our lives and move on. Live it to the fullest," Ianto told her, the love for his new life and the one he hoped his mother would enjoy, lighting up his eyes.

She smiled through her tears, as she reached up to stroke his face. "You're truly happy, Ianto. I can see that. Jack makes you happy."

"Yes, Mom... he does. I - ahhhh - know it's probably not the life you would have chosen for me, but I love him. I really love him... " Ianto told her fervently, needing his mom to understand; hoping she would accept the love he shared with Jack.

"Ianto, all that matters to me is that you love him... and that he treats you right. Nothing else matters. And, I know I've only met him a few times, but I can tell you this, son - that man would do anything for you. His love for you is one that will stand the test of time. If I've ever been certain of anything, I am of that. Hold onto that love, Ianto. Don't let it go. Ever. No matter what anyone else says... don't ever let it go," she said, with a warm loving smile, telling him that she more than approved of what he had with Jack.

He nodded, pulling her close in a hug, his elation knowing no bounds that he was in this position with her once again. "Thank you, Mom. I don't ever intend to let this slip away... "

She kissed him soundly on the cheek, before slowly standing to her feet. "Now, my darling, why don't you show me around this place... and then you need to get back home and spend some time with that wonderful man of yours."

"There's no hurry, Mom. I have all the time in the world with Jack... for now, I just want to make sure you have everything you need."

Reaching out to grasp his hand, she squeezed it tightly, before she whispered, "I have everything I need right here, Ianto."

"I'm so glad to have you back, Mom. I had all but given up hope on living this dream. Now, life is about as perfect as it can get," Ianto replied, with feeling.

"I have the feeling it's only the beginning for you, son. Hold on tightly to that precious gift of love. At the end of the day, that's all that truly matters... "

* * *

Later that night, Jack and Ianto lay together, naked with limbs entwined... each of them feeling everything was perfect within their world. Jack slid his hands beneath the comforter as he stroked them up and down Ianto's side, his stomach... any place he could actively reach. Even directly after sex, he couldn't keep his hands off of him. He always had the undeniable need to just be touching him. Jack didn't know if it was due to the fact he needed constant reassurance that he was here in his arms... or if it was just a testament of how much he loved him. In either event, it didn't matter to him; as long as he could touch him, kiss him, look on the total beauty that was this incredible man he loved.

Jack trailed open mouth, wet kisses along the side of Ianto's neck, sighing in the pleasure of his unique scent... his taste; knowing without question he would never have enough. When Ianto moaned and reached his hand back to sink into Jack's hair, pulling his mouth closer to his skin it was all Jack could do not to flip him over and take him again. _Damn, when would this intensity lessen, _Jack wondered? Would there ever be a time when he could touch Ianto and not feel the need to either be inside of him or have Ianto moving within him? Jack laughed at his own ridiculous line of thinking. He knew the answer to that. Never, nor a lifetime would ever be enough of this man.

In between soft kisses, Jack asked, "How did it go with your Mom today? Did she like the place?"

"She loved it. I think she's going to be happy there... as I know I'm going to be happy here with you," Ianto whispered, turning onto his side to face Jack, pressing his body flush against him. "And, it seems you have overtaken Mother as well as son."

"How do you mean?" Jack asked, slipping his hands around Ianto to move up and down his back.

"She told me you loved me... and that our love would stand the test of time. She said to hold onto it tightly... " Ianto whispered, his eyes falling helplessly into Jack's warming gaze.

Jack leaned his forehead against Ianto's, their lips instantly connecting; tongues quickly engaging in what had become a well known caress and exploration. He sighed against Ianto's lips, as he agreed, "Your mom is a very wise woman. Hope you plan on taking her advice to heart."

"I told her how much I loved you... and that I had no intention of ever letting you slip away. I mean it, Jack. You're it for me," Ianto whispered, his heart all but swimming in his eyes.

"Well, that's good to hear, Jones... for I have no intention of letting you go, now or ever. When you hook a shark, you find yourself forever ensnared in that same trap. I love you, Ianto Jones. My life was incomplete before you arrived... but now that I know what was missing in it, I don't intend to waste a single moment," Jack said, as he moved to claim Ianto's mouth once again.

Lips and tongues moved together in perfect synchrony, hands gently exploring each other. Neither of them moving towards a rushed joining, more in tune with completing a connection that openly displayed their love and need for each other. When their lips pulled free, long moments later, Ianto quirked a brow saying, "Well, how about you get to putting those words into action, Captain Harkness."

Jack chuckled, as he rolled Ianto over onto his back, his body following him down in one fluid motion. Huskily he growled, "I intend to do precisely just that, Ianto Jones. Today and for all the tomorrows to come."

And, that was exactly what he did.

END


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: Yes, this is NEW. An epilogue to a story that never fully released me. I do hope you enjoy it. The thought kept nagging at me that there had been unfinished business that really needed a resolution. I do think we are there now. Thank you for reading & your comments are always greatly appreciated. Thank you!  
**

**Epilogue**

"Mrs. Jones? Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Lisa said almost timidly as she sat down across from Ianto's mother, who was not quite what she had expected at all. Her expression displayed a youthful curiosity when she was anything but young. Lisa had no idea how old Adwel Jones was, but she knew she had lost a great many years in her comatose state.

"It's my pleasure. Please, my dear, call me Adwel. After all, we are family now. Do you mind if I call you Lisa?" she asked graciously as she took a sip of her latte. Lifting her hand, she summoned the waitress to take Lisa's order. "Let's get you a latte... then, we can chat."

"Not at all. You are very kind to see me," Lisa told her, uncertain if she should mention her father with all that he had cost her and her family... but, under the circumstances finding it unavoidable. Moments later she smiled her thanks as the waitress placed the caramel latte in front of her.

Adwel Jones reached across the table to cover Lisa's hand with her own. "Lisa, my dear, you had no part in the past. In fact, you would have been just a babe when this all started. Please don't give it another thought."

Tears shimmering in Lisa's eyes, she whispered, "My father cost you so much. There is no way to bring back what you have lost. All those years of living gone... and the time with Ianto. I am just so sorry, and equally so that it took me so long to get past my own grief and accept the true horror of what you all have suffered."

"It's in the past, Lisa. We've all been victims, in one way or another. Life is too short, my dear. It's time to let that go and live those lives. Any time I think of regressing to the past, I just look at the happiness Ianto has found with Jack, and the world has an entirely new perception," she answered, smiling brightly as she thought of her beloved son and the man he so hopelessly adored.

Lisa swallowed slowly. "How are they? I was mired in grief for so long. When I came out of it and realized how cruel I had been to them I couldn't face them. I went away for a time and sadly I missed their wedding. But... maybe that's for the best."

"I know you once cared very deeply for my son. Ianto has told me all about you... and how he hurt you. He regrets it deeply. His rage and need for restitution burned a hole in him so deeply that I marvel that he found the way out. I am certain it was his growing love for Jack that made it possible. And, Jack... I couldn't ask for anyone more loving and devoted."

Lisa laughed in surprise. "Jack? My brother? Loving? It's hard to imagine. But, I've only seen them together a couple of times. Then, I was so busy raging at them about maligning and killing my father that I didn't see anything else."

"You idolized your father, Lisa. Your reaction is understandable. But, I think its far past the time to mend bridges and be a part of your brother's life again. Jack loves you. Even though you haven't been particularly close he misses you. I don't think either of them will ever come to you. They are both so proud, and they think you hate them. I will tell you this, dear. If you take that first step, I have no doubt they will meet you halfway," she told the young girl almost urgently, knowing this was the best thing for everyone.

"I wouldn't know how to start," Lisa said with a nervous smile. "How was their wedding? Was it nice?"

"It was beautiful, Lisa. I'm sorry you missed it. That being said... I have something for you," Adwel said, as she reached into her handbag to pull out a large envelope. Placing it on the table, she pushed it across as she urged Lisa to take it. "These are for you. Wedding pictures. I had many copies made, partly because I had hoped to one day have the chance to give a set of them to you."

"Thank you," Lisa whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes as she looked down at the envelope, then back up at the much too gracious woman that her father had wronged so savagely. "I don't know what to say. This means the world to me... and something I never expected."

With a warm smile, Adwel patted her hand. "I need to be off soon, dear. Ianto is taking me to lunch. I don't like to miss any opportunity to spend with him."

"Of course not. You have so much time to recapture. Can I drop you somewhere?" Lisa asked.

"No, but thank you. I already called for a ride before you arrived."

Lisa nodded, looking down at the pictures, smiling as the love was so clearly defined in them. Slowly sifting through them, she said, "They do look so happy... and so much in love. I'm happy for them. Truly I am."

"I know you are, dear. Please go see Jack. Don't let this linger any longer. He needs you... and I have the feeling you need him too," the much older woman remarked wisely.

"I'll try. That's all I can promise for now," Lisa murmured sadly, wanting more than anything to make that first move... yet still uncertain if she could do it. Part of her quivered in apprehension... while the other side reminded her she was a Harkness. Her brother would translate that into meaning she could do anything. Looking closer at the photos, she seen a woman in them that looked vaguely familiar but one she couldn't place. "This woman... the one next to Owen in the wedding party – who is she? There is something about her that seems very familiar."

Adwel looked down at the photo, smiling in recognition. "Oh yes. I met her a short time before the wedding. Apparently, she went to school with Jack and they were the best of friends. I guess she had a thing for Owen back in the day, and now they are dating. Her name is Toshiko Sato, and she owns a computer programming company. Successful, smart, and such a sweet girl."

"Tosh. Yes, I remember her now. Well, it looks like this wedding was quite the occasion."

Looking out the window, seeing her ride arriving and the driver moving towards the door, Adwel extended her hand to give Lisa's a warm squeeze. "It was such a pleasure finally meeting you, Lisa. I do hope we see each other again very soon."

Lisa surprised the other woman when she stood and gave her a brief yet close hug, as she whispered in a quivering voice, "I hope so too, Adwel. Thank you so much for meeting me... and for the pictures. I can't thank you enough."

"You can by reaching out to your brother," she told her with a kind smile, before picking up the check for their coffees to take to the cashier. She forestalled a protesting Lisa by holding up her hand in denial. "No. This is on me, my dear."

Lisa smiled, seeing where Ianto inherited his stubborn nature. "Thank you again. Ianto is very fortunate to have you back in his life... but, I'm quite certain he knows this."

"I am the lucky one... and I am thankful every day for it. Take care, Lisa."

Sitting back down Lisa watched as she left, taking a moment to look at the pictures again. She wondered if the time was now right for her to mend the bridge with her brother and Ianto. Her mind now in a good and right place, Lisa thought the time couldn't be better... but, could she swallow her pride and take that first step?

Tosh and Owen leaned against the bar watching the blissful couple dancing; both of them still incredulous at the marked change in their friend. Owen, as always pessimistic couldn't resist a snort, followed by a derisive: "I give it a year – tops."

"Owen! Stop that. Can't you see how much Jack loves him? Ianto, I don't know Ianto very well yet... but, it's clear to see how much he adores Jack," Tosh sighed as she watched them moving together; in essence lost to everything and everyone around them. "God. Do they even know anyone else is in the world... or the club, for that matter?"

"No... and that's the damned problem. I need a break from watching over things. Everything runs smoothly until Ianto makes his rounds. I don't blame him. It's all on Jack. He can't leave him alone..." Owen grumbled.

Gwen materialized next to them, looking on the happy couple in disgust. "It is appalling, really. How can Jack carry on in such a manner... and in his own club? He should be ashamed."

Tosh glared at the Welshwoman, her dislike for her having been immediate... and to her opinion one that would remain unchanging. "Well, Gwen dear, that's the operative word isn't it? Jack's club, eh?"

"Hey! What about me? I'm his partner..." Owen protested, although they all knew he was very much a silent partner. Before anyone could answer, they all looked to him in surprise when he groaned aloud, looking to see what Owen was about to fuss about next. "Fuck. That could be a problem."

"What's wrong?" Tosh and Gwen asked in unison.

"Lisa is here... and heading straight for them. Last I heard she wasn't on speaking terms with either of them."

"A fight? How exciting. That would be a nice change of pace from this love fest we are subjected to every night," Gwen snapped, picking up her handbag in preparation of leaving.

Owen and Tosh both looked at Gwen incredulously, both of them irritated equally. Giving her a scathing glance, Owen clipped out, "That's easily handled. Don't fucking come in here!"

Tosh giggled under her breath as Gwen stomped off in outrage, linking her arm through Owen's as she looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Rough around the edges there, Harper... but I do love you."

Owen sighed dramatically, trying to appear put upon, when the truth of the matter was that he was crazy about this pint sized minx. Determined not to succumb to his more tender side, at least not in front of everyone present, he retorted, "It's all their fault. They had to bring all of this heart and flowers crap in here. Now we're all doomed."

"Oh quit fussing. You love it and you know it. The club is running fine. How about you dance with me?" Tosh asked, smiling up at him sweetly.

Owen groaned wondering if the day would ever come that he could say no to this woman. He doubted it... and in truth, he didn't mind it one little bit. He was happy for the day that brought Tosh back into his life, and if he had anything to say about it she would be here to stay.

* * *

"You know, cariad... your partner and my other boss has been glaring at me all night, which is undoubtedly your fault..." Ianto sternly told his boss, lover, and most importantly his lifelong partner.

Jack arched a brow, tightening his hands around Ianto's waist to pull him even closer. He placed a hot and lingering kiss along his neck as he whispered, "I'm the boss you need to worry about pleasing..."

"Hmmmph. I think I do more than my fair share of that," Ianto returned caustically.

Jack smiled at him brightly, leaning forward to say, "You always talk too much, Jones. Now how about you put that mouth to better use and kiss me."

"Asking me? Now there's a novel occurrence..." Ianto teased, but having no need to be asked twice as he closed the distance to fit his lips firmly against his husband's. They were lost to everything around them. Each of them transported to another place where it was only them... a perfect place where only their love existed; the only reality that truly mattered. Lips and tongues clung together as they kissed slowly, languidly, exploring each other as if it were the very first time. Ianto didn't know how long they had been kissing when he felt the tapping on his shoulder, accompanied by an amused sounding laugh.

Reluctantly pulling away they both turned to look at the cause of their interruption. Eyes widened and jaws dropped as they both spoke simultaneously. "Lisa?"

Jack took a step forward, his gaze sharpening in concern. "Lisa? Is something wrong?"

She laughed in delight. "No, Jack. From where I stand everything looks just about right." Her eyes warm and welcoming looked towards Ianto. "Uhhh, would you mind if I had a dance with my brother?"

Ianto beamed. "Not at all, Lisa. I think it's past time for me to return to work." Smiling at her warmly, Ianto told her, "You're looking well, Lisa. It's really good to see you again."

"You too, Ianto. I've never seen you look so happy," she said, moving forward to give him a warm and brief hug.

Ianto looked towards Jack, his heart all but leaping from his eyes. "I never thought to find such happiness."

"Hold onto it, Ianto. In the end, love is all that truly matters."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand tightly, before allowing him to move away. His eyes firmly on Ianto, he responded to his sister's comment. "No worries there. I don't intend to ever lose sight of this one."

Ianto blushed as he clearly read all the love and desire blazing in his husband's eyes, uncertain if he would ever become used to it. He had never expected to fall into this life he had with Jack. He loved him with all of his heart, and he knew the feeling was reciprocated in kind. They had went through so much to be together. Now looking at the acceptance and warmth in Lisa's eyes, he now felt everything was truly complete. Jack had missed Lisa tremendously. They had never been particularly close, but she was still his sister and he loved her. For the first time Ianto felt like they could all be a family now. Clearing his throat, he softly murmured, "I'll just be making my rounds... if you need me."

"I always need you, Yan," Jack whispered, laughing at his sister's giggle beside him. His eyes followed after Ianto until he was out of sight before he turned his gaze back towards his sister. Seeing her knowing gaze, Jack grimaced slightly realizing Lisa had never viewed this more sensitive side in him. The Jack of old would have laughed it off, or denied it... but, not any longer; more specifically not since Ianto. He was hooked... and he was loving every moment of it. Looking at his sister shrewdly he said, "You didn't come to dance with me. Something is on your mind, Lisa."

"Despite our differences you've always known me..." she said with a nervous laugh. "I did want to chat for a minute. Can we sit?"

Jack nodded, leading her to a nearby table, motioning for her to be seated. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked, about to summon a nearby server when she shook her head.

"No. It's late and I need to work in the morning. I just... well, I thought it was time we cleared the air. Past time, really..." she said with her eyes downcast.

"Lisa, I know you loved Dad. The man was evil, but he did have one soft spot. He loved you. No matter how he wronged me, and Ianto... I can't take that away from him."

Lisa nodded, tears falling from her eyes. "I loved Daddy. I always will. But, I finally grew up, Jack. I had some time to myself and really looked at all that had happened. He wasn't the man I thought him to be. In fact, he never was. Once I got to that point I was finally able to grieve and move on. Doing that I realized how cruel I had been to both you and Ianto."

"I don't blame you for that. I never did. You had never seen that side of him. There was no way you would believe or accept it just from our say so. He was your father... and that means something. That you can come to terms with it now is all that matters," Jack told her, smiling at her warmly... his eyes full of hope.

"I had coffee with Ianto's mother today. She is truly a remarkable woman. A lady in every sense of the word. She gave me copies of your wedding pictures... and she urged me to take this first step. I'm glad I listened."

Jack smiled. "She is a class act, through and through. I see so much of her in Ianto. I'm glad you were able to meet. So, what does this 'first step' mean, Lisa? I guess what I'm asking is simple... are you just here to tell me all is forgiven – or do you want to be a part of my life again?"

"Both, Jack. There is nothing to forgive. You did what you had to do in order to survive, both you and Ianto. I don't think I deserve it, but yes I want to be a part of your life. I want that more than anything," she admitted.

Jack stood to his feet, pulling his sister to embrace her in a fierce hug, squeezing her tightly... his hands wrapped tightly around her. Tears of happiness escaped the siblings eyes, more than obvious to the smiling Welshman standing not far away.

Ianto smiled softly, his happiness unmatched by anything ever, excluding perhaps his wedding day. Jack needed this reunion. They all did. Now they were truly a family. Nothing could be any better than this. As he watched Jack pulling Lisa out to dance to a slow soft melody, he whispered words deep from within his heart. "I love you, cariad. Always and forever, my love."


End file.
